Midoriichi: The Next Generation
by Raischenzo
Summary: 20 years have passed since the defeat of Kuraiichi. Midoriichi has taken control of the Tori clan and have kept the lands of Feudal Japan peaceful. However all that changes when a new threat surfaces and endangers her family's way of living. That threat is called the Jigoku Ryoken Hell Hound .
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! How have you all been doing? If you've been great then that's great! If not, don't worry you will be soon. Now I'm back and as I have promised I have brought with me Midoriichi: The Next Generation. This is for those who have thoroughly enjoyed Midoriichi and have been waiting for a while to read its sequel. For those who are still reading Midoriichi, you might want to finish what ever chapters you have left lol. **

**Summary: 20 years have passed since the defeat of Kuraiichi. Midoriichi has taken control of the Tori clan and have kept the lands of Feudal Japan peaceful. However all that changes when a new threat surfaces and endangers her family's way of living. That threat is called the Jigoku Ryoken (Hell Hound).**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Prologue **

_Twenty years ago, these lands were threatened by a terrible force thought to have been long gone. That threat was Kuraiichi Tori, former leader of the Tori Clan. She rained down destruction with every breath she took. With a wave of her hand mountains were crushed, forests were reduced to ashes, and lives were lost. She even covered the sky in darkness with her power. However one person stood up to Kuraiichi and her terrifying power. Fearing to lose all she cared for if she didn't, she challenged the fearsome demon with the last of her strength, and in doing so discovered her own true power. She then used that power to banish Kuraiichi into the deepest pits of Hell. That woman was Kuraiichi's own daughter, and my mother Midoriichi Tori..._

**20 later Feudal Japan 1571 A.D.**

The sun rose over the lands of Feudal Japan and the birds sang their songs as they welcomed the warmth of the sun. One lone figure walked out of the cave and over to the ledge. She stretched as she has just woken from her nap, her green eyes gazed out over the land of her home. She too welcomed the suns warm embrace as hit her skin and caused her long raven spiked hair to gleam in its light. She let out a content sigh as the wind gently breezed past her, her black and orange feathers blew with the direction of the wind as did her hair, which was black with orange strands appearing here and there. She smiled as she was ready to begin her day.

"And where do you think you're going Midoriko?" A voice called from the cave.

The woman in question turned to see another young woman exit the cave. Her hair was completely orange and unlike Midoriko's wasn't spiky at all. Her hair flowed down her back and her green eyes shone as she stepped into the light. Her feathers were a slightly lighter color of orange with a hint of yellow in them.

Midoriko smiled. "Well if you must know, I was going to go hunting. Or do you not want breakfast?" Midoriko asked.

The oranged haired woman chuckled. "Well I was going to head into town with mom when she wakes up. Do a little grocery shopping you know." She replied.

"How long would that take Chisana ichi?" Midoriko teased.

"Not long." Another voiced called from the cave entrance. Both women turned to see another red head step into the light.

"Morning Mother." Chisana ichi said greeting her. Their mother was a few inches shorter than them, as they both stood about equal height to Midoriichi herself. Unlike her tow daughters she didn't have any feathers to on her body save for the two white feathers tucked behind her right ear. Her outfit consisted the priestess outfit she used to wear, only she modified her white kimono a little so it shows off her stomach, which was still in great shape and the sleeves were removed as well, showing off her shoulders and arms. She also modified her hakama, so that instead of them being pants, it was more like a skirt. Twenty years had passed and Kimiko was now in her early forties, and still looked as good and as young as ever. However she was no longer considered a priestess since having mated and given birth to two demon children. Still Kimiko used her powers to help those in need whether they appreciated it or not.

"I figured that you would have stayed in bed with Mom for at least a couple of more hours." Midoriko said.

Kimiko blushed a little at her daughters remark. "What me and your Mom do in our alone time is our business. Besides when was the last time I got to spend anytime with my beautiful twin daughters?" She asked. "Unless you have somewhere more important you want to be right now Midoriko?"

Midoriko huffed and folded her arms as she stared at her mother and younger sister. "You make it sound like it's my fault or something." Midoriko replied.

"Well you are gone all the time. Where do you go anyway?" Kimiko asked her daughter.

"Exploring and sometimes alone to train." Midoriko answered.

Kimiko sighed. "I swear you're just like your Mother. Always fighting." She said shaking her head.

The three women walked down the mountain path and into the forest towards the village. Kimiko was glad to have Midoriko and Chisana ichi with her. She missed having a family to call her own and when they were all together there was no greater feeling. They shared a couple of laughs as they talked about past events, and it wasn't long before they entered the village. They could see that some of the villagers were already beginning their morning tasks. Midoriko always hated coming here ever since she was a child. She hated how the villagers stared at her and her sister. Like they both were monsters or something. But what she hated more was how they stared at Kimiko. She couldn't understand how her mother could just walk by and let their looks go unnoticed.

She knew her mother could see the looks people were giving them, just as well as Midoriko and Chisana ichi could hear them. They could hear the whispers of the villagers, talking of how Kimiko fell from grace when she mated with Midoriichi. They even said it was even worse that she gave birth to her two daughters. Midoriko looked over to Chisana ichi, and could tell she too was bothered by their words. Midoriko clenched her fists as she tried to calm herself down and focus her thoughts elsewhere. She and Chisana ichi watched as her mother walked up to an elderly man who was selling various fruits and vegetables.

"Morning, Mr. Rojin." Kimiko said with a smile.

The old man smiled back. "Well if it isn't my favorite customer. Priestess Kimiko, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Just the usual, fruits and vegetables please." Kimiko said politely.

Both of Kimiko's daughters felt their earlier tension go away. Mr. Rojin was one of the few humans they actually liked as he made them feel welcome and normal. Mr. Rojin looked up and saw the two girls standing a little further back and smiled.

"Say, they wouldn't be who I think they are, would they?" He asked.

Kimiko looked back to her twin daughters and then back to Mr. Rojin and smiled. "Yes, those are my daughters. They had just gotten back from their five year training with Akai." Kimiko responded.

"I'd tell ya, time sure does fly. And with the passage of time they only seem to grow more beautiful, I bet you and Midoriichi must be proud?" Mr. Rojin asked.

Kimiko chuckled. "Yes we are. It has been awhile since I've had a family to call my own, so I'm glad whenever we can all sit down and spend some time together." She said.

"Well you deserve priestess." He responded.

Kimiko waved him off. "Mr. Rojin, you know I'm not a priestess anymore."

"Now just because those other people disagree with your choices doesn't make you any lesser than them. You have done many great things for the people of this land in the past twenty years. I'm not the only one here who appreciates what you have done either, so to us you're still the same priestess who came to our aid when we needed it twenty years ago." He told Kimiko.

She smiled, she needed to hear that. It meant alot knowing that she was still appreciated by the few of the masses of people she strove to protect. She handed Mr. Rojin the money to pay for the fruits and vegetables and put them in her basket. She turned to tell her daughters that they were heading back home when a small ball rolled up and nudged Chisana ichi's foot.

She looked down and picked it up. She looked in the direction the ball had traveled and saw three young children staring at her. She smiled as she walked over to the children and the two younger ones hid behind the boy in the middle. They were all scared of the demon and grew more scared as she grew closer to them.

"Now, now don't be afraid children. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to give this back to you." Chisana ichi said as she handed the ball to the boy with a smile on her face.

The boy looked at her smiling face for a bit, before he hesitantly reached out for the ball. When he was sure that she meant him no harm he took the ball. "Thank you." He said timidly.

"You're welcome. Just play safe and be careful ok?" She said.

The boy smiled and nodded and Chisana ichi patted him on the head. Just then the boys mother came running out of the house shouting. "Get your hands off of my child!" She said as she snatched the boy away from the demon.

"Hey, back off!" Midoriko said. "She was only returning the ball!" Midoriko stepped in front to defend her little sister.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kimiko asked as she walked over to the area.

"The problem is that you need to keep these monsters you call children on a leash, and away from my children!" She told Kimiko.

"Monsters! Oh I'll show you a monster!" Midoriko snapped and let her hands came to life with black energy.

The crowd that was watching jumped back in fear of Midoriko. Some of them even ran back inside of their houses. However Kimiko was not going to let this matter escalate any further.

"Midoriko! That's enough. We're going home." Kimiko said.

"But mother." Midoriko was about to protest.

"We're going home." She said sternly.

Midoriko deactivated her demonic powers and dropped her shoulders and head in defeat. Kimiko watched as Midoriko made her way back to their mountain home. "Chisana ichi." Kimiko called out.

"Coming mother." She answered. She walked forward and looked back at the mother and her three children. The mother was glaring at her while the boy was waving a silent good-bye. Chisana ichi waved back and turned to follow after her sister and mother.

When they reached the top of the mountain Midoriichi was already there waiting for them. She had a bright smile on her face, but her expression changed when she heard the topic of their conversation.

"All I'm saying is I'm tired of them treating us like crap. You don't deserve that mother, or did they forget what happened twenty years ago?" Midoriko asked.

Kimiko said nothing as she walked past Midoriichi who watched her past by before returning her gaze back to her daughters. "What happened?" Midoriichi asked her daughters.

"The same thing that always happens when we go into the village!" Midoriko said throwing her hands into the air. She turned and marched out of the cave. Midoriichi watched her daughter leave before turning her attention back to Chisana ichi.

"All I did was return the ball back to the boy." She said.

Midoriichi put her hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder. "You had your heart in the right place. It just going to take a while for the villagers to get used us." Midoriichi told her.

"How many centuries will that take?" The red head asked her mother.

Midoriichi didn't have an answer for that one. "Why don't you go help your mother prepare the food, while I go get your sister." Midoriichi told her. Chisana ichi nodded and went to find her mother.

Midoriichi walked out of the cave to see Midoriko sitting on the ledge and looking out over the forest. She gave Midoriko a gentle nudge with her foot. "Midoriko." She called out to her eldest.

"I hate the people of that village." Midoriko said. "We did nothing wrong to them. I don't know how you and Mom do it, but I can't just brush their cruel words away. Why do they hate us so much. What did we do to them?" Midoriko asked.

Midoriichi sighed, she knew there was no getting around it, and telling her children to ignore the words of the ill-spoken was no longer going to work. "It is because you are half-demon." Midoriichi said.

Midoriko turned to look at her mother. "Half-demon?" she repeated.

Midoriichi nodded. "As you know, I am a full blooded demon because both of my parents were full blooded demons as well. But the case is different with you and your sister. Because your mother is human. We live in a world where the joining of human and demon is looked down upon, that is why they look down upon your mother, you, and your sister."

"Well that's not fair! Nobody is at fault, so why should we have to suffer? Mother they know full well it was you who saved them from Kuraiichi right? Shouldn't they show more gratitude? Couldn't you make them stop being so hateful?" She asked her mother.

"You're right Midoriko. No one is at fault, but that's how people are. That also extends to demons as well. Many demons look down upon half-demons and in many ways are more cruel than humans can be. Plus if I was to force them to stop, that wouldn't make me any better than they are. Violence is not always the answer you know." Midoriichi said.

"It sure would make me feel better." Midoriko said.

"Midoriko you have great power flowing through your veins. You have to learn to use that power responsibly. What I'm trying to say is the time will come when the people of the village will begin to recognize you for you who are. Your actions up to then will be the deciding factor of that moment." Midoriichi said scratching her head. "Look I'll explain it more later, this is something both you and your sister need to understand. Until then let's go back inside, Kimiko is preparing a delicious meal I'm sure." She said as she sniffed the air.

"Yeah ok." Midoriko said. "I'll be in shortly."

Midoriichi nodded and stared at her daughter for a few seconds before she went back inside the cave. Midoriko continued to stare out into the forest. Specifically the village, glaring at the very people that called it home.

**And now we have a mini tack list to go with the chapter.**

**Prologue Opening (In Your Belief-Asura's Wrath)**

**Rising of the sun (Morning- Naruto OST)**

**Mr. Rojin (Naruto Main theme-Slow Version- Naruto Unreleased OST)**

**The Incident (Memories- Naruto Unreleased OST)**

**Midoriichi's talk with Midoriko (The Juin- Naruto Unreleased OST)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, and I hope you all will like the twins Midoriko and Chisana-ichi. It took me a while to come up with some feasible names, but this will do. Since Kim and Shego always seem to somehow have kids I thought it would be my turn to create my universes version, anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 1 Midoriko

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, and to make up for it, you'll be getting an action chapter of the Next Generation today! So I want all of you to sit down, relax and enjoy the story.**

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.

**Ch.1 Midoriko**

**Neko Cave Den, two days later**

The sun rose as the birds began to sing their morning songs. The cave that housed the Neko Clan was pretty much silent, filled with the sounds of sleeping cat demons, all except for one. A tall young man walked out from the cave. He had short spiky black hair, and yellow eyes. Black fur covered his torso leaving his arms exposed, showing off his muscularity. The same colored fur covered his legs and wrists as well. He looked like was was wearing a black karate Gi. Like most members of the clan he kept his tail wrapped around his waist. He stretched as he took in the fresh morning smell. He was planning to go see Chisana-ichi and Midoriko, two out of three of his closest friends.

"Hey Reo, you wasn't planning on leaving without me were ya?" A voice called from behind. Reo turned to see another young man running out of the cave to join him. His outfit was similar to Reo's except it was an odd mixture of yellow and tan, and covered in black dots. He wasn't as muscular as Reo either, but he was certainly faster. A black line trailed down from his eyes, to the sides of the bridge of his nose, to the sides of lips, like that of a cheetahs. He also had a tail that he kept wrapped around his waist.

Reo shook his head. "No Chita." He said to his other best friend. "I don't think there is a way to leave you behind.

Both boys were of eighteen years of age, just two years younger than Midoriko and Chisana-ichi. "Man I can't believe it's been five years since we last saw them, I can't wait to show them how strong I've gotten." Chita said.

"Don't you mean, show Midoriko how strong you've gotten?" Reo asked with a chuckle.

Chita blushed a little and looked off to the left. "Do you think she'll be impressed?" Chita asked.

Reo shrugged. "Midoriko is like her mother, she's hard to impress." He answered.

"So that's where you two are off to so early in the morning." A feminine voice said from behind.

They turned to see Josei standing there with her hands on her hips. Twenty years has done Josei some good, she still looked as beautiful as ever, and she still wore the same tiger skin outfit. The only thing different was the scars that she displayed from her fight with Kuraiichi twenty years ago. "Do you really think I would let you two skip out on your training?" She asked.

"Aww c,mon boss lady, just this one time?" Chita pleaded.

"I don't think so, you two have alot of hard work ahead of you if you want to become strong warriors." She said as she folded her arms.

"Mom, we've been working hard all month, I think one day off couldn't hurt." Reo said.

Josei casted the boys a glare, one that made Chita step back a bit. "How about we make a deal. You let us go today, and we do double the training tomorrow?" Reo asked.

"What!? Are you trying to kill us?" Chita asked.

"Do you want to see Midoriko or not?" He whispered to his friend.

Chita quickly thought it over, and he knew somehow he would regret this later. "Yeah, double the training." He said half-heartedly.

Josei sighed and shook her head. "Fine go ahead, and say hi to everybody for me." She said.

The two boys smiled and bounded off into the forest. She turned and walked back inside the cave and thought of ways to intensify their training tomorrow.

**Tori Clan Den**

Midoriko sat in her usual spot on the cliff that overlooked the forest. She let out a sigh as for her it was going to be another boring day. While she could always spar with Chisana-ichi that in time would get dull and boring. She rose her head up when she thought she heard something. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of two demons approaching. There were of the Neko, and she thought she recognized it somehow. She stood up and cautiously walked down the mountain path, and saw two forms heading in her direction.

Reo and Chita were making their way up to the mountain path when they saw someone standing up on the cliff edge. "I see someone." Reo said.

Chita looked over to him. "Who is it? Is it Midoriko?" He asked.

When they got closer Reo was able to get a better look at the figure on the cliff. He smiled. "Yup it's Midoriko alright, I'd recognize that scowl anywhere." He said.

"Hey Midoriko! Long time no see huh?" Chita asked as the two approached her.

She raised an eyebrow at them. Reo smiled and nudged Chita in his side. "Can you believe this? She doesn't remember us." Reo said.

"Tsk tsk and we came all this way just to see you." Chita said.

Midoriko eyed the pair of cat demons as they exchanged words, and a smile slowly formed on her face as she recognized who they were. "Reo!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what about me?" Chita asked.

Midoriko responded by hitting him in his arm, causing him to yelp. "Hey Chita." She said as she walked past them. "Come on up, you guys just arrived in time." She said.

"We did?" Chita and Reo said simultaneously.

"Mmhmm, I was about to Die of boredom." Midoriko responded as she emphasized the word die.

They walked into the cave and saw the faces of other members of the Tori Clan. They were going about their rounds taking care of their children and doing chores, they even saw Midoriko's and Chisana-ichi's uncles, but no sight of their parents.

"Hey Midoriko, where are your parents? I was hoping to see them today." He asked.

"They went North to meet up with Uncle Ron. Apparently a group of rebels are stationed there and causing all kinds of havoc. They should be back by sun down though." She explained.

He nodded and as they rounded a corner to where her family stayed. They pushed past the drapes and into the cavern that lead into their home. As they entered the kitchen they saw Chisana-ichi preparing breakfast.

"Hey sis, look who decided to drop by." Midoriko said as they walked in.

She looked up from the table, and stared at the two for several seconds. She quickly recognized them and like Midoriko ran over and gave them each a hug. "Wow you guys sure have grown." She said.

"Well it has been five years, Ichi." Chita said.

"I see Josei's training has been paying off." Chisana-ichi said.

"Yeah, when she's not trying to kill us." Chita replied.

"Speaking of training, how did the training with Akai go?" Reo asked.

Both women groaned at the question. "Let's just say by the time the training was over, our bruises had bruises and those bruises had blisters." Midoriko said.

"Ouch." Was the response Chita gave them.

"Five years of non-stop fighting and survival exercises will do that you." Chisana-ichi said. "So what brings you two into our cozy abode?" She asked.

"Well we heard you had just arrived back from your training, and seeing that we had free time on our hands, thought you girls-"

"Might want to stir up trouble like in the old days." Midoriko sad cutting Chita off.

"Exactly." He said smiling.

However before they could give their answer, Chisana-ichi picked up the feint smell of smoke coming from outside. "Hey, do you guys smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I do." Reo said sniffing the air.

The ran up to the front of the cave where other members of the clan was already gathered. They pushed their way up front and their widen at what they saw. Two flying beasts, one red, and one black flying over the nearby village, and raining down torrents of fire. They were covered in hard scales and had two long curved horns on the top of their skulls, similar to that of a bull's horns. They had spiked tipped tails as well as sharp claws and teeth. They had a thick membrane of skin that connected to their arms to the base of their tails that served as their wings.

"Dragons?" Midoriko said.

"Not any dragon I've seen before." Chisana-ichi said.

"They're Wyverns. They showed about three years ago and started causing all kinds of chaos." Reo said.

"But didn't Midoriichi get rid of them?" Chita asked as he looked over to his friend.

"I guess they figured they can muscle their way in, while she was in." Reo replied.

"Well they're dead wrong." Midoriko said. "I don't care who they think they are, no one is muscling in on our mom's territory!" She said and without warning she charged down the mountain side and sprinted into the forest.

"Come, on she'll need help. Wyverns are tougher than they look." Reo said.

As Midoriko closed in on the village she could see the devastation. Houses on fire, people screaming in terror. 'Serves them right for how they treated us.' She said in her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Chita closing in fast.

"So what's the plan o'fearless leader?" Chita asked Midoriko.

"You get all the people out of here, I'll distract the dragons." She answered.

"Wyverns." He said correcting her.

"What?"

"They're called Wyverns." He repeated.

"Whatever, just do your part and I'll do mine." She ordered.

He nodded and sped off ahead. He rushed in the village and used his speed to put out the flames. He started to clear away the wreckage of one house that had a family trapped under it. When he removed the debris, the family cowered in fear at the sight of him.

"Demon!" The father shouted.

"Half-demon, to be exact, but now's not the time for that." He said as extended his hand, so he could pull them out.

The man was hesitant, which was common in these times, because demons are not ones to be trusted. "Look, now is not the time for this, it's either take my hand and live, or be roasted by a pair of Wyverns." Chita told him.

The man reluctantly grabbed his hand and he was able to pull them to safety before the rest of the house caved in. Midoriko ignited her fists with the same green glowing energy that her mother uses and chucked a huge ball of energy at the red Wyvern, hitting it on its back. The Wyvern growled as it turned to face her.

"Yeah that's right, I did it. You gotta problem with that?" She asked.

The Wyvern roared and spewed out flames at her. She outran the flames and chucked more balls of energy at it. "Is that all you got? I've hardly broken a sweat." She said mocking the beast.

She turned when a shadow fell over her. She looked back to see the black Wyvern above her as it opened its mouth and shot flames at her. She rolled out of the way as the Wyverns gave chase. Thinking quickly she jumped up to the roof of the nearest house and launched herself at the black Wyvern just as devoured the house with its flames. The Wyvern soared past her and she flipped on her back to face the Wyvern and fired a beam of energy that cut through the membrane on its left wing.

The Wyvern cried out in pain as it crashed into the trees outside of the village. Reo, and Chisana-ichi joined her after helping more villagers escape to safety. "We got your back." Reo said.

"No, you go help Chita with the evacuation. Sis, you're with me." Midoriko said.

They both nodded and Chisana-ichi ignited her fists with white energy similar to what the spirit energy that Kimiko would use. They looked up as the red Wyvern circled around.

"Ready sis?" Midoriko asked.

"Whenever you are." She replied.

They jumped up as it shot its flames at them. They shot past the Wyvern and turned to attack.

"Combination Attack!" Midoriko shouted.

"Moesakuru hono!" The said in unison. A mixture of green and white energy shot out from their fists and spiraled together as it formed a dragon. The infernal dragon opened it's jaws and swallowed the red Wyvern. It shrieked and cried out as its flaming mass cried out in pain and crashed in the center of the village.

Midoriko and Chisana-ichi landed on the ground, next to the charred body of the dead Wyvern. They turned to see Reo and Chita smiling and giving them a thumbs up, as well as the surviving villagers coming up to them. They all looked back as the black Wyvern rose up and let out a roar at the loss of its mate. The black Wyvern took to the skies and disappeared into the clouds.

The villagers cheered and praised the four half-demons that had saved them from certain disaster. They all stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"They think we're heroes." Chita said. "Cool."

"Well we did just save the village from two Wyverns." Reo pointed out.

Chisana-ichi smiled. She was happy to finally have the respect of the villagers, she was happy to have finally showed them that they were not the monsters they made them out to be.

"The fools." Midoriko said causing the other three to look at them. "Ungrateful, the lot of them. They would have been dead if we hadn't shown up when we did."

"Midoriko, what are you saying? Can't you see they're finally expressing their gratitude?" Chisana-ichi. asked.

"Wake up Chisana-ichi. Where was there respect and gratitude, when we were little? They can keep it. I didn't come here to save them, I was merely protecting my territory." Midoriko said as she turned and disappeared into the forests, leaving the other three to their thoughts.

**And done! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and what do you think of the the little team of Midoriko, Ichi, Chita and Reo? Originally in Midoriichi, I wanted the team be a femme fatale, consisting of Midoriichi, Kimiko, Buraun, and Yori, but never found the chance to include Yori into the story. And if you were wanted to see Midoriichi this chapter, I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but she will be in the next chapter and will most likely be having some one on one with Midoriko. Until next time everybody!**


	3. Chapter 2 Heiress to the Throne

**Hey guys I'm back with another Next Geberation Chapter. A quicker upload than I did last time we all can agree on for sure, but since I don't have much to say here, let's just get started with the chapter!**

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.

**Ch.2 Heiress to the Throne**

**The Next Day**

Midoriko and Chisana-ichi returned to their mountain home after their sparring and heard the sound of laughter. They smiled as they heard the laughter of their mothers, which meant they returned safely home. They walked deeper into the cave to see Midoriichi, Kimiko, Akai, and Ron laughing and talking amongst each other. Kimiko was the first to turn and notice the twins.

"Well where have you two been?" She asked.

"Training." The twins answered simultaneously.

Ron and the others turned to face them. "Well if isn't Miko and Ichi." He said with a wide grin.

"Hey Uncle Ron!" The twins said at the same time.

"Man Kimiko, they've grown into beautiful women, just like their mom." He said with a smile as he looked back at Kimiko.

Midoriichi huffed "What are you trying to say buffoon?" She asked as she kicked a rock at Ron and hit him in the back.

Ron rubbed the sore spot on his back. "Nothing, I'm not implying that you lack beauty because of your age or anything?" He said grinning.

"You trying to start a fight? I can say the same about you. Age has done nothing for your maturity." Midoriichi replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey, hey cut it out you two. Not in front of the twins. Ron just because Midoriichi is over three hundred years old doesn't make her any less beautiful than me." Kimiko said.

"Thank you love." Midoriichi said as she placed a kiss on the priestess' cheek. "Wait a minute." Midoriichi said looking at Kimiko. "Are you implying that I'm old as well?"

"Oh, Midoriichi." Kimiko said as she shook her head and chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go head for a swim, you wanna join me Midoriko?" Chisana-ichi asked her older sister.

Midoriko, shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll get some more training done."

"Hey sounds like a plan. I'll be your sparring partner." Ron said.

Midoriko nodded in approval and the three left the cave together. Midoriichi was about to follow along and watch Midoriko beat up Ron, when Akai stopped her.

"Midoriichi a word if you will. Actually we both you and Kimiko." Akai said motioning for the parents to follow her. Both women looked at each other hoping the other had a clue as to what was going on, but Midoriichi shrugged and followed behind her mother.

They walked deeper into the cave where they were sure nobody would be able to hear their conversation.

"Is something wrong mother?" Midoriichi asked Akai.

"Yes and no." She answered.

Midoriichi raised an eyebrow at her mother's reply.

"It's time for you to pick an heir to your throne." She stated.

"An heir?" Kimiko repeated.

"Why so early?" Midoriichi asked.

"It's never to early to pick a worthy successor Midoriichi." Akai said.

"I suppose you're right."

"Also I would like to test their ability to transform." Akai stated.

"Transform? They're only half-demon they shouldn't be capable of doing such a thing." Kimiko interjected.

"Just like they shouldn't be able to ignite their fists and fill them with demonic power." the red feathered woman pointed out.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. I remember Buraub of the Neko Clan, being able to do so." Midoriichi stated as she recalled the training Kimiko gave the cat demon twenty years ago.

"That's because Josei was her mother, and she is a pretty powerful demon in her own right, just like Kuraiichi." Akai said.

"I see, so that's what this is about. You think that one of them is going to turn out like her don't you?" Midoriichi asked with an accusing tone.

Akai silently nodded to her daughter.

"How could you say such a thing about your own granddaughter? Do you know how much faith you're not showing by saying such things?" Midoriichi said angrily.

"It's not that I don't have faith, I'm just concerned. What if Midoriko turns out like-"

"She wont! Neither of them will!" Midoriichi roared.

"She has the same black energy Kuraiichi has." Akai said interrupting Midoriichi.

"I'm not too worried about Chisana-ichi. She doesn't exhibit the same traits that Kuraiichi does. However Midoriko is a different story. I'm afraid she possesses the same gene that you and Kuraiichi possesses."

"What will her transforming prove?" Kimiko asked.

"That she possesses enough of the gene to become a Daiyokai. It's not uncommon for half demons to achieve their full demon status, but once they do they change, and it's usually not for the better." Akai said to the two mothers.

"I believe that might have been the case with Kuraiichi. She was an orphan child when we found her, a survivor of the Southern Tori Clan. She had an odd aura about her, that wasn't right, she couldn't remember much. If she had parents, siblings, or friends for that matter. All she could remember was her name. I believe on the day that the Southern Tribe met their end whatever happened that day, caused Kuraiichi to transition from half-demon to full demon." Akai explained. "I know the time will come when one of them if not both will transform into a full demon, I just want to know how bad the transition will be." Akai said.

"Bullshit. I'm full demon and possess this so called "gene" and you don't see me going on a killing spree." Midoriichi stated.

"Yes not on humans, but how many Neko have you slain during the war between the two clans. The number is half to the total of lives lost to Kuraiichi demon and human, and let us not forget when you transitioned into Daiyokai. Or do you not remember almost killing Kimiko?"

Midoriichi looked over to Kimiko as she recalled that night. A situation she was glad that was avoided. Midoriichi looked off to her left as she tried to rid herself of the image of that night.

"I'm not trying to single Midoriko or Chisana-ichi out. I love my grandchildren with all of my heart, and I would give my life for the both of them at any moment. I just don't want some unknown influence of power from Kuraiichi's lost past to hurt them or worse kill them." Akai said as she voiced her opinion on the matter.

"This also ties into who should be next to lead the Tori. Personally I believe it should be Chisana-ichi. While she is not as strong as Midoriko, she is more level headed. She can think clearly in tough situations, her training has proved this. Midoriko would so make an excellent heir to the throne, because she is powerful and can make good judgment. However she has a temper, and can go flying off the handle at times. She shows great dedication to the clan, and most of all to us her family, but-"

"She is not so approving of humans." Kimiko said interrupting Akai.

Akai nodded agreeing with Kimiko's statement.

"I wouldn't be either. You know how they treat our daughters and Kimiko." Midoriichi said.

"I know full well love." Kimiko said. "But the other day she looked like she was ready to rip a woman's head off."

"Kimiko you too? Midoriko wouldn't hurt humans." Midoriichi said in her defense.

"Name one human that she likes besides her own mother and Ron." Akai told Midoriichi.

"There's that guy Kimiko buys her fruits and vegetables from, and his wife." Midoriichi said.

"Two humans, out of hundreds, thousands that inhabitant these lands." Akai said.

"Midoriichi I trust her to do the right thing, however I do belive that Midoriko would attack them if provoked, or good enough reason." Kimiko said. "As her parents we should work with her on that."

Midoriichi let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, you can give them the transformation test, but I don't want to hear anymore about this from either of you." She said moving her index finger from Akai to Kimiko.

"This isn't an issue you can just avoid Midoriichi. It's a serious matter. I'm putting as much faith in them as I did in you."

"Thanks alot mom." Midoriichi said as she walked off.

She walked back up to the front to see Midoriko and Ron still sparring down below. She smiled as she saw her counter Ron's attacks and smile that was on her face as they continued on. It put a smile on her face to see her daughter happy, but her mother's words did not leave her mind. She knew full well of Midoriko's dislike for humans, as well as her attitude that she admitted was similar to her own. She just gave her the benefit of the doubt is all, placing her full trust into her daughter.

'We raised her well enough. She's knows the taking of innocent lives is wrong and is considered an unforgivable act. So why can't I shake this feeling I have?' Midoriichi said in her thoughts.

Midoriichi did not want to say that she doubted her eldest daughter, but she couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that was rising up in her. She thought about the chances of her children turning into Daiyokai, and knew that they were very slim. But even then there still laid some small percent chance it could happen. She also knew that if the transformation was like the one she had when fighting Kuraiichi, then it would be a dark day for all of them.

Midoriichi looked back as she heard the footsteps of Kimiko and Akai approaching. Akai spoke first as Kimiko went to join Midoriichi at the cave entrance. "I'll test their abilities later on this evening after they've had a chance to relax. Do not worry Midoriichi, they'll do fine whether they can transform or not."

Midoriichi said nothing as she continued to stare out and watch her daughter spar. Akai left her to her thoughts and walked back into cave. Kimiko looked back as she watched the older woman leave, and then she looked back to Midoriichi. She could tell that she was taking in the information that they were given. Just like her Midoriichi didn't want to think that their children could end up turning into another Kuraiichi, but Kimiko knew that as long as they all had each other then they would be alright, but she too even had her doubts.

'Would it be enough?' Kimiko began to ponder.

** XX**

On the far side of the land where the Neko reside, Josei was mercilessly pushing Chita and Reo through their training regiment. Chita collapsed from exhaustion.

"Get up! Did I say you can take a rest?" Josei said as she towered over the exhausted cat demon.

"Just five more minutes boss lady." He said with a tired breath.

"The enemy wont give you five minutes to rest. As per our agreement, you'll do double the training today, so I don't want to hear any more complaining out of you." She said.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything." He said as he forced himself up.

Josei kicked him in his chest and applied pressure on it as he tried to free himself. "Was that a complaint I heard?"

"No ma'am. Just me thinking out loud again." Chita groaned.

Reo leapt out from the bushes behind his mother in an attempt to free his friend from his mother's grasp. Unfortunately she sensed the attack coming and back handed him in the face without even turning around. She listened to the sound of him rolling in the dirt.

"Did you really think I was going to forget about you my son?" She said smiling as she kept her gaze on Chita.

Reo sucked his teeth. "I was sure that Chita could keep you busy long enough for us to gain an advantage."

"Face it man, your mother has no blindspots." Chita said.

"Everyone has a blindspot. Just don't expect your opponent to show them to you." Josei said as she removed her foot from his chest.

The boys nodded as they took in the advice from Josei, and continued another round of training exercises.

**That's it for this chapter, sorry if there was no action in it this time. I wanted to inform you all about the dangers and possibilities of either of the twins activating such hidden potential, if they can at all. What do you think might happen? Leave a comment with your thoughts and answers or Kuraiichi's ghost will come to get you tonight lol jk or am I?...**

**Also incase you were wondering how old Akai and Josei are the events of Kuraiichi's past took place over six hundred years ago. So that makes them anywhere from 620 to 650. Have a nice night everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3 Akai's Test

**I have with me the chapter to Midoriichi: The Next Generation. Not much to say today but let's get started!**

I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.

**Ch.3 Akai's Test**

Akai, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi all sat perched on rocks under the waterfall as they meditated and gathered their energies. High above Midoriichi kept an ever watchful eye over them. If what Akai said was true, then she would have to figure out how to deal with the dark energies of Kuraiichi that lay dormant inside her daughters.

"What's the point of this grandmother? Why can't we just gather our energy the normal and fast way?" Midoriko asked.

"Because, you need to learn to center yourself. Your body, mind and spirit, must be one with each other. You cannot hope to get any stronger than you already are without having any balance in your life." Akai answered as her eyes remained closed.

Midoriko huffed. "I don't feel any stronger, maybe I've already balanced and centered myself."

"You think so?" Akai asked her. "Then show me, Midoriko. Stand." She told her granddaughter.

Midoriko did as she was told and stood up on the rock. "Now balance yourself on one foot." Midoriko complied and raised her right leg as she began to balance herself on the slippery rock.

"See. Balanced." Midoriko said with a smirk.

Akai then pointed her index finger at Midoriko's foot and shot a jolt of electricity at her foot. Midoriko yelped as she jumped up and upon landing slipped and fell into the water. Chisana-ichi couldn't help but laugh as her sister swam back up to the surface with a scowl on her face.

"If you were balanced, would not have slipped." Akai said as she opened her eyes. Midoriichi who kept watch from above placed her hand over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disappointment.

"That was a dirty move grandma." Midoriko said. She looked over to her sister who was still laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Midoriko, but you have to admit it was kinda funny." Chisana-ichi said as she gave her elder sister a wide grin. "You should've seen the look on your face." She said before bursting out into another laughing fit.

Akai looked over to Chisana-ichi. "Ok now it's your turn."

"Huh? My turn?" She questioned.

Akai nodded. "You're not gonna shock me too are you?" She asked her grandmother.

"We'll see, now stand." Akai told her.

Chisana-ichi nodded and did as she was told. She was hoping she wouldn't get the same treatment as Midoriko. She raised her left leg as she balanced on her right foot, and she let out a sigh as she was able to stand her ground on the slippery surface. She looked over to Akai to see if she was up to something. Akai sat there with her eyes closed and didn't move. Chisana-ichi sighed again when she saw that she was not in any danger. Then suddenly she felt something sharp prick her in her rear and she too yelped and lost balance, causing her to fall into the river.

Now it was Midoriko's turn to laugh as her younger sister swam to the surface and plucked a red feather from her left butt cheek. "That was totally uncalled for ya know." She said as she climbed back up the rock.

"You both lack balance. You have yet to understand the purpose of centering yourselves." Akai said.

"Then inform us, o'wise one." Midoriko said with a huff.

Akai quickly reached out and slapped Midoriko in the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for!?" She asked.

"Playing dumb now are we?" Akai asked.

"Sorry Grandma." Midoriko apologized as she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

"When one center's one's self, they are allowing their selves to become one with nature. When you have balance within yourself you can hear and feel the world around you come to life. You can also work hand in hand with it." She said.

She could tell that the twins weren't exactly following what she was saying. "Here let me show you." Akai said as she pointed to the river. "When I was your age I began training to center myself and be one with nature, that's how I can do this." Akai said as she her fists lit up with electricity. "However before that I chose to center my self with water."

"I take it, it didn't go so well?" Midoriko asked.

Akai smirked. "You tell me." She said as she dove into the water. Seconds later they saw the water rise and spiral into the air around Akai. She raised her right hand and slashed the water, splitting the river down the middle, she then took her left hand sliced the water horizontally splitting it once again.

"Whooooaaa." The twins said in unison.

Akai landed back on the rock as the river became whole again. "See, however I can only do this when I am next to the water."

The two girls nodded as they wanted to try it themselves. They crossed their legs and began to meditate again.

**Several Hours Later**

After hours of meditating, Akai could feel that her granddaughters had finally reached inner balance. They steeped out from under the waterfall and back onto dry land. Midoriichi woke from her slumber, curious to see what her daughters had achieved.

"Now, I want to test your inner abilities." Akai said.

"Inner abilities?" Chisana-ichi asked.

Akai nodded. "As you know some demons like your mother and I possess the ability to transform into our true forms. In our case giant birds. However most half-demons can achieve this in different ways. I want to see if you two can transform." She explained to them. "Now I'm not trying to get your hopes up or anything, but for half-demons you two possess the abilities to produce feathers just like any member of our clan, so therefore you should be capable of transformation."

"And if we can't transform?" Midoriko questioned.

"Then it is as simple as that. Now let us begin."

The twins nodded, ready to try their hand at transformation. 'Here we go.' Midoriichi watched, wanting to see what her daughters could do.

"First I want you to reach deep within yourselves. Just like at the waterfall, you must have balance in order to draw the power out. The trigger to transformation comes from within you."

Midoriko and Chisana-ichi concentrated their energies and tried their best to draw from it. "How will we know if we found the trigger?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"Trust me, you'll know. It's a feeling like no other, it's like being reborn all over again." She answered.

She watched as their demonic aura grew stronger and the wind began to pick up. Soon their became visible as it spiraled upwards into the sky. Chisana-ichi's aura was white and Midoriko's was green.

"Your pushing out to much energy. You have to reach deeper, or otherwise all you do is burn yourselves out. Midoriko control your aura, it's whipping out everywhere. You have to keep it flowing around you. Chisana-ichi, your aura is not strong enough, did deeper, and draw out more. I want both of you try and match the other." Akai instructed.

The twins did as they were told, trying to match each other's flow. Akai could see the physical strain it was taking on them, it had been close to ten minutes and they were showing signs of progression. 'They have what it takes, but there is something blocking their way, like a locked door. Maybe the transformation to full demon is the key they need.' Akai said in her thoughts.

"O.k. that's enough. You girls need to take a break." She told her granddaughters.

Chisana-ichi stopped her flow of energy and as soon as she did, she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She looked up to see Midoriko was still putting out a ton of energy.

"That's enough Midoriko. Rest and then try again tomorrow.

"No, I can feel something. I think I'm almost there, I just have to reach a little further." Midoriko said.

Her aura surged as she tried to reach deep within herself and draw out her latent potential. The wind picked up again as the output from her aura grew stronger.

"Midoriko you burning yourself out. Stop it child." Akai warned her.

"I am not a child. I won't stop not when I'm so close." Midoriko said. 'I can do this. I have to, I have to prove that I'm not a child. I'm not a child, I'm not!' She said in her thoughts.

Akai then watched as her green aura started to turn black. Midoriichi who was also watching stood up to take action.

"Midoriko stop your gonna end up killing yourself!" Akai said.

Midoriko felt that she was close, she too felt that she reached a door that needed to be opened, but she didn't have the right key. She tried to cease the flow of energy, but it would not stop. Midoriko eyes widened and she began to panic.

"I can't stop it. I can't stop it!" She shouted.

"Oh, no." Akai said and she rushed over to her.

However Midoriichi reached her first and clashed with her daughters dark aura. Using her own demonic aura, she drilled through Midoriko's and hit her in the gut with her fist. Midoriko lost consciousness directly after and her flow of power stopped altogether.

Midoriichi laid her down on the ground. "Will she be o.k.?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, she just needs to rest." Midoriichi said. "Can you excuse us, I need to talk to your grandmother." She said.

Chisana-ichi nodded and watched as her mother and grandmother walked away a few yards before stopping.

"What was that about?" Midoriichi asked.

"That was the gene I warned you about. She has Kuraiichi's gene." Akai said.

Midoriichi sighed. "I was hoping you were wrong. This is not something I wanted for either of them."

"The best we can do is help her control that power. Teach her to control it, before it controls her." Akai said. "I hope you don't think that this makes her different. She is still your daughter, just like you are still mine. You have the gene as well, so only you can teach her how to tame it, by her helping her find what's most important in her life."

"I would never second guess my own child, and I know what I have to do." Midoriichi said as she looked back to Midoriko's unconscious body. Midoriichi scratched the back of her head. "Come on, they've had enough for one day."

Akai agreed and they went to retrieve Midoriko and head home.

**Tori Clan Den**

They returned home where Kimiko eagerly awaited their arrival. "What happened to Midoriko?" She asked concern immediately taking over.

"Come child, let's put your sister down in her bed." Akai said.

Chisana-ichi followed behind her grandmother leaving the two women to talk.

"Midoriichi what happened?" Kimiko asked again.

"She has the gene." Midoriichi whispered.

"What?" Kimiko said.

"My mother's dark powers flow through her veins as well. Today it almost consumed her." She told the former priestess.

"Is she o.k.? Will she be alright?" Kimiko asked her again.

"She'll be fine for the most part. However if something is not done, then she'll be lost to us." Midoriichi explained.

Tears began to form in Kimiko's eyes as she through herself into Midoriichi's arms. Midoriichi held her tightly and rubbed her back. "Shh, shh, it's ok love. I'll take care of it, we wont lose her. Trust me Kimiko, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep her safe." She promised.

Kimiko nodded as she continued to cry. Midoriichi could tell she was already thinking the worst. Even Midoriichi knew what would happen if she could not get Midoriko to contain her power. She knew what she would have to do. She pushed the thought far from her mind as she began to focus on what steps needed to be taken to protect their eldest daughter from the path of self destruction.

**Done. That's another chapter completed and things don't seem to be looking so well, but do you think Midoriko will be just fine or no? Leave a comment with your thoughts and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 4 Midoriichi & Midoriko

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of Midoriichi: The Next Generation. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to be quicker with the uploads.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Ch.4 Midoriichi & Midoriko**

"I have what?" Midoriko asked.

"You have the genes of Kuraiichi, just like I do. If you don't learn to control it then you will become a monster, just like she was." Midoriichi explained.

Midoriko was stunned at the news she had been given. "How-how could I be her?" Midoriko said.

Midoriichi shook her head. "You're not her. You will never become her; I'll make sure of that. Think about it. You're fists glow green like mine, but can turn black like hers. You love to fight, just like Kuraiichi and I. Unfortunately you possess more of the gene than I do."

"What happens if I can't control the power?" Midoriko asked.

Midoriichi looked away. "Let's…not talk about that." She replied. Silence drifted in between them for several seconds before Midoriichi spoke up again. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do."

Midoriko simply nodded and followed after her mother. She followed Midoriichi to the top of the mountain. Thinking back this was the first time she has climbed to the peak, she enjoyed the breeze as it blew her hair around but she never took her eyes off her mother.

She was about to ask her what they were doing on top of the mountain when Midoriichi spoke first. "Midoriko sit." She told her eldest daughter.

Midoriko did as she was instructed. "Now I understand that you and Chisana-ichi have been undergoing elemental training. I wish to see it for myself." Midoriicihi stated.

Midoriko closed her eyes and began meditating. In half an hour's time she had fully centered herself and the wind began to pick up. As the wind became stronger Midoriko began to rise up into the air. When she was a foot off the ground she stood, her feet touching the flowing current of air beneath her. She then entered a fighting stance and went through several motions. As she did the wind flowed around her in mighty gusts until she was finished. She then firmly placed herself back on the ground, and looked towards her mother.

Midoriichi had been studying her movements carefully and noticed that while she has gained exceptional control, she still had a long ways to go before she could master her elemental ability.

"Now." Midoriichi said as she entered a fighting a stance. "Come at me." Midoriichi told her.

Midoriko's eyes lit up with delight. "Seriously?" It's been a long time since she gotten to spar with her mother. Midoriko couldn't even recall the last time they spared, it had been so long.

"I want you to bring your best because I'm not holding back. I'm coming at you with the intent to kill." Midoriichi told Midoriko.

Midoriko simply nodded as she entered her fighting stance. 'I'm going to find out exactly what triggers the transformation, then stop it.' Midoriichi thought.

The wind blew past as they stared each other down. Then in an instant they clashed, their demonic auras clashing as they continuously collided with one another. Midoriko jumped over Midoriichi's leg sweep and lit her fists up with green energy. Reacting quickly Midoriichi did the same, blocking Midoriko's punch. She quickly grabbed Midoriko and flung her around before releasing her.

Midoriko gained her footing as she landed, sliding back a bit. Midoriichi was already on the attack as she rushed up to her daughter. She blasted the ground sending debris into the air. Midoriko put up her guard as she awaited her mother's next move. When the dust settled Midoriichi was no longer in front of her, Midoriko quickly looked up as Midoriichi tackled her to the ground.

Midoriko blocked the first punches, and pushed her mother off and went on the attack. She lashed out with her right just missing Midoriichi. Midoriichi looked towards her daughter to see her smirking. Midoriko then turned the green demonic aura on her fists black. Midoriichi was not concerned at the moment because she's been able to do that since she was ten. However what Midoriko chose to do next Midoriichi did not see coming. She thrusted her hands forward and shot a beam of black energy at Midoriichi. She dodged it, only being clipped a bit in her right side.

Midoriko quickly jumped into Midoriichi's face and punched her knocking her back. Midoriichi slid as she hit the ground and looked up to see Midoriko holding the same smirk. 'She's gotten faster.' She said in her thoughts. "Lucky shot. Let's see you try that again." Midoriichi said.

Midoriko was happy to oblige as she ran up to her mother with alarming speed. This time Midoriichi was ready, and she countered by flipping over her and kicking Midoriko in her back. She followed up by blasting Midoriko continuously from behind. Midoriko put up her guard as Midoriichi kept up the onslaught determined to break her guard. Using this as her chance Midoriko quickly began to balance herself and unleash her elemental powers. She then unleashed the wind, blowing her mother back.

"You're holding back. Show me your full strength mother. Transform into a Daiyokai." Midoriko said.

Midoriichi smiled. "Aren't we getting a little full of ourselves? Do we really think that you will be able to handle me in that state?" She asked.

"Wont know until I try." Midoriko said.

Midoriichi sighed. "You're going to regret this kid." She said.

Midoriichi dug deep and drew out the dormant power of the Daiyokai. Her green demonic aura spiraled up into the sky creating dark storm clouds. Midoriko smiled upon seeing this, now she would get to see just how strong she really is. Midoriichi's power exploded outward as she finished transforming and she faced her daughter once again. Her body glowed a bright green as the armor appeared over her body, as she entered a fighting stance.

"Remember you asked for this." Midoriichi said.

Midoriko charged her and landed a blow right to her face. Midoriichi didn't even budge, as she took the full force of the punch. Midoriko attacked again, this time with a kick that didn't seem to faze her mother. She lashed out with her left foot, but Midoriichi caught it and picked up and slammed her on the ground.

Midoriko cried out as every muscle in her body began to ache. Midoriichi could see her daughter's aura began to twist. As it slowly became tainted with black.

' I see so it responds to her life being in danger.' Midoriichi thought.

She was taken from her thoughts as Midoriko blasted her with her black demonic aura. 'That one had just a little more power to it. She's unknowingly drawing power from the gene. I have to put an end to this fight.' Midoriichi said in her thoughts.

She began to walk forward as Midoriko continued to fire away with her attacks. For each step Midoriichi took, Midoriko took two more back. The black aura in her began to grow thicker as it was rising to the top. Midoriko looked back as her foot touched the edge of the mountaintop. With no other course of action left to her she charged Midoriichi again.

This time Midoriichi blocked her attack. Midoriko attacked again, repeatedly trying to land a hit, but Midoriichi blocked everytime. Midoriko vanished and appeared behind her before landing a kick to her side.

She felt her mother budge, but that meant little if she could not directly affect her. Midoriichi reacted quickly as three bladed feathers appeared on her wrist. She turned quickly in an attempt to slash Midoriko, but missed. Midoriko landed a foot away as she grabbed her stomach, she looked down to see a long cut going across it. She hissed at the pain, but put her guard up as she knew her mother was about to go on the attack. Another pair of bladed feathers appeared on Midoriichi's left wrist and she dashed into Midoriko landed a powerful blow to her gut. Midoriko rolled across the ground before coming to a stop.

She rose to her feet as Midoriichi rapidly appeared in the air above her. Midoriko blasted her with wind just barely keeping her mother at bay. Midoriko rolled out of the way as her mother crashed into the ground. Midoriko laid on the ground as she watched her mother's form rise and approach her.

"Give up yet?" She asked as the armor disappeared but she still remained in her Daiyokai state.

Midoriko rose to her feet. "Not…yet." She answered.

Midoriichi reached out to stop her, but she used her wind current to carry her into the sky and into the dark clouds. Midoriichi watched to see what her next move would be. Midoriko began to spin rapidly as she entered the clouds, twisting them as she spun faster. The roar of thunder could be heard Midoriko gathered energy and dispersed it among the clouds, before drawing them back to her. When she had gathered enough energy to form the supercell she began to descend twisting the clouds more violently.

On the mountaintop Midoriichi watched as a funnel cloud began to descend from the sky. 'So that's her plan. Not bad kid.' Midoriichi thought.

Further down below Kimiko was watching the action take place. Midoriichi landed next to her as the funnel cloud followed after.

"What's going on out here?" Kimiko asked.

"Just a little training." Midoriichi asked as she watched the funnel touch down on the ground.

Midoriichi braced herself for impact, but noticed that the tornado seemed erratic. She could see demonic aura shooting out of it. "Damnit, she's lost control. She wont be able to maintain that twister for long." Midoriichi said.

The tornado began moving towards the direction of the nearby village, who's inhabitants were already trying to seek shelter since the tornado touched down. "Kimiko, can you stop that thing?" Midoriichi asked.

"Can you hold it off long enough for me to do so?" Kimiko asked.

Midoriichi nodded and jade wings erupted from her back and she took off after the tornado as it barreled through the forest. Midoriichi landed and intercepted its path, and lit her fists with her green aura. She shot out a steady stream of energy that collided with the tornado. Midoriichi felt herself being slowly pushed back in the direction of the village so she put more force into her attack.

Meanwhile Kimiko began to chant as she made various hand signs. A white aura formed around her as she continued the chant. Finally she clasped her hands together and as she focused all her energy into her hands. She thrusted them forward as she aimed for the center of the tornado where Midoriko was located.

"Seisei-ho: Bunsan (Purification Technique: Disperse)" Kimiko shouted as she released the white energy onto the tornado. Midoriichi was outside the village gates when Kimiko's technique slammed into the funnel cloud.

Midoriichi pushed harder against the wind currents as the village was beginning to blow away. The white essence of the energies wrapped around the twister, constricting it. They then converged on its center, piercing through Midoriko's demonic aura and relinquishing its hold over the wind currents. The tornado began to twist and turn as the two aura's battled, but Kimiko's attack overpowered the sheer raw force of Midoriko's black aura and the tornado dispersed.

The winds died down and Midoriko fell from the sky. Midoriichi caught her, and seen that once again the girl was unconscious. Why she failed in trying to keep her in control this time, she now knew what triggered the black aura and she now knew how to stop it. Midoriichi looked back into the village and saw that while it has suffered minimal damage, no one was hurt.

Midoriichi thanked the heavens before flying off back to the mountains and back home to her family. Unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure watched from the shadows, witnessing the event of Midoriko's latent power beginning to awaken.

"She's coming along nicely. She just needs that extra push." The feminine voice said, before disappearing into the shadows.

**That's the end of this chapter and yes I have a thing for creepy cloaked figures watching from the distance lol. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy your day!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Third Clan

**Hey guys I know I've been gone a while and that this story needs a major update, but I had finals to attend to, but now that those are over I get three weeks to make up for lost time. Starting with Midoriichi: Next Generation and I'm eager to get the ball rolling.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Ch.5 The Third Clan**

Several months had passed as Midoriichi had worked with Midoriko to control her darker powers. They were making good progress, but Midoriko still could not control it if it came in vast quantities. Midoriichi had an idea, a risky one, but an idea nonetheless.

"You want to do what?" Akai questioned, her eyes wide with disbelief of what her daughter had just proposed.

"I want to help Midoriko turn into a full demon. If she can master how to transform into a full-fledged demon she can unlock her full potential." Midoriichi said.

"Absolutely not. We don't know what effect that will have on her mind and body. It could kill her, or worse she could kill others." Akai said. "That is something you shouldn't be playing around with."

"Then what do you propose we do?" She asked her mother.

"We have Kimiko seal away Kuraiichi's dark power." Akai answered.

"And weaken her, no way! She won't be at full strength that way. I want to help her not cripple her." Midoriichi told her mother.

"I do too, sealing away her power will protect her." Akai said.

"Then why didn't you seal away my powers, when I was younger?" She asked.

"You were full demon, and had better control, Midoriko does not."

"I think we should let Midoriko see what she wants to do. It's her power, not ours." Midoriichi said as she walked deeper into the cave.

**XX**

Midoriko was walking through the field on her way back home from training. She definitely felt stronger thanks to her mother's help. 'Now only if I could master transforming, I could get so much stronger.' She thought. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew past her.

"Spying on me again you little perv." Midoriko said.

Chita emerged from the bushes behind her, chuckling. "Not all, I don't know where you get these weird assumptions from." He said.

"I have not forgotten what happened at the hot springs five years ago." She said turning to face him.

Chita chuckled nervously. "Like I said that was all a misunderstanding, a very amazing misunderstanding." He said.

Midoriko moved to take a step forward, and before her foot could even touch the ground she was in Chita's face and grabbed his collar. He was shocked by her speed, as he recalled she was never this fast before. He stared into her green eyes as she gave him an evil smile, one that usually comes with a beating, just like at the hot springs five years ago. Though he wasn't intimidated by it, to him it only made her look more beautiful.

"How's this for a misunderstanding." She began. "If I ever catch you trying to take a sneak peek at my body again, I'll do more than just stomp your ass into the ground." She said.

Chita smiled. "You know if you wanted to get closer, all you had to do was ask." Chita said.

Midoriko pushed him away. "Dumbass. What do you want anyway?" She asked him.

"Your sister sent me to find you. Her, and Reo figured we should all hang out since you've been training like crazy. I say we ditch them, just for today and we can hang for a bit." He offered.

"Hang? Me? With you?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

Midoriko laughed. "I don't think so. Now let's go lover boy." She said as she walked off leaving Chita with his newfound low self-esteem.

It didn't take long for them to reunite with Chisana-ichi and Reo. Upon the arrival, Midoriko saw that Reo was rather close to her younger sister. Reo leaned in and whispered something into her ear causing the female half demon to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked announcing her arrival.

"Sister!" Chisana-ichi cheered. "I finally get to see you outside of your training schedule."

"Well mother insists that I learn more proper control to get stronger." Midoriko answered.

"Now you know how we feel. Right Chita?" Reo said.

"Totally." Chita said in a defeated tone.

"You ok, man?" Reo asked.

"Yeah, I will be just a bruised ego." Chita said.

Reo could only guess that it had something to do with Midoriko, he would talk to Chita about that later.

"Now that we're all together, I got a story to tell you." Chisana-ichi.

Midoriko groaned. "I haven't been here five minutes and you want to put me to sleep with a story." She said with a deadpanned expression.

"Shut up." Chisana-ichi said. "Now grandmother told me something two days ago that I think you all would find interesting." She said.

Midoriko yawned and waved her off. "Just get on with it."

"Now we know there are numerous demon clan's out there, the fox clan, the snake clan, etc. Then there are the Tori and the Neko, two powerful clans since the beginning. However did you know there was a third?" Chisana-ichi asked.

Midoriko and Chita expressions changed quickly. "Mother told me there was a third clan, but she didn't elaborate much on who they were or anything." Reo said.

" A third great clan?" Midoriko asked. "Who were they?"

"Not so boring now huh?" Chisana-ichi teased, in which Midoriko responded by flipping her off.

"Ok, so Like the Tori are of Heaven and the Neko are of the Earth. The Inu clan were from Hell."

"A dog clan from hell, well I guess that explains why we've never seen them." Chita said.

"Not quite as it this all started thousands of years ago." Chisana-ichi said. "When the earth was formed there was man and beast. But from the shadows demons arose and as time progressed demons began to become more prominent and out these demon clans were the Tori, Neko, and Inu." She explained. "It didn't take long for these three clans to assume authority of the lands and that's where the trouble began. The Tori took to the skies wanting nothing to with the earth, as they saw the skies and the heaven above as their home. However the Neko and the Inu clan were earthbound and thought they deserved the land more than the other. War broke out between the two and just like the war between the Tori and Neko they were even as well." She continued.

"Well it's obvious we won after all, the Neko are still here." Reo boasted.

"Not without help." Chisana-ichi added. "The Inu realized that without help the war would never end, so they enlisted in the aid of the dragons and wyverns. Promising them a portion of the land, preferably the mountains where the Tori sat perched high above. The Tori were neutral in the war, but didn't take lightly to the Inu using their home as a bargaining chip. So they offered their services to the Neko provided they guarantee the Tori keep their home. With that promise made the Tori descended from the sky, or as the humans see the heavens above and engaged the dragons in battle." Chisana-ichi went on to explain.

"The dragons were forced to pull out of the war after having the numbers dwindle to a handful leaving the Inu to face two powerhouses alone. Now a wise man would have given up but not the Inu, they instead decided to draw power from a much darker place, Hell. Hell would lend them there unrelenting power only if the Inu swore their undying allegiance, and with that allegiance made a new battle in the war took place and with each person they killed, souls were sent to hell. Many innocents suffered until the rise of the Daiyokai. With the Daiyokai emerging in the clans of the Tori and Neko, they were able to bring about the end to the war and the remaining members were banished to the depths of hell." Chisana-ichi finished.

"Woah, now that's bad ass." Midoriko said. "Just goes to show you don't fuck with the best."

"You got that right." Reo said as they bumped fists.

"Also we're not too far from the ruins of said battleground where the Inu used to call home." Chisana-ichi said.

A smile worked its way across Midoriko's face. "Let's go check it out." She said.

**XX**

**Several minutes Later**

They arrived toward the spot indicated by Chisana-ichi located at the heart of Feudal Japan. They gazed in awe at the enormous crater made from a battle thousands of years ago as they drew closer.

"Come on we don't have long before, the guards show up. The clans take turn in shifts guarding this place, its off limits and forbidden to all." Chisana-ichi said.

"No kidding, I mean look at this place." Chita said. As they looked out over the crater that held the ruins of the third clan.

They walked down the pathway made by the Tori and the Neko years ago and began to exploring. Upon closer inspection they could see the place was littered with the bones of the Tori, Neko and Inu clans alike. Chita picked up a skull belonging to one of the Inu.

"Way cool." He said as he observed the skull.

"I found something even cooler." Midoriko said as she waved the others over.

They walked around the corner of a destroyed home to find what was probably a temple, well its remains anyway. However on top of said temple were two large skeletons, one was a dog skeleton and the other was a bird.

"Wow they died in mid battle?" Reo asked.

Chisana-ichi nodded. "Grandmother told me that the leader of the Tori and the leader of the Inu fight for days nonstop, until they just stopped moving. Both having died in the middle of mortal combat." She said.

She looked over to see Midoriko moving closer to the temple. "Midoriko what are you doing?"

"Getting a closer look, what does it look like?" She countered.

"I don't think we should go in there." Her younger sister said.

"Then don't come in. What about the rest of you?" She asked as she pushed the temple doors open.

"I'm going stay outside with Chisana-ichi." Chita said looking away from Midoriko.

Midoriko turned her gaze to Reo. "I'll go with her, just to make sure she doesn't get in any trouble." Reo said to Chisana-ichi, who nodded in approval.

The two demons entered the temple and began exploring. Except for the light coming from the entrance, the place was really dark. Midoriko wiped away some of the dust covering the walls to find that it was covered in ancient text.

"Great, I can't read whatever language this is." She said. "Can you read it?"

"Sorry I don't speak dog." Reo said.

They continued down a set of steps that lead into a huge room. As soon as they had entered, torches came alive and lit the room up. The room itself showed signs that it hosted a big battle during a time of the great war. "Now we can at least see where we're going." Reo said.

Midoriko nodded and they explored the room. Reo expected the half of the room lined with old books. This books were also unreadable, and like above there were skeletons laid across the floor, except these skeletons still wore armor.

"Looks like they were hiding something down here." Midoriko said.

"You think the other clans know about it?" Reo asked.

"They have too, these soldiers fought hard to protect whatever was in here, and I doubt it was just books." She said.

She began looking around for signs of another passageway, but found none. "Is this place nothing but cobwebs and bones?" She sighed, and leaned up against the wall. As she did it began to move, startling her. "What the." She said.

A new passageway opened and revealed a long dark hall that was soon lit with torches.

"Where do you think it goes?" Reo asked.

Soon after a growl could be heard coming from the passageway, and a smile appeared on Midoriko's face.

"Somewhere interesting." She answered and walked forward.

Reo followed after her and the passageway door closed behind them. Thinking nothing of it they walked further into the temple following the sounds of growling. Reo decided to strike up a conversation with the female demon, besides he had something that he wanted to ask her.

"Did something happen between you and Chita?" Reo asked.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked.

"He wasn't his goofy self. He looked kind of down." Reo said.

"Well if I had to guess it might have something with him trying to ask me out." She said.

"You turned him down." Reo said.

"Naturally, Chita might be great for someone like Chisana-ichi, but not me." Midoriko answered.

**Outside the temple**

"What could be taking them so long?" Chisana-ichi whispered.

"Hey Chisana-ichi, can I ask you a question?" Chita said.

"Sure go ahead." She replied.

"Umm, what kind of guys does your sister like?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh, wow um, let's see strong ones I guess. She's always talking about how she wanted a strong man in her life. But I had no clue that you liked Midoriko." She said.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, well I already tried asking her out, and she turned me down." He said.

"Well here's a little bit of advice. Make yourself look stronger than Reo and she'll begin to warm up to you." Chisana-ichi said.

"So she likes Reo? I figured as much." Chita said. "Does he like her?"

Chisana-ichi chuckled a bit. "I wouldn't worry about that. He's taken, but I doubt Midoriko would like to hear that, and that worries me a bit." She said as she looked back towards the temple.

**Inside the Temple**

"So what kind of guys is the great Midoriko into then?" Reo asked.

"You know me, I've always liked the strong, muscle guys. Someone just as strong as me actually." She said. "Since we're talking about who we like. Who do you like?" She asked.

Reo was about to answer when they heard the growl again, it was a lot louder. They came to a stop when the torches stopped lighting the way. Then the torches started to light up the room in front of them. They stepped further in and watched as the room became brighter with each torch that was lit.

"Are those chains?" Midoriko asked as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

She was able to confirm that they were indeed chains as the room got brighter. She looked around the room to see that there were several more chains and they all met in a portion of the room that was still dark. The chains shook as whatever was hidden in the shadows growled again.

Midoriko and Reo looked to one another, just what was on the other side of those chains?

**Chapter close hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as I had writing it. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts and opinions. Also on a more important note. I send my condolences to the families of the children from Sandy Hook Elementary school in Connecticut. Keeping you in my prayers as we all hopefully can move towards a new and brighter year.**


	7. Chapter 6 Temptation

**I'm back with the long overdue chapter of Midoriichi NG. Once again I would like to apologize for being gone so long as I was kidnapped by friends and family lol. But now that I'm back how about we get started and immerse ourselves into the wonderful world of Midoriichi?**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Ch.6 Temptation**

Midoriichi and Kimiko sat on the cliff edge of their mountain home as they looked over the landscape together. They held each other's as a cool breeze blew by swirling through their hair. Kimiko looked over to Midoriichi as she studied her features, the demon she fell in love with was well over three hundred years old, but she didn't look a day over twenty-five. In some aspects it was that reason in which made Kimiko feel old. Though she had just entered her forties she looked ten years younger than anyone would have cared to guess.

"You know I love these moments, where we can sit and enjoy each other's company. Without a care in the world." Kimiko said.

"You read my mind Kim, then again any day I get to spend with you is a good day." Midoriichi smiled.

"Then tell me Midoriichi, can you tell what I'm thinking?" The priestess asked.

"I think I can take a very good guess." Midoriichi said as she leaned in to kiss her lover.

Their lips were mere inches away when a Tori soldier popped up out of the blue. "Midoriichi!" He called out.

Midoriichi let out a frustrated groan. "This had better be good soldier. Now tell me what's got your feathers in a bunch?" She asked.

"It's the princesses! They're in grave danger!"

"Danger? Where are they?" Kimiko asked as she and Midoriichi quickly rose to their feet.

"They're at the Inu Clan ruins." The soldier said.

'Midoriko.' Midoriichi said in her thoughts. She was quickly taken from her thoughts as they felt a shockwave blow past them. 'Damnit, they must've released it.' Midoriichi said keeping the thought to herself.

"Come on, we musn't waste any more time. If that's what I think that was, then we're going to need help. Notify Josei and tell her to meet at the ruins at once." Midoriichi ordered her soldier.

He saluted her before taking off to notify Josei of the situation. Midoriichi turned to see Kimiko give her a worried expression, her expression reflected how she was feeling on the inside.

"Midoriichi what's happening? Why do we need Josei?" She asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way, now hope on we have to go." Midoriichi said as she kneeled down so Kimiko could climb on her back.

Kimiko wasted no time in doing so and Midoriichi leapt off into the jungle, she just hoped they weren't too late.

**Ten minutes earlier**

Midoriko and Reo were deep inside the temple of the Inu Clan ruins and they had stumbled upon some rather large chains. They knew something was on the other side because the chains rattled, but it was too dark to see what the chains were holding.

Midoriko walked up closer, her desire to discover what was on the opposite end the only thing coursing through her mind.

"Midoriko what do you think you're doing?" Reo asked.

"I want to know what's on the other end of those chains." She said as she charged her hand with green energy.

The energy shed a little light in the dark and she could make out a giant form in the back ground. She increased the energy flow to brighten the area a little more. "Hey those look like.."

She was cut off as a great force of wind blew her back. She stumbled to gain her footing as the ground began to rumble underneath her feet.

"Is it an earthquake?" Reo asked as he too started to lose his balance.

Once more they heard the familiar growl as it seemed to be coming from the darkness itself. The ground stopped shaking, giving the two half demons a chance to situate themselves. However that didn't last long as a blast of fire came their way. Reo and Midoriko dodged it with ease and Midoriko struck back, lighting her hand with green energy and striking back.

Midoriko knew she hit home, because a roar followed after. She didn't know if it was because she hurt it or pissed it off.

"Who dares enter my lair?" A voice said from the dark.

"I do." Midoriko said. "Now show yourself, or are you using the dark to hide your ugliness from the world." Midoriko said taunting whoever she was talking to.

"Can it be?" The voice said.

"It is as I thought. The Tori and the Neko after all this time." Another voice added catching Reo and Midoriko off guard.

A scaled hand emerged from the dark slamming down right in front of the two half demons. Soon the head a dragon emerged, the light from the torches reflected off of his dark blue scales.

"A dragon, I thought as much, when I saw scales." Midoriko said. "So this is what are respective families have been keeping under wraps huh?" She said as she walked up closer to the dragon.

"What's it to you half breed?" Another voice added as a green head appeared from the darkness.

"Two dragons?" Reo said puzzled. "Truthfully I thought the dragons were extinct, having been killed off thousands of years ago."

"Goes to show how much you know." The green head said. "Personally we would like nothing more than to wreak our revenge upon your cursed clans for our imprisonment here. If it wasn't for these damned chains that binds us…" The dragon said as it tried to inch its way closer to Midoriko.

"Sounds like a personal problem." She said, before turning to face Reo. "Reo let's go. My curiosity has been satiated." She said as they made their way back towards the entrance.

The dragon laughed. "That's right little half demon, run back to your mother."

Midoriko stopped in her tracks, her fists tightly balled up. "I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" She asked.

"I said run back home to your mother, this is no place for a child, nor a puny half breed such as yourself."

"I thought so." She muttered. Midoriko turned around and began to walk back to the two headed dragon. "A lot of talk coming from a shriveled up, oversized lizard. I've seen dragonflies spit flames hotter than yours."

"Such insolence. Then again you only have the courage to say so while we're shackled. Why don't you come a little closer and say that again." The blue dragon taunted.

"Gladly." Midoriko answered. She walked up closer to the dragon looking both of them in the eyes. The dragons wasted no time in attacking, raising their right foot and bringing it down on top of her.

"Midoriko!" Reo called out.

The two heads began to chuckle evilly. "Wanna try your luck next kitty cat?" The dragons asked.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" They heard a voice say from above.

They looked up to see Midoriko in the air. Angered the dragons lashed out with their claws, but Midoriko was faster. She dove downward with her left foot extended and landed a swift kick to the blue dragons face. She jumped back up when the green head tried to snap her up in his jaws, and countered him with a round house kick.

"Cocky little brat." The dragon said and they both spat fire down upon her.

Midoriko ran to the right as the dragons pursued with their flames. She lit her fists up with green demonic energy once again and countered the flames with her own. They collided as one tried to overpower the other.

Reo was about to assist Midoriko when she told him to stay back. "No Reo, this is my fight." She said.

"Are you insane? You honestly don't believe you can take him by yourself?" He responded.

"I do, besides how many people get to say they actually slayed a dragon?" She said.

She was locked in a stalemate with the two dragons as both of their energies caused an explosion to take place, shaking the room they were in. The chains that held the dragon began to slack a little. Midoriko and the dragons noticed, and she jumped back as they lunged forward. She quickly darted to the left avoiding the dragon's jaws, she quickly followed up with another blast to the dragon's face.

"Damn, did I even hurt it?" Midoriko wondered.

"It's going to take a lot more power than that to break these scales." The green headed dragon spoke.

"Then that's what I'll have to do." Midoriko said as she jumped out of the dragons range. She quickly began to center herself..

"Foolish child. Do you think we're just going to let you sit there and meditate?" The blue head roared.

They charged up their fire breath, but before they could fire at her Reo intervened quickly punching them in the face.

"So now the kitten wants to play?" The blue head spoke.

"We had almost forgotten about you." The green head finished.

Reo dodged the claws of the dragon as he bought time for whatever Midoriko was going to do. Midoriko concentrated, hoping that this time she wouldn't lose control over her abilities like she normally did when trying to amass so much energy. She watched as Reo danced around the two headed dragon with ease or so he was making it seem.

"Hold still, we're trying to squash you." The dragons said.

"I guess us mere children are too much for you to handle, wouldn't you agree?" Reo asked as he dodged the dragons clawed hand.

"You little runt. You have absolutely no idea of whom you're dealing with. I am Yasei the Immortal!" The two headed dragon shouted.

'Immortal huh? We'll see about that.' Midoriko thought.

Reo jumped back as Yasei moved forward from the dark. He stretched his wings that have grown old with age, as they had torn near the edges and small holes here and there. Nonetheless he flapped them and summoned mighty winds. Reo braced himself as the wind picked up around him. He was slowly being pushed back and thanks to being enclosed in the area the dust that the wind kicked up was making it hard to see his opponent.

Reo still was prepared, as he dodged the swipe from Yasei's claws, and the fire attack that followed after. However he wasn't ready for the surprise attack that came from behind as the green head lunged through the smoke with his jaws open, ready to swallow Reo whole.

Luckily Midoriko had just finished centering herself and with her newfound strength launched herself in between the attack with blinding speed as she encased her fists in the black aura and landed a punch to the dragon's head.

The dragon recoiled as it gazed upon Midoriko. "She has two auras? Most peculiar, just what are you child?" Yasei asked her.

"Your executioner." Midoriko declared as she pointed to the dragon.

Yasei chuckled. "That remains to be seen." He said.

Yasei attempted to move forward but could not thanks to the chains. Instead he began to flap his wings, creating a funnel around them. Yasei then shot fire into the funnel, setting it on fire.

"He's trying to roast us." Reo said.

"Emphasis on trying." Midoriko replied. "However this works to my advantage." She said with a smile.

"What do you have planned? Is it some new technique you learned while training with Midoriichi?" Reo asked her.

"Just watch and be amazed." Midoriko said.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the funnel cloud that they were trapped in. She was able to feel herself synergizing with the wind, more important the wind that Yasei was creating for her.

"How do you like it half demons? If it's not hot enough I'll be happy to accommodate you." Yasei laughed as he poured more fire into the funnel.

"No everything is just perfect." She said.

Midoriko used the wind currents from the funnel to lift herself into the air and she began to spin rapidly, creating cool air to mix with the hot air Yasei had so graciously supplied her with. On Yasei's side he watched as his flames slowly died out in the funnel, which caught the two headed dragon by surprise.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work." The blue head spoke as they continued to add more fire.

However the flames spun around the funnel and back at Yasei slamming into him with great force. He roared out as he focused on the tornado that was now in Midoriko's control.

"Kurai Tatsumaki. (Dark Tornado)" Midoriko said as she spun the funnel at Yasei.

It slammed into the dragon and crushed him up against the wall. On top of that Midoriko had seeded the funnel with her razor sharp feathers that cut through Yasei's scales injuring him. That attack continued for two minutes before the funnel lost its strength and dissipated.

Midoriko dropped to the ground exhausted having spent a lot of energy in using her counterattack. She was panting heavily and sweating, however she was pleased when she saw that Yasei had dropped to the ground as well.

"Midoriko you did it." Reo said. "Now let's go before that thing gets back up."

Midoriko looked up at the two headed dragon that lay before her. She looked over to Reo who had his hand extended out towards her and she accepted it. He helped her up and they began to make their way for the exit once again. They heard the chains rattle which caused them to look back.

They looked around to see that Yasei was still not moving, but the chains still rattled. Reo spotted one of the chains that was showing some considerable slack. "Midoriko look the chains…they're."

"They're coming apart." Midoriko said finishing her statement. "I must've have somehow cut through the chains with my last attack."

They watched as the chain-link broke and fell to the ground next to them. The other chains followed soon after, and Reo and Midoriko watched with wide eyes as the dragon began to stir.

"Midoriko, come on!" Reo said.

He grabbed her and they sprinted for the exit running back up the long corridor to the library. As soon as they reached the library they heard the roar of Yasei as he finally realized he was free. They soon felt the ground beneath them shake and they turned to run out of the temple, but Yasei broke through the ground and knocked Reo back.

He got up on his feet and looked around only to see no sign of Midoriko. He looked up to see Yasei in the sky above the temple. "Shit he's has Midoriko."

He ran outside of the temple to rejoin Chita and Chisana-ichi, who were shocked to see a two headed dragon emerge from a supposedly empty city.

"Reo, are you ok? Where's my sister?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"That dragon has her." Reo said as he pointed up to the sky.

Up in the sky Midoriko was trying her best not to be crushed in the jaws of Yasei. "Let me go, you deformed gecko." Midoriko said.

"Not after I thank you for liberating me. Now you shall have the honor of becoming one with Yasei the Immortal." He told her.

"As interesting as that sounds, I'll have to pass." Midoriko retorted. She shot razor feathers into the throat of the green head and it roared out in pain. It released her and she fell back to the ground.

Chita used his speed to run up the side of the temple and catch her. "T-thanks, Chita." She said.

"Don't mention it." He responded.

She got on her feet when they reached the ground and focused her gaze on Yasei. He let out a powerful roar, which turned into laughter as he looked around at the world.

"Much has changed in the world since my imprisonment. Now I'll have the chance to explore it after I destroy the Tori and Neko, starting with you."

Yasei began to charge up his most powerful attack as both his mouths glowed with ethereal energy.

"We'll never be able to get out of here in time." Reo said.

"Everyone find some cover and brace yourselves!" Midoriko said.

They did as instructed just as Yasei shot two massive fireballs into the ruins. Shockwaves flew out from the impact as the fireballs leveled the entire area. Midoriko, Reo, Chita, and Chisana-ichi were buried under rubble, dust and debris from the attack as Yasei landed back on the ground.

He looked around the area proud of what he had accomplished. "That didn't take much. After all they were just half demons." He began to laugh, but it was cut short as the four half demons climbed out from the debris.

Yasei growled with anger. "You're like cockroaches that refuse to die."

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." Midoriko quipped.

"This is the end for all of you. I've enjoyed our time together, but it's like they say. All good things must come to an end, and for you that end is now." Yasei said as he lifted back up unto the sky. "I would say your prayers, as well as your good byes, as no one has ever survived this attack."

He charged up for his final attack, this time lightning charged in his mouth instead of fire. Midoriko, Reo, Chita, and Chisana-ichi tried to escape the area, running as fast as their legs would take them.

"Run all you like, and as fast as you like it's over!" Yasei roared.

Just before he could shoot the attack an arrow of light pierced his left wing dropping him to the ground.

"What the- who dares attack me?" Yasei growled.

"I do." A voice said.

Yasei as well as the four half demons looked over to see Kimiko holding her Heaven's Bow with Midoriichi and the Tori behind them.

"Mother." The twins said.

"You must be the leader of the Tori. Nice to finally meet you." Yasei said as he stood up.

"I wish I could say the same." Midoriichi replied. She then motioned for her soldiers to attack, and they surrounded the dragon.

"Do not expect me to yield so easily." Yasei growled. He flapped his wings, blowing the soldiers away, before shooting lightning from both his mouths at Midoriichi and Kimiko.

Kimiko quickly erected a barrier that deflected the lightning. However Yasei, wasn't going to give up so easily. He kept assaulting her barrier with his lightning.

"Midoriichi if you're going to do something, do it now. I cannot hold this barrier for long." Kimiko told her.

"You won't have to Kimiko." Midoriichi replied.

Josei had just arrived with her Neko soldiers, they immediately began assaulting Yasei, digging deep into his wounds given to him by Midoriko. Josei closed in on the dragon as he shot lightning at her. Her claws came to life and she grabbed the lightning and absorbed it.

"Thank you for the energy." She said as she ran up to Yasei and stabbed him in his chest.

Yasei roared as Josei removed her claws and a trail of energy formed a link between the two. She squeezed it and it crippled the mighty dragon.

"I got him down, seal him now!" Josei said.

"You heard him priestess. Do your thing." Midoriichi said.

Kimiko nodded. She released the barrier and formed several hand signs. "Unmei no Kusari (Chains of Fate)" She slammed her hands on the ground as a white light spread from them. They formed a perfect circle that kept expanding until it covered the ruins of the Inu Clan.

Suddenly chains of light erupted from the ground and began to shackle Yasei once more. They clasped his arms, legs, necks, wings, and tail and pulled him to the ground and into the light.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I will return and will devour you all! You can count on it!" He roared as he was pulled into the light.

The light quickly faded with his roar and Kimiko rose to her feet and relaxed. Midoriko and Chisana-ichi looked up to see the unpleased faces of their mothers and grandmother as the clan descended around them.

"Uh dude, don't look now but your mom is coming this way." Chita said to Reo.

Reo looked over to his right to see the stern face his mother was carrying. He gulped a sentiment the other three half demons could agree with.

"I rather face that dragon again, then face our mothers' wrath." Chisana-ichi said.

"Agreed." Midoriko said.

**And this is where the chapter ends. Nice and lengthy right? I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for not updating this sooner, but I haven't been feeling well. Other than that, it's a new year and I hope everyone has a good year this year, and let it be filled with fantastic stories. Good night everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7 Punishment

**Man guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy at school, so uploading chapters will be pit back some, but do not worry, as I'll always have a good chapter just waiting for its chance to be uploaded and read by you all. So without further ado Midoriichi: Next Generation starts now.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Ch. 7 Punishment**

The walk back to the Tori Caverns was a long and silent one. No one spoke for most of the trip, since Josei took Reo, Chita and her clan back home, the twins could only guess what sort of punishment awaited those two. Which left them to think of what fate awaited them when they returned home as well. The two half demons stuck close to each other, because of what had transpired, they had almost lost their lives this evening and though they had just barely survived, they were not looking forward to what happens next when they got home. They looked up to see Midoriichi glance back at them. Her glare was intense and they could feel her inner rage growing, they were surprised that she hadn't unloaded her fury on to them.

They quickly looked away, and looked ahead of their mothers. They could see their mountain home as they neared the end of their journey. They both stopped while the rest of the clan moved past them and ascended back up the mountain. Once again the twins dared to glance at their mothers who had noticed that their daughters were not following suit.

The parents casted their daughters a look, a look that told them to get their asses up here now, if they did not want a crueler punishment. Midoriko and Chisana-ichi slowly dragged their feet and ascended the mountain following their mothers. Once inside however Midoriichi turned quickly smacking them both across their faces. Their heads snapped to the left as a red hand print became visible on their right cheeks. They didn't cry out but it did hurt like hell, though one could not tell since their hair was masking their current facial expressions.

"What the hell could you four have been possibly thinking?" Midoriichi asked.

Midoriko was about to answer when Midoriichi spoke up again. "Wait, don't answer that, because I know the answer. Nothing!" She said as she got in her twin daughters face. "This has to be the stupidest thing I've seen either of you do."

"Sorry." Both twins said simultaneously.

"Sorry? Oh noo, sorry won't cut it this time. I don't know if you four noticed but you have just broken a very important law. This place is off limits to everyone, us included. You have not only broken that law, but released Yasei from his bindings." Midoriichi said. "Midoriko, I presume this was your idea, so tell me what could have possessed you to do such a thing? Why would you released Yasei?" She asked her daughter.

"My doing? Why do you think everything is my fault?" Midoriko protested.

"So it wasn't you who released Yasei from his chains?" Midoriichi asked.

Midoriko fell silent as she could not argue that point of logic. "I-It was a mistake. He provoked me, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to. You didn't mean too! You put not only just your life in danger, but the lives of your sister and your friends as well. Not to mention the lives of other innocents that could have been caught up in Yasei's rampage. Do you know what your problem is Midoriko?" Midoriichi asked her daughter.

Midoriko chose to stay silent. "I asked you a question." Midoriichi said as she got in Midoriko's face, causing her to jump back a little.

Midoriko shook her head. "No." She said.

"Your problem is that you don't think. You always act fist and think never, and that's what I have been trying to teach you." Midoriichi told her.

"It's not entirely her fault." Chisana-ichi spoke up. Voicing her words timidly, almost quietly like a mouse.

Midoriichi turned her attention to her youngest daughter. "What was that?"

"It- It's not all her fault." Chisana-ichi said speaking louder. "I was the one who told them the story, and revealed its location, but I had no clue there was a dragon sealed within the ruins." Chisana-ichi explained.

"I bet your grandmother told you the story, didn't she?" Midoriichi said with a stern look of conviction on her face.

Chisana-ichi just nodded in agreement towards the question.

"That's just great, I expected more from you. From you both actually." She said moving her index finger between the two girls. "You knew damn well that the place was off limits, why would you go there?" She asked Chisana-ichi.

Chisana-ichi shifted her gaze to the floor of the Tori caverns. "I wanted to see the place for myself." She answered.

"It still doesn't make what you did right. You knew there was a reason that the ruins were off limits." Kimiko said as she stepped up next to Midoriichi. "I thought we raised you to show better judgment in your lives."

"We're sorry mother." Chisana-ichi said. "We promise to show better judgment in the near future."

"You're damn right you will. Hell you're lucky to still have one. Now you two can start demonstrating better judgment in a month after you're punishment has been lifted." Midoriichi told them.

"A month? That's not fair!" Midoriko protested again.

Midoriichi folded her arms across her chest. "Hmmm you're right. After what you two pulled a month does seem a bit harsh. Ok how does two months sound?" She asked her daughter.

"Midoriko!" Chisana-ichi whined.

"Now you're just being cruel." Midoriko argued.

"Don't talk to me about cruel, you should know it can get a lot worse. I could beat your ass in front of the whole clan, I bet they would love to see that." Midoriichi answered.

"Whatever." Midoriko said as she looked away. She clenched her fists as she looked back at her mothers. "I wonder if grandmother and grandfather grounded you for two months when they found out that you had made bad judgment by mating with a human. I bet Kuraiichi is turning in her grave, feeling just like you are about me. Disappointed." Midoriko said.

"That's enough out of you Midoriko." Kimiko said. "I will not tolerate such disrespect, to your room now!" The red head pointed.

Midoriko flashed them a sarcastic smile before marching off to her room with Chisana-ichi not to far behind.

**XX**

**Neko Clan Den**

Reo hit the ground as he was knocked back by his mother. Chita who was srubbing the sore spots on his body watched as Reo slowly rose up to his feet. Reo looked to see his mother Josei standing right above him.

"You won't live long in this world if you keep acting the way you do. Are you aware that you could've have died today?" Josei asked her son.

He slowly nodded. "Answer me!" Josei roared.

"Yes!" He said.

Josei turned to look back at Chita, before returning her gaze to her son. "You too broke one of our clans most sacred laws. You two are too be immediately punished, do you understand?" She asked them.

"Yes." The both said.

"However, the most I can do is ground you for several months, and intensify your training. Reo how could you do this to me? I lost all three of my daughters, because of a lack of judgment and faith. Now you go and almost get yourself killed. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had lost you." Josei said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"There was a reason I did not tell you more about the third clan. I was hoping you would trust in my judgment in doing so." She said.

"Well you know what they say about curiosity and the cat." Reo half-joked. " Still though mother, you always talk about my three older sisters. I know nothing of them except that they were all strong, and died twenty years ago. What are you hiding, what are you refusing to tell me?" he asked.

Josei sighed as she relinquished her hold. "I'm not ready to tell you about them. One day I will be, but not this day. Now as for you two, you are not to leave this den until you have proven yourselves otherwise am I understood?" She asked them.

They both nodded and they left for their room as well. Josei watched as they both retreated deeper into the caves. She was a lot calmer than she initially had been, after all she was glad that those two were safe. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her child once more, and she silently prayed that would not be the case in the future.

"In due time my dear son. I promise I'll tell you everything." Josei said to herself.

**XX**

Midoriko and Chisana-ichi sat in their rooms, quietly hoping that somehow two months of staring at the walls that served as the confines of their room would pass by instantly. Chisana-ichi rolled onto her back as she let out a sigh, as she looked over to her sister Midoriko. The girl was appeared to be sleep, but was far from it.

Midoriko herself was trying to sleep her punishment away; she planned on hibernating for two months even though that was impossible for her to do. Mostly because she was still mulling over her last words to her parents. She had basically told Kimiko and Midoriichi that they were bad parents. She wanted to apologize, but unfortunately she was too stubborn to do so. Her pride would just not allow it, something she inherited from her demon mother.

"Hey Midoriko." Chisana-ichi called out to her sister in a low voice.

Midoriko didn't respond, but she did roll over to see what her younger sister wanted.

"I'm glad that you are not hurt. I nearly lost it when I saw you in the mouth of that dragon." Chisana-ichi spoke.

"Heh, I'm surprised I was able to damage him the way I did. Though I wasn't expecting his chains to snap either." Midoriko said. She stayed silently for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for almost getting you killed Ichi. I shouldn't have let him provoke me so easily."

Chisana-ichi nodded. "It happens to the best of us. I'm sure Reo and Chita would agree." She said.

"Still I have a long ways to go. Today I learned I'm not as strong as I pump myself up to be. I'm such an idiot." She sighed.

"Yes, yes you are." Chisana-ichi agreed.

"Geez why don't you tell me what you really think of me." Midoriko said sarcastically.

"You're an idiot, but you're our idiot. Everyone has a redeeming quality about them, and that would be yours, after all you like to think you're inferior to no one. Believe or not that's a positive way of thinking. So you should keep thinking that way, well I don't mean you should keep charging forward blindly, but to- oh you understand what I mean right?" She asked her older sibling.

"Thanks, I guess." Midoriko said not knowing if she should take the comment as an insult or constructive criticism.

Midoriko laid on her back as well and stared at the stone ceiling. "So…you and Reo huh?" She said changing the subject to something else. She changed it too that because she noticed how Chisana-ichi clung to him, tending to the cat demon's injuries.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked Midoriko.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She countered with a question of her own.

"Because I know that you liked him too. I was going to tell you, but only when I was sure you wouldn't disown me." Chisana-ichi said.

"I'm a big girl Ichi. I may not have liked what I heard, truthfully I still don't. But like I said things don't go the way you always want them to." Midoriko answered.

Chisana-ichi nodded in silence. She was happy that Midoriko was being so mature about the situation, since she had like Reo since they were young as well. She figured that Midoriko would still be heated over what happened between her and their parents. Though she guesses that was the reason her older sister was trying to be mature about the subject in general.

"Now tell me, how long have you two been secretly dating. It's not too often I get to hear about my sister's love life." Midoriko said breaking the silence.

**XX**

Meanwhile further south of the two clans, a figure approached a lone hut. The cloaked figure threw off the cloak discarding it to the side, revealing its wearer to be female. The woman had long scar down the left side of her face that went over her left eye, indicating an injury she most likely received from long ago. Her eye was golden in color and she had long dark hair that she kept in a ponytail and ebony colored skin.

She wore a dark raggedy top that showed off her midriff, along with torn hakama pants. Along her back were long scars that trailed along down her backside. She removed the raggedy top and discarded it to the side, revealing her breasts which were wrapped in bandages.

She quickly threw on a black Yukata that had a red hemline around its collar and torso, but gold hem along the sleeves. There was a dark shade of purple under the dress, and she tied it tightly around her waist with a red and black obi. She sat down and stared out of the window of the hut smiling.

'So she did battle with Yasei today huh?' She said in her thoughts. 'She's progressing nicely, but not fast enough. I guess it's time I take her under my wing.' The woman thought to herself.

**This chapter is now complete, and I hope you all have enjoyed. Also incase you were wondering, a Yukata is a type of Kimono and the Obi is the sash that fastens it to its next time I update is after I finish Black Star Rising which isn't too far off from being completed. Leave a comment with your thoughts. Have a good night everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8 Her name is

**With Black Star Rising being finished as of two weeks ago, and Raptorhunter18's continued installment Black Star: Falling Stars taking the stage, I am able to resume this series full throttle. But first I would like to announce that if you haven't taken a look at my Vs Stories Series, give it a look. There is a match with Midoriichi in it that I think you would enjoy. As for now just enjoy the new chapter that will be presented to you in 3…..2…..1…**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Chapter 8: Her name is…..**

Akai walked into the room that Midoriko and Chisana-ichi stayed in, but only Midoriko was in it right now. Chisana-ichi had left with Kimiko to slay some demons that were wreaking havoc in another village. Akai watched her granddaughter for a few seconds before walking fully into the room. Midoriko had been rather quietly lately, as a matter of fact her whole family had been quiet. She mentally sighed before speaking.

"Midoriko." She called out.

Midoriko looked over to her, not saying but raising her eyebrow acknowledging that she heard her grandmother.

"You're mother wants you go with your uncles Wakai and Furui. It seems your mom and sister is having a bit of trouble with demon uprising there." Akai informed her.

Midoriko huffed. "Why didn't she come to tell me that herself?" She asked. "Is she still too ashamed to talk to me in person? Am I that much of a fuck up, that I'm not worth a glance?" She said as she sat up. "She'll speak to Ichi, hell she'll even look her way, but she has not acknowledged me in the least, so tell me why I should do anything she asks of me?" She asked her grandmother.

"Because we're family. Family supports one another Midoriko." Akai answered her.

"Yeah, well maybe you should tell her that." She said as she walked out of the room and towards the cave entrance.

Midoriichi walked up behind her mother as she too watched her daughter leave. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" She asked her daughter. "You and Kimiko are being rather hard on her don't you think?"

Midoriichi said nothing as she walked past Akai to exit the cave. Akai let out a disappointed sigh again. 'Rida I know you're watching. Am I afraid our family is falling apart. We need your guidance.' She silently prayed.

**XX**

Midoriko walked down the path to see her uncles Wakai and Furui waiting for her. As she walked down the path to meet them, she was still upset over her situation with her mothers. Both she and her sister were still pretty much grounded, but it has been over a month since she had last spoken to either one of them. Not since what she had told them. Midoriko knows what she said had hurt them, but now they were choosing to hurt her back, by ignoring her very existence. 'Two can play that game.' She thought to herself. She looked up to see the stars shining brightly.

Her twin uncles smiled as she approached them. She feigned a smile as she walked past them. "Let's go." She said as they jumped through the trees.

**XX**

"Seisei-ho: Jinsokuna Koshi! (Purification Technique: Rapid Light Arrow)" Kimiko said as she fired an arrow at a bat demon. The arrow pierced its chest and the demon was instantly purified as it vanished entirely.

Kimiko looked up as a shadow fell over her. She rolled out of the way as another bat demon hit the ground. Its eyes were rolled back in its head and its chest was ripped open. She watched as Chisana-ichi landed by her, both women instantly went back to back as more bat demons surrounded them. They landed on the roofs of houses while others circled above in the air.

"You ok mom?" Chisana-ichi asked her mother.

"Yea, what about you?" She asked her youngest daughter."

"I would really appreciate some back up right now." She answered.

Luck favored her as her backup came in the form of several masked ninjas they suddenly appeared. They rained down kunai onto the bat demons catching them by surprise. The kunai pierced the demons skull and necks dropping them like flies. The other bat demons shielded themselves with their wings and took flight.

What they did not see was another individual with a huge sword in his hand. He carved through several of the demons before landing next to Kimiko and Chisana-ichi. "Uncle Ron." Chisana-ichi said with a smile.

"Just in time I see." Ron said.

A ninja appeared next to him, the ninja had a feminine. She wore a black mask as well, that only revealed her dark black pupils. She was also dressed in the traditional black shozoku. She was also carrying Tessen war fans and a Surujin grappling chain.

"Yori, I need you and your ninja pals to provide cover until Midoriichi arrives." He informed her.

"It would be my honor." She said bowing before she turned to face the demons. She rejoined the battle, leaving Ron with Kimiko and Chisana-ichi.

"She's nice." Kimiko told him.

Ron only chuckled before he jumped back into the battle as well. Kimiko and her daughter did just the same as well, each one pushing back the bat demons, as they drove them back out of the village. Yori caught one of the bat demons with her Surujin. She quickly fastened the chain around the tree as the demon tried to fly away. She opened up her Tessen fans and leapt onto the creatures back.

She ran up its back and quickly sliced through its neck, decapitating the creature. Moving quickly, she grabbed her chain and used it to catch another bat demon that was flying overhead. Yori was pulled into the air, but that made little difference to her, the way she saw it, it was just another way to go about killing the beast.

Ron cut through the bat demons while Kimiko provided cover fire. He leapt up into the air and through another bat demon horizontally. He was quickly grabbed by another bat demon and it carried him into the air, high above the village.

"Seisei-ho: Toripuru kyoka! (Purification Technique: Triple Arrow)" Kimiko said as she released three light arrows into the sky after the demon. They hit their mark, instantly purifying the demon and dropping Ron.

Ron screamed as he plummeted back towards the ground, but was caught by Chisana-ichi. "Phew. That was close, thanks Ichi." Ron said.

"Don't mention it." She said.

Kimiko smiled as she was glad that Ron was safe. She turned when a shadow loomed over her. It was another bat demon, and it had its jaws open, ready to swallow her.

'Not enough time!' She said in her thoughts.

Luckily just before the demon could have her for lunch, it was knocked away. Kimiko then saw Midoriko take the stage. She looked back at her, and the two women looked at one another for about five seconds, then Midoriko hands lit up green demonic aura and she took off.

She looked around saw that Wakai and Furui had come with her and were already fighting the demons. "Kimiko you go and get the rest of the villagers to safety, before our sister arrives. We'll handle these low class beasts." They said.

Kimiko nodded, and left the demons to the twins. Midoriko cut through two demons as she made her way through the village. There were still some demons left, and she was planning on killing the rest so she could go home.

"The only time I get to leave the cave and it for some bullshit demons that aren't even worth my time." She said as several of the bat demons flew in towards her. "Your lives are forfeit."

Midoriko's green eyes glowed as she began to violently twist pulling in the air towards her. She spun faster creating a tornado. The tornado pulled in the nearby demons into the funnel where they were cut to pieces. She stopped when she saw that the other demons were pulling away from her winds.

"They're fleeing." Yori said.

"Good, then the people of this village is safe." Kimiko said.

The villagers cheered as the demons flew away. Midoriko jumped down and walked over to the rest of the group. "Midoriko, that was awesome. You're getting better with your nature control." Chisana-ichi said.

"Thanks sister." Midoriko smiled. She watched as a group of ninjas walked up with Ron.

"Thank you for your assistance, Yori." Kimiko said.

Yori bowed before turning her attention towards Ron. "I'll see you when I get home." Ron said with a smile. Yori nodded and vanished with her ninjas.

It wasn't too long afterward that Midoriichi showed up. She landed in front of the group with two elite soldiers. "You're a bit late Midoriichi." Kimiko teased.

Midoriichi grabbed Kimiko by her waist and pull her closer. "Well it seems you guys did a great job overall. How many casualties?" Midoriichi asked.

"Not many, maybe five or six." Chisana-ichi said.

Midoriichi nodded. "Well we'll clean up here, before heading back. Make sure these people are safe for the night, I don't want those winged bastards coming back." She said.

The others nodded, and left to do something around the village. Midoriko just watched as Midoriichi walked into the village, leaving her there. 'Not a word of thanks. Not that I expected as much.' She grumbled in her thoughts.

She took this as her time to leave. She walked into the forest taking a long route back to the caves, when she came across a river. She was feeling a bit thirsty and wanted to clean her hands of the blood of the bat demons. She knelt down and cleaned her hands before cupping them together to get a drink of water.

Once again she found herself looking up into the starlit sky and gazing upon the moon for a while. When she went back down for another drink she jumped and into the water.

"Who are you?" She said baring her fangs as she got into a defensive stance.

The figure behind her was dressed in a black yukata with red and gold hemlines. The figure was feminine, and tall. Midoriko guessed she was about an even six feet tall. She had ebony skin, and long dark wavy hair that was in a ponytail. She also sported a long scar on the left side of her face.

"Relax kid, I mean you no harm. I like you just merely stopped for a drink." The woman said as she knelt down and got a quick drink from the river, while Midoriko eyed the woman.

The woman smiled as she knew the young demon's eyes were still on her. She sipped the last of the water from her hands. "It's impolite to stare you know." The woman said to Midoriko.

Midoriko was curious to who this woman was. She had not seen anyone like her. Midoriko found something immediately interesting about this woman, but she didn't know what it was exactly. To anyone else she would appear to be any type of demon, maybe that's what interested Midoriko. What kind of demon was this woman?

Midoriko guessed she was a demon, I mean no sensible human female would be out during a night like this. So if she was human, she was incredibly brave or stupid.

"With the way you keep staring at me, I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." The woman told her as she sat down on a log.

"Sorry." Midoriko said as she dropped her guard. "You still haven't told me who you are?" She said questioning the ebony woman.

"One must first give their name, if they expect someone to give theirs in return." She said.

Midoriko sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "Midoriko Tori."

"Moniku. Moniku Utsukushi." The woman replied with a smile.

**The mysterious woman has entered the scene, her plans for Midoriko are….  
Who knows, but you'll most likely find out when the next chapter is released. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts and have a safe day.**


	10. Chapter 9 Midoriko's Decision

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all. I'm sure you want to see what Moniku wants with Midoriko. Well what she wants from her exactly will not be revealed yet, but you will get to enjoy the presence of her character and her interaction with Midoriko.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Ch.9 Midoriko's decision**

"You mean you are the Midoriko Tori?" Moniku asked.

"Yes." Midoriko answered with a craned eyebrow. Why was this woman so surprised about her name? That made Midoriko a little suspicious.

"I've heard stories about you. Tell me is it true what they say about your skills in battle?" The woman asked.

Midoriko smirked. "So I see my reputation precedes me. My strength is no fabrication." Midoriko boasted.

Moniku smiled, her golden eye glistening in the moonlight. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind demonstrating these skills for me?" She asked.

"What you mean you want to spar?" She asked Moniku.

The woman simply nodded. 'It would be a great way to assess your strength. I need to see for myself.' She said in her thoughts. "I'll take this a once in a lifetime chance." Moniku responded.

"Fine." Midoriko said getting into a defensive stance. "Get up and we'll begin."

"There's no need. Come at me child, don't hold back." Moniku said as she gestured for Midoriko to come after her with her index finger.

"You're funeral." She said and she rushed Moniku.

Closing the distance, she was in her face in an instant, and she had her right hand cocked back. Midoriko's eyes widened, Moniku's finger was in her face, and the woman flicked her away with her index finger. Midoriko rolled back into the river creating a huge splash.

"She's fast. Yup definitely a demon." Midoriko mumbled to herself. She looked up to see Moniku smirking at her. "Lucky shot. Let's see you try that again." She said as she stood up.

"With pleasure." Moniku said still keeping that same sly grin.

Midoriko ran at her again, but this time she jumped to Moniku's left, sliding around in back of her hoping to hit her blindspot. She lunged forward.

"Got you!" She said. Midoriko was shocked as the woman ducked at the last second letting her sail overhead. She then flicked Midoriko in her stomach, sending her a few feet up into the air.

Moniku watched as she once again crashed into the river. "Speed alone is not everything." She told Midoriko. "Are you sure you're Midoriko Tori, I'm sure the daughter of Midoriichi Tori isn't this weak."

Midoriko growled as she stood up. "Fine then, I'll try power." She said as her hands glowed with green demonic energy.

'There we go, that's what I wanted to see.' Moniku said in her thoughts. She stood up from her log. "Those glowing fists…." Moniku said in a seemingly shocked manner.

Midoriko didn't give her a chance to finish her statement, as she immediately rushed her again, swinging her fists trying to hit Moniku. Moniku dogged the attacks and then delivered a hard slap to Midoriko's face.

"It's rude to interrupt a lady you know." She said. Midoriko's head snapped to the right.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you!" She said as she slammed her glowing fist into Moniku's gut. Moniku groaned on impact, causing a smile to cross Midoriko's face. However before she could retract her fist, Moniku grabbed it. She looked Midoriko in her eyes and smiled before pointing behind her.

Midoriko looked behind her to see Moniku standing directly behind her. She was quickly grabbed by the woman from behind. Moniku's hands traveled from Midoriko's waist to her shoulders.

"Such an energetic body, for such a…young girl." Moniku said as her hands began to roam back down Midoriko's torso.

Midoriko was about to remove Moniku, when the woman's right arm shot up and the claw on her index finger extended to Midoriko's throat.

"Ah,ah,ah, didn't I tell you it was rude to interrupt others. Besides you lost the moment I grabbed you." Moniku told her.

Midoriko tensed more as she felt Moniku's hand go over her stomach. "Nice…very…..nice." The woman practically purred. "Your mother did a good job training you." Her grip tightened. "However you waste your energy on your attacks, and lack the proper balance between power and speed. Is this truly the power you used against Yasei?" She asked.

"Y-you know about that?" She asked the demon.

"I was….in the area, when Yasei reemerged. Though it was through the grapevine so to speak that I heard it was you who engaged him." Moniku leaned in to whisper in Midoriko's ear. At that same time she clutched Midoriko's breast with her left hand. "Tell me Midoriko. Are you satisfied with your current level of power?" She asked the young demon.

Thoughts flashed through Midoriko's mind. Thoughts of how she wanted to get stronger. She felt that if she was stronger she could have captured Reo's attention more, maybe even her mother's would grow to recognize her more. She knew she needed the power, and maybe once she had it she would find out why.

Moniku saw the look in Midoriko's eyes. She smiled deviously. "I'll take that as a no." She whispered. Moniku squeezed Midoriko's breast harder. "I could make you so much stronger. That's if you're willing to let me. Whatever it is you are after, you seek power to do it. Let me help you child." Moniku said.

"I…..am…not a child!" Midoriko said.

"Oh no? You are as helpless as one are you not?" Moniku said as she licked the young demon's neck. She purred at how delicious she tasted. "You were so easily captured and subdued. If you are not a child then free yourself by all means." Moniku told her.

Midoriko accepted her challenge, anything to get the woman off of her. Moniku lowered her index finger from Midoriko's throat and that's when she sprang into action. She grabbed Moniku's right hand, but Moniku used her left hand to grab Midoriko's. Midoriko elbowed Moniku in her gut, and freed herself. However she forgot that Moniku still had a hold on her left hand.

Moniku pulled Midoriko back in, but Midoriko had a countermeasure to it. Using her momentum she was going to hit Moniku with a clothesline. However Moniku easily seen the attack coming and ducked under Midoriko's clothesline. She quickly grabbed Midoriko's arm again, placing it behind her back. At the same time she tripped the young demon, forcing Midoriko to the ground as she pinned her there. Moniku pressed herself onto Midoriko's back as she leaned into her ear again.

"Am I right, or Am I right?" She said as nipped on Midoriko's left ear.

Midoriko let out a small moan, one that made Moniku smile. 'I have her.' She thought to herself.

However before she could do or say more, she heard voices. "Midoriko!" Chisana-ichi called out to her.

A scowl crossed Moniku's face, but it was replaced when she gazed down at Midoriko. "Sorry, but our visit will have to be cut short. But my offer for power stands firm, it is a simple manner really. Come back here tomorrow night, I'll be waiting for your answer. Oh and I promise to be more…civilized." The woman quiet chuckled as she removed herself from on top of Midoriko.

Midoriko quickly got up and turned around but did not see anybody. Before she could further investigate, her sister followed by her mothers stepped through the brush.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Chisana-ichi said.

"Sorry about that, I-uh got distracted, by the moon." She lied.

"Well we're headed home you two are still grounded." Midoriichi said. With that they headed back to their mountain home.

**XX**

Later on that night while the clan slept, Midoriko laid wide awake. She could not stop thinking about Moniku. She was easily overpowered by the woman. She had some serious strength, and she was offering some of that strength to her. Still she didn't know if the woman's words rang true or not. I mean how sure was Midoriko that the woman wasn't just going to overpower her again and doing something else perverted to her. Midoriko has never been touched by another woman nor has the thought ever entered her mind.

Midoriko then touched her left breast, where Moniku had grabbed her. She felt a small tingling sensation. 'That's great. I can still feel her touch.' She said in her thoughts. 'Maybe that's why I can't sleep.' She pondered on the thought for a while before dismissing it. 'Nah, that's not it.'

The promise of power is what kept her attention. Midoriko needed it for reasons unknown. Maybe it was to protect everyone, or maybe it was just to have it. She knew that she would find the reason when she had such power, and Moniku's offer was too tempting to turn down. She sat up. 'Could she really make me more stronger?' She asked herself.

"Midoriko." She heard Chisana-ichi say to her. She looked over to see her younger sister sit up rubbing her left eye. "Did something happen earlier?" She asked.

"Earlier?" Midoriko repeated.

Chisana-ichi nodded. "You said you got distracted by the moon. I know that wasn't true. What happened?" She questioned with a sleepy voice.

Midoriko thought about if she should tell Chisana-ichi about what happened between her and Moniku. "I-I just wanted some time alone is all." She lied.

"Oh." Chisana-ichi replied. She stayed silent for a bit. "You know Midoriko, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything."

Midoriko sighed. "So perceptive. Well let's just say I may have made a potential new friend." Midoriko told her.

"New friend?" Chisana-ichi said and raised her eyebrow.

"I was told that she could make me stronger. I'm not sure if she was telling the truth, but if I can get stronger. If I can attain such levels of power I'll take it." Midoriko said.

"But why do you need power. What's the point of trying to attain so much power in so little time?" She asked her older sister.

"I don't know Ichi. I believe I'll find the answer when I get that power." Midoriko said as she rose up from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Chisana-ichi asked Midoriko.

"To find Utsukushi. I want to know if what she said is complete bullshit or not." Midoriko said.

"You can't! We're grounded remember!?" Chisana-ichi said trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. "Mother will kill you if she found out that you snuck out."

"Ichi, I'm not expecting you to lie to them for me. However if I'm not back within an hour, alert our parents. However for now, go back to sleep." Midoriko said.

"Go back to sleep? How can I when you make it sound like you wont be coming back?"

"Just do what I ask. Ok?" Midoriko asked of her.

Chisana-ichi said nothing, and Midoriko left their room. She knew she had to quietly move around if she didn't want to alert her mothers, or worse, the guards that were still roaming around. She carefully made her way from the back of the den, to the front cave entrance. She saw two Tori soldiers posted there. Her plan was to take them out, and keep moving but her foot accidentally hit a rock, causing it to roll forward across the cave floor.

The soldiers hearing this had turned around and saw nothing. "Ya heard that right?" One guard said.

"Yeah I'll go check it out. It could be you know who trying to get out again." The second guard said.

He walked into the caves and began to look around, but saw no sign of anyone. However he failed to see Midoriko hiding in the crevasse of the cavern walls. She reached out grabbing him by the feathers on his shoulder. Before he knew what happened he hit the wall. He grunted alerting the other soldier.

He walked over to see his fellow soldier knocked out and began to look around. He looked up to see Midoriko drop down on him. She delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him out as well. She drug their bodies outside of the caves before leaping off into the woods.

It didn't take her long to find the river where she met Moniku. She sniffed around and was able to find the demon's scent. It led South, the scent was growing faint. She followed it, figuring she still catch up with Moniku. She was hoping that she wasn't going to startle the demon. If Moniku was anything like she was showing herself to be, startling her might be Midoriko's last choice.

After twenty minutes of following her scent, Midoriko noticed that it steadily grew stronger. 'Finally I was beginning to think it would take all night.' She leapt down from the trees and walked up a mountainous path. The place was humid, and full of steam. Midoriko found that she had come across a series of hot springs. She searched around as Moniku's scent ended here and she could only smell the overbearing scent of the springs.

She stopped when she heard water splashing. She looked to her right where she thought she heard the source of the water splashing. When she heard a sigh she went to explore it. 'Maybe that's her.' Midoriko thought.

She walked closer to the hot spring and immediately noticed how much different it was than the others. She could tell from the humidity that it was a lot hotter than the normal hot springs. There was so much steam she couldn't tell if the person in it was Moniku or not. She stopped when she reached the edge. She looked down to her right and saw a black kimono laying on the ground, folded quite nicely at that.

She was suddenly blasted by a surge of demonic aura. It was heavy and she could feel it weighing her down. She fought back using her own demonic aura, trying to push the other aura back and keep it from over powering her. Suddenly she felt something grab her arm, and pull her into the hot spring. She let out a scream before her form disappeared into the mist.

The next thing Midoriko knew she was being pressed up against a body. She could instantly tell the body was feminine just by being pressed up against it.

"So you couldn't wait to see me huh?" A voice said as a hand ran through Midoriko's hair.

Midoriko pushed herself off of the body and took a few steps back. "Get off me!" She exclaimed. She got a good look at the woman's body. She had a beautiful figure, but her torso sported some pretty nasty scars. Midoriko glared at the woman before her. "Moniku you promised me power. Well I want that power. Can you or can you not deliver on that promise?" Midoriko asked.

Moniku sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Kid, I can't make you stronger. Only you can make you stronger." Moniku told Midoriko.

"What?" Midoriko growled. "You mean to tell me that it was a load of bullshit?" Midoriko said her growl deepening as her fist glowed with green demonic aura. "You said that you could make me stronger, and now you're telling me that you can't. Is this some kind of trick?" Midoriko asked.

"Calm down, Midoriko. It's true I can make you stronger, but at the same time I can't." Moniku looked to see that Midoriko still was not following her. "Ok, it's like this. You're only get stronger through my teachings if you're willing to let me teach you. So in other words whether you get strong or stay weak solely depends on you." She explained.

Midoriko could see the seriousness in her eyes as well as hear it in her voice. Midoriko nodded showing that she understood. "So kid, what do you say? Become my apprentice, learn what I have learned, see what I have seen. Do you want power or do you want the life of a weakling? Live strong, or die a fool." Moniku asked her.

Midoriko looked at the woman, before her. She knew now that she would definitely get the power she needed. 'The power and the answers I seek with this power all lie with her. I'll find the answers to everything through her.' She thought to herself.

"Well?" Moniku asked her.

"Sure why not? I think your capable enough of training the Midoriko Tori. Teach me what you have learned and show me the things you have seen." Midoriko answered.

Moniku gracefully bowed. "It would be…an honor." She said as a slight chuckle followed after.

She then walked past Midoriko stepping out of the hot springs. Midoriko then saw that her back was covered in even more scars. Her eyes widened at the physical abuse her body must have suffered. 'She must be an impressive woman to still be moving around with injuries such as those.' She thought.

"Well I suggest you get yourself ready Midoriko. If you expect to survive my training. We'll start in a week's time. I expect you to train until I return; I must go and prepare myself as well. I'm expecting great things from the daughter of Midoriichi Tori. Don't you dare disappoint me." She told the younger demon.

Midoriko only nodded, and Moniku couldn't help but laugh. Phase one was now complete.

**Midoriko being Moniku's new apprentice is this a good idea? Will Midoriichi ever find out? Will I have bacon and eggs for breakfast in the morning, all that and more in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment, good night everybody!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Plot Thickens

**Ok Guys sorry I have been gone so long, but I have been reading Raptorhunter18's Black Star Falling Stars story and he's doing an excellent job. I'm also following his prequel to the Last Bit of Humanity, something you all should check out in your spare time. It got me thinking, on a prequel to Midoriichi. One that fills in the blanks to Kuraiichi's past, to see how she became who she is and how her life was before the events of the original Midoriichi. Right now we are talking about doing a combined effort for the most kick ass story to ever be written. What is it you ask? That's for us to know and you all to find out lol. Any way enough of my banter enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Ch.10 The Plot Thickens**

Midoriko had reached the base of the mountain that the Tori called home. She had figured that only forty-five minutes or so have passed, and that no one had noticed her disappearance. She smiled on the inside not because of her cleverness, but because soon power would be in her grasp. She walked up the mountain trail; only to stop and look back over the forest in the direction she had left Moniku.

She turned to enter the cave and her eyes went wide with shock, as Midoriichi stood there at the entrance, her eyes fixated on the younger demon. She was leaned up the cave walls, next to her were the unconscious bodies of the soldiers Midoriko had knocked out earlier.

Midoriko regained her composure and strode by her mother. Midoriichi looked back as Midoriko walked past her.

"So you want to tell me where you've been?" Midoriichi asked.

Midoriko stopped, not bothering to look back. She let out a sarcastic gasp. "Did Midoriichi Tori, just acknowledge me? I can die happy now." Midoriko said.

"Answer me." Midoriichi said her voice growing more stern.

"I had to use the little demoness room. You gotta problem with that?" She asked.

"I do, when it involves knocking out my guards." She answered. "Plus you've been gone for far too long, to be taking a piss." Midoriichi said.

"Hey I have been cooped up in this place for over a month, I think I deserve some time to myself." Midoriko said.

"You had a whole month to yourself in your room or do you not understand the concept of being grounded?" She asked Midoriko.

"Hey I did you a favor earlier tonight, so cut me some slack. I didn't have to do what you asked of me." Midoriko shot back.

"I was doing you a favor, I thought I'd let you stretch your wings for a while. You ungrateful brat."

"And there it is. I don't need your pity!" Midoriko roared.

"No what you need is an ass whooping, I think you're forgetting who you're speaking too." Midoriichi told her daughter.

"No I think you have." Midoriko said as she turned around completely and walked back up to her mother. "You treat me like I'm some kind of a fuck up, instead of your daughter. You look through me instead of at me." Midoriko growled.

"That's because you did fuck up. You almost got your friends and your sister killed! You act without thinking of the consequences your actions will have on others. What would you have done if we hadn't arrived to save you all?" She asked her eldest daughter.

"You just love to rub that in my face. I apologized to Ichi for it countless times. I realized my mistakes." Midoriko answered.

"But you don't realize them so enough. If you continue on the path you are now, you won't be living for much longer." Midoriichi warned her.

Midoriko looked into the eyes of her mother. Her brows furrowed and she pushed Midoriichi back. "Stop looking at me like that! Like I'm some sort of outcast! Like you're one of them! You have the same look in your eyes that those ungrateful bastards in that village have. I hate that look. I hate them. I hate.." Midoriko was about to finish.

"Midoriko!" Akai said as she walked up from the back of the cave. "Stop this outrageous behavior. This is not how a princess should act." She told her granddaughter. "You must respect your mothers. They only want the best for you, as do I." Akai said.

Oh yeah." Midoriko said as she spun around to face her grandmother. "I heard the things you've had to say about me. You don't trust me at all. You think I'll become a mindless monster like Kuraiichi. That's why you don't want me to lead the clan. With the exception of my own sister, none of you trust me." Midoriko told them.

"Baka.(Idiot) Trust is earned, not given. You've lost that trust when you challenged Yasei." Midoriichi said stepping forward.

Midoriko brushed passed her walking back towards the exit of the cave. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Midoriichi asked.

"I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted. I want to be alone, so don't follow me." Midoriko said, before she ran out of the cave.

Akai was about to give chase, when Midoriichi stopped her. "Midoriichi what are you doing? Go after her." Akai told her daughter.

"She needs this, it'll make her stronger. After all it worked wonders for me." Midoriichi said.

Akai sighed. "I have no doubt that you've become stronger from your suffering, but why should Midoriko have to do the same? What do you hope to gain by this?" Akai asked her.

Midoriichi turned her gaze back to the cave entrance, when she heard the rumble of thunderclouds. She turned her gaze back to Akai, when she heard her speak up again.

"Midoriichi are you still trying to turn her into a full blooded demon?" She asked.

Midoriichi said nothing in return.

"Daughter this is a dangerous game you are playing. You are risking the possibility of losing your own daughter, to suit your own selfish needs." Akai said.

"It's the only way she can hope to control the gene." Midoriichi replied.

"Why can't she stay as is? Maybe her life is safer if she is to remain a half-demon. Did you ever consider that?" Akai asked.

"I did." Was her only answer before walking back into the depths of the cavern.

**XX**

Midoriko sat up in a tree far from her mountain home. 'What else could go wrong?' She thought to herself.

That's when thunder flashed in the sky and rain began to pour down onto her. Midoriko sighed, as she curled up and covered herself with her feathers. The rain mixed with her tears, which she was confident no one would see. She had confirmation that her mother and grandmother thought little of her. It hurt to know that she was nothing to them, that they shared the same sentiments as the villagers.

She covered herself more as the rain poured down. She glanced back in the direction she had come, making sure she wasn't followed. She covered her tracks, and she was sure that the rain would wash away any evidence of the paths she had taken. She wanted to be alone and now she had her wish. Though she didn't want to admit it she regretted her decision. However she was too prideful to return home, pride passed down from her mother and her mother before her.

She blamed her mother for it, for everything. For the feeling going through her body, for the thoughts going through her head. She knew that she would have to go back sooner or later, but for now she would keep to herself and focus on her training. She had a week before Moniku began her training. So would she just sit around in the tree until a week passed by? She sighed at her limited and stubborn choices.

"I'm not going back there. I have no reason to go back there." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said from out of nowhere.

Midoriko's head shot up quickly. She could've sworn she was the only one in the tree, she was pretty sure she was the only demon in the area, so who was this person that she was staring at. There were two things she was sure of about this person. The first was that the person before her was female and second, she was of the Neko clan. However she wasn't like any of the Neko she had seen.

"Well?" The woman purred as she looked at Midoriko.

Midoriko stared at the demon. She was cloaked in the darkness of the night as she sat comfortably in tree across from her, luckily her senses as a demon let her see a little more clearly, enough to notice her tanned skin. The woman had brown shag hair that was shoulder length and bluish green eyes. She had fur on her body, like the members of her clan. Though her design was unique, particularly how the fur on her hips looked like a skirt. Midoriko noted that it was a darker tan, and that her claws were sharp looking. However the one thing that threw her off was her ears. Her ears were shaped similarly to Midoriko's or better yet, like that of a humans. Also she did not possess a tail.

'Was she a half demon?' Midoriko thought. Midoriko found it strange. Reo and Chita were half demons and they had tails. Just like she and Chisana-ichi had feathers. Midoriko sniffed the air trying to catch a scent from her. She could not find a scent, perhaps she too was hiding herself away from her clan Midoriko thought.

The woman flashed a grin, showing off her fangs. The woman seemed to grinning at the fact that Midoriko could not catch her scent.

"Who are you?" Midoriko asked.

"You never answered my question." The tanned skin demon smiled. "If you don't mind me asking. Are you Midoriichi's daughter?" The woman asked Midoriko.

Midoriko looked away, and shrugged. "I don't know. I was a long time ago, but probably not anymore." She answered.

"Family affairs huh? Let me guess. Sister problems?" She said.

Midoriko shook her head in disagreement. "Parental." She answered.

"Oh." The woman said, her face showing a little surprise. "Well it can't be all that bad."

"It is, when the ones around you lose trust in you. Fear what you may or may not become." Midoriko replied.

"Ah, so you're a half demon too." The woman said catching Midoriko's gaze.

"How do you know that?" She asked the Neko woman.

Midoriko smiled. "Because I'm one as well, but more importantly because I had something like that happen to me." The woman told her.

"If Midoriichi is your mom, then I can assume she's being hard on you for a good reason."

"What good is there in treating your child, like a distant memory?" Midoriko asked, a hint of hurt could be heard in her voice.

"Well for one she's helping you cope with the real world. I don't know if you know this, but this world is not fond of half demons. There are people who are going to want you dead, just for being what you are, and there are people who will try to take advantage of you because of what you are." The woman said to Midoriko.

"How do you know this?" Midoriko questioned the half demon.

"Because Midoriichi told me the same thing." She answered.

Midoriko looked at her with a shocked expression. "You know her personally?"

The woman nodded. "Though when we first met, we were enemies. She took the time out to set me on the right path. Me the person who tried to take her life on more than one occasion. She helped me because in a way we were alike. Back then our clans couldn't stand us, to them we were a waste of space they had to put up with." She said as she looked up into the clouds as the rain continued to fall.

Midoriko listened as the woman continued to talk. She stopped and looked at Midoriko. "Midoriko you say that your mother treats you like a distant memory. Have you ever stopped to think why?" She asked the younger demon.

Midoriko nodded. "It's because I did something incredibly stupid. I almost got me, my friends and younger sister killed." She said. Memories came flooding back and she tried her best to banish them, but to no avail. "I lost her trust, and I don't know how to get it back." She said. "At the same time I'm not sure I want it back. I was never fully trusted, hell my grandmother thinks I'll go crazy at some point." Midoriko finished.

The cat demon just stared at Midoriko, her eyes showed signs of sadness in them. "Well here's some friendly advice your mother gave me. You're here now and that's all that matters, and if they don't like it then fuck them." She said with a light smile. She knew full well what was going on in Midoriko's life, after all she had been watching for a long time. "You need to step out from under shadow, you have to show them there is more to you than they think." She told Midoriko.

Midoriko let the woman's words sink in for a bit. "Family is an important thing to have, without them you'll have no one to turn to. You think it's bad now. If you abandon your family, it'll only get worse trust me." The tanned skinned demon said.

"Yeah? Well I'll believe it when I see it." Midoriko said.

The woman couldn't help but chuckle. "Just like your mother. Well kid, it's time to put up or shut up." The woman told her.

Midoriko craned her eyebrow.

"I'm going take you somewhere special. I want to show you what will happen, if you don't heed what your mother is trying to show you. Tomorrow night, how does that sound?" She asked Midoriko.

Midoriko yawned. "Yeah sure. I could use a change of scenery." She said.

The woman smiled. "Good, now get some rest daughter of Midoriichi, you must be tired. I'll keep watch." She said.

Midoriko protested at first, but after a few minutes was out like a light. The woman smiled. 'After all, it's the least I can do for you right Midoriichi?' she said in her thoughts.

**XX**

Meanwhile Far west, outside the territories of both the Neko and the Tori, Moniku had entered a dark cavern. Her eye glowed in the dark, allowing her to navigate safely through the dark tunnels. She stopped when she swarmed by bat demons. The demons looked like they were ready to rip her to shreds, yet Moniku didn't even bother to put her guard up.

"No! She's a guest." A female voice said. "Welcome." The voice said.

"You're too kind." Moniku replied.

"Now I know you haven't come all this way for nothing." The woman said. "What news do you bring to me dear friend?"

"First allow me to apologize, for the loss of your warriors at the hand of the Tori earlier this night." Moniku said.

The woman merely waved her off. "They are replaceable, after all they were just low ranked soldiers." She said. "Now what news do you want to share with me Utsukushi?" She asked again.

"I found someone very interesting. As a matter of fact you know her." Moniku spoke.

The woman craned her eyebrow. What was she getting at? Though she knew she was going to find out soon, so she decided not to ask.

"Think back nineteen years ago. Does the name Midoriko Tori ring a bell?" Moniku asked with a sinister smile.

**Man what a nice little chapter right? So what does the woman want to show Midoriko, and what does Moniku have in store for the princess? I'm sure you'll find out soon. Also what do you think about the surprise visit, I know some of you missed her so I thought why not lol**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts, have a safe night everyone.**


	12. Chapter 11 New Faces

**Hey guys I'm here with another chapter to Midoriichi Next Generation, and I have a special announcement. I know that there has been a lot of support from the readers regarding my various titles, but none standout more than Jay AKA Jordan. It has been discussed by me and Raptorhunter18, that we do something very special for, and it involves the kick ass story we are still developing. But you get an added bonus from both of us, starting with today's chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori and Bo'A.**

**Ch.11 New faces**

"Nineteen years ago?" the Queen of the Bats spoke.

Moniku nodded. "Surely you remember our failed attempt to snatch the twins when they were younger." She reminded the bat demon.

Moniku watched as the woman's facial expressions changed as she tried to remember. The woman before her had long blonde hair, and two long bangs that framed the sides of her face. Her eyes were blood shot red, a trait of any bat demon. The sclera of her eyes were black like Kuraiichi's. Just under her eyes were markings that looked like bat wings. She had full lips and sharp fangs for draining victims of their blood. Draped on her shoulders like a cap was the fur of a Neko demon, specifically a tiger. The fur was white with black tiger stripes. She wore the same fur as a fauld around her waist. The tiger's tail still attached to the fauld draped behind her back when she stood up. Her body had scars over it, indications that she had been part of numerous battles. She wore a dark chestplate with the symbol of the bats on it.

"Moniku you should by now that Komori prefers not to remember such a tarnishing defeat." Another feminine voice added, making them look back towards the cave entrance.

Another sultry form glided across the cavern floors, making the other bat demons back away. Her eyes were golden like Moniku's but they had a certain devilish glow to them that sent chills even down Moniku's spine when she looked at her. She too had black sclera in her eyes just like Komori. The woman that appeared before them had a giant black Python wrapped around her. Her pupils were slanted vertically like that of a vipers, her hair was a dark brown and kept in a braided ponytail. She had tan skin which had snake scales on it in various places, like her shoulders, wrists, a portion of her breasts, a portion of her stomach and back, and her legs. She wore the least amount of clothing between the three of them. She wore a thin strip of cloth that covered her nipples on her breasts and some more cloth that covered her thighs and private area.

"Bo'A. I was wondering when you'd make it." Moniku said addressing the serpent.

The Bat Queen, growled. "Mind your tongue serpent, before I cut it out." Komori said.

"If you had the balls you would have done it two hundred years ago." Bo'A teased.

That only furthered to incite the woman's wrath and she stood up from her stone throne. Her fangs elongated as she prepared to feast upon the blood of the disrespectful demon. However Moniku just stepped in her way.

"Move Mother!" Komori growled. "I'm going to teach Bo'A her final lesson." She growled.

Bo'A smiled playfully before sticking out her tongue. Seeing that Moniku was not going to move she stuck her middle finger up at Bo'A and sat back down. Her fangs and claws returning to normal length.

Moniku shook her head and sighed. "Honestly you think that after all these years the two of you would learn to get along. Bo'A stop teasing your sister. If I can remember you got yours handed to you by Kimiko." Moniku added.

Bo'A huffed. "Yeah, well it was all that guys fault. Will, what's his name?" She asked.

"It's not important at the moment. He's long history. However what is important is Midoriko Tori." Moniku said.

"Oh yea, I heard you talking about her when I came in. Well Mother care to elaborate?" Bo'A asked.

Moniku smiled. "She'll be my apprentice. Just like you two were when I first found you. In three years I'm going to make her a fully-fledged demon." Moniku told her two daughters.

"What if she goes wrong like Kuraiichi did?" Komori asked.

Bo'A sighed. "Those were the days. The four of us made quite the team. You know I don't think they'll ever be another demon as strong as she was." Bo'A said.

"Yeah." Komori said with a shudder. "You remember what she did during the blood moon back before she was sealed?" Komori asked.

Bo'A nodded. "Yeah she flattened the land and made the Tori Valley, the dividing point between the Tori and Neko clans. But hey, we've gotten much stronger too, don't forget." Bo'A commented.

"Finally something we can agree on." Komori stated. She then turned her attention back Moniku. "So if I remember correctly, Midoriko possesses the gene that made Kuraiichi so strong right?" Komori asked.

Moniku nodded. "That's correct. Her gene is rare as a matter of fact Buraun of the Neko possessed a similar gene, but died as she just begun to tap into said power." Moniku informed them.

"Buraun, wasn't that Josei's half-breed brat?" Komori asked to which Moniku only nodded. Komori smiled at the thought of Josei. "Hey when will I get to play with Josey again huh? I want to reunite her with her beloved sister." Komori said as she stroked the tiger fur that she kept around her waist.

"You'll have to be patient Komori, after Midoriko has been properly trained, then you can have your play time." Moniku told her.

"But wait, How are you going to take her from her parents. Don't Midoriichi keep a well trained eye on her?" Bo'A asked.

Moniku smiled. "And there lies the opportune moment. I've been watching Midoriko lately, and she and Midoriichi have a strained relationship. Ultimately it will be Midoriichi who drives Midoriko to us." She chuckled.

"Oh I see." Bo'A said a slight chuckle escaping her lips. "But isn't three years of training harsh for the poor girl? She can't handle the power that Kuraiichi's gene gives her, there's no way she can master becoming a full demon in three years' time." Bo'A said.

Moniku huffed. "You should know not to doubt my power. After all I know the perfect way for her to amass the power I'll need in three years." Moniku answered.

"So let's say you get her ready in three years. Will she be able to kill Midoriichi?" Komori asks.

Moniku smiles evilly. "Let's just say in three years' time, not even Midoriichi will be able to stand up to the power of four Daiyokai class demons."

Bo'A and Komori looked at each other, before back to their mother, and smiled evilly.

**XX**

**Hours later**

Midoriko had finished a whole days' worth of training. When she had awoken, the woman from last night was gone. She didn't even bother to return home, partly because she wanted to see what the woman wanted to show her. The other half was because of her situation at home. Still full of pride she would not return home unless her mother apologized to her. For making her feel worthless.

She looked up into the sky and saw that the sun had just set, and night was now beginning to fall. She sat down, and rested for a while. There was only five days left before Moniku came back to train her, to make her stronger. She smiled to herself, just the thought of being stronger made her happy. She just wishes she knew why, and why she needed it so much.

"You ready?" A voice said filling her ears.

Midoriko spun around to see the cat demon from last night behind her. 'When did she get here, I didn't even since her coming.' Midoriko said in her thoughts.

The woman smiled like she knew what Midoriko was thinking. "Come on." She said gesturing for the young demon to follow her.

Midoriko got up from her rock, and followed after the Neko demon. She noticed that the demon had a particular glow about her, the same glow from last night. She decided to ask the demon a few questions.

"Hey you're from the Neko clan right? How come I've never seen you before?" Midoriko asked.

"I've…been away for a while." The cat demon answered.

Midoriko nodded showing that she understood. "So you must just be getting back. How long have you been gone?"

"About twenty years, I left quite some time before you were born." She told Midoriko.

"Twenty years? The longest I've been gone was five years and that's when grandmother took me and younger sister for training." She replied.

"You're younger sister huh? Tell me how are you getting along with her?" The cat demon asked.

"Quite well. We've always been close, I can always tell her things that I couldn't our parents. We trust each other a whole lot, and I'd give my life for her an infinite amount of times." Midoriko answered.

Her reply made the cat demon smile. "Good, a healthy bond with your sibling, is one of the best ties one can have in this life. Whatever you do, don't lose that bond." She told Midoriko.

Midoriko nodded, and then looked away. 'Ichi must be worried sick about me.' She thought to herself. She then looked back at the woman. "So how much farther until we get to this place?"

"Not much farther. Luckily you happened to be close by or else we'd be walking for a while." The woman said with a little sigh in her voice. Midoriko saw her smile and then she pointed up ahead. "We're here."

The cat demon ushered Midoriko to go first. Midoriko took the first step, and she immediately noticed that she had come to an area, that she has been to before. 'This Cliffside looks familiar.' She thought.

It then came back to her. She was about four or five, but their mothers brought them by here a few times in the past. 'If I remember correctly, a friend of theirs died here a long time ago.' She thought.

She looked around the familiar spot, the area was still covered in the scars of the battle that took place here a long time ago.

"Why did you bring me here?" She turned to ask, but saw no one. She looked around for the cat demon, but couldn't find her. She found that her eyes were being drawn back to the grave ahead of her. There near the cliff edge, was a mound of dirt, and a makeshift cross. She took several steps forward and was flooded with images.

Her mind raced as she saw three demons of the Neko Clan fighting. "What was that…just now?" She asked herself. She shook her head and took a few more steps. Another image flashed in her mind. This time it was the same three demons, but it seemed that one was challenging the two.

Midoriko was able to make that all three were female. The images soon took the form of ghostly apparitions before her. She watched as the lone woman, engaged the other two. They exchanged blows and jumped back before vanishing.

Midoriko noticed that the woman's hands were covered in demonic energy, just like what her family could do. When she took another step the apparitions appeared again. This time, they ripped up the ground as they rolled along the dirt. Midoriko watched as the demon with blond hair pinned the woman down and dug her elongated claws into her sides, spilling fresh blood.

"What..what is this? What am I watching?" She asked. She watched Midoriko felt like she was there herself. She could hear the woman crying in pain as the blond cat demon tortured her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Oh how I've waited for this day." The blond woman said.

Midoriko ran forward and attempted to kick the woman off, but went right through them. She turned to see nothing there. She sighed when she remembered that they were nothing but images her mind was playing on her. But why was she being shown these things?

"Why are you showing me this!?" She screamed hoping to get a response from the woman who brought her here. Then her eyes went wide, the woman that brought her here, looked like the one she was seeing in the flashes.

She had to be sure, she took another step towards the grave. This time she saw something horrific. She watched as the woman had her left arm severed from her body. She screamed in pain as the other woman with long brown hair dangled the arm above her. Midoriko was then able to clarify that the demon from last night was the same one from these visions. Midoriko took a few steps back as she watched the woman get closer.

"You're pathetic. Really sister is this the best that you can do?" The woman asked.

'Sister?' Midoriko said in her thoughts. 'You mean they were sisters?

Midoriko then watched as the woman jumped up and underwent a change. She watched as her claws grew longer, and her eyes darkened. A sense of dread hung over Midoriko, giving her a familiar feeling she was having trouble recalling at the moment. She watched the newly transformed demon fight her sisters, only to be impaled from the front and behind by their claws. She saw that they each whispered something into her ears before they removed their claws and let her body hit the ground.

Midoriko had a horrified expression on her face as their images disappeared, leaving her in front of the grave. "What did I just watch?" Midoriko muttered to herself.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"Yes." A voice said.

Midoriko turned to see the woman before her once more. "You..died. Why were you fighting your own sisters. Why did they kill you?"

"For one reason. Because I was a half demon. My two oldest sisters murdered me in cold blood."

Midoriko shook her head. "I-I don't get it. What does this have to do with my mother? You said you'd show me what happens to those who don't heed my mother's warnings."

"Midoriichi told me not to face them. She knew I was nowhere strong enough to take them on my own. But me, I thought differently. I thought she was just mocking me for being weak, when in fact she was just looking out for me." The cat demon said. "Your mother may say harsh things but that's only because she worries about you. You may interpret her words as belittling or depressing, but you have to look much deeper than that. After all you're so young, the world still has much to offer." She told Midoriko.

Midoriko thought on the words spoken to her. She knew that somehow the woman was right, she knew she would have to go home sooner or later, and face her. Midoriko nodded as she looked back towards the grave.

"Now go daughter of Midoriko, while you still have a home to return to." The woman said. She watched as Midoriko slowly got up and nodded. She thanked the cat demon before walking back in the direction of her mountain home.

**XX**

Back at the base of the mountain home of the Tori, Kimiko was awaiting the arrival of an old friend. It didn't take long either and Midoriko smiled when she saw her approaching. The woman had raven long hair, that was in a ponytail and she had hazel colored eyes. She wore a white kimono with red hakama pants, just like Kimiko use to wear. She carried a bow and arrow, and a short sword, she also had a few sealing scrolls and sutra wards on her as well. She smiled when she saw Kimiko running up to her.

"Jodan! (Jordan)" Kimiko called out.

"Shimai!(sister)" Jodan called back.

"Oh it's great to see you again, How have you been?" Kimiko asked.

"Great, you know when the demons aren't attacking, but how are you been?" She asked her longtime friend.

"Wonderful, come on I'll introduce you to the family." Kimiko said as she took Jodan, by the hand and led her up the mountain trail.

**There you have it folks, three new characters. Two evil and one good. I hope you like your character Jordan, because in the next chapter you show off what you can do. As for Moniku, it seems her dark plans are slowly coming to the light, but what does this spell for Midoriichi and the others?**

**The kickass story that me and raptorhunter18 are planning you say? Ah ah ah, all in due time folks, all in due time.**


	13. Chapter 12 Priestess Jodan

**Hey guys it's time for a new chapter in Midoriichi Next Generation. I want to showcase some of Jodan's techniques, techniques that rivals Kimiko's. Also I would like to say I have started drawing the comic for the first Midoriichi and have the first three pages on my Deviantart account. You just have to look up Raischenzo and it'll be in my Midoriichi Folder. Also for those who have not read it, you should check out my new KiGo story, God of KiGo, I think you guys will like it. Now let's get started.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, and Jodan.**

**Ch 12. Priestess Jodan**

Kim and Jodan had enterd the cave and Kimiko immediately called out to everyone. "Look who's back." She said.

Her family walked in from the depths of the cave with Akai in the lead. Akai paused as she looked at the woman. 'Could it be?' She thought to herself.

Midoriichi walked up to Jodan and sniffed her catching a familiar scent. She smiled. "I thought as much, welcome back." Midoriichi told her.

"Yes." Akai said with a bright smile. "You need to stop by more often."

"I'll try." Jodan chuckled.

She looked around and didn't see any of Midoriichi's brothers, but she did notice Chisana-ichi. "I'm guessing your brothers are out on some sort of mission?" She asked.

Midoriichi nodded. "They are doing a joint mission with the Neko right now."

Jodan smiled. She was pleased to see that the two clans were working so well together. Then her eyes set upon Chisana-ichi.

"Hey is this who I think it is? Is this little Ichi?" Jodan asked Midoriichi and Kimiko.

The two simply nodded, which made the priestess smile. "Man, look how much she's grown. The last time I saw you, you were still just a baby. You and your sister." She commented. Jodan began looking around for Midoriko, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Midoriko?"

"Gone. She ran away not too long ago actually." Midoriichi shrugged.

"What?" Kimiko, Jodan, and Chisana-ichi said in unison.

"Midoriichi why didn't you say anything to me?" Kimiko asked.

"Because she'll be back. Where could she possibly go?" She asked Kimiko.

"I know where." Jodan spoke up. "We should find her before Moniku does." She said.

Their eyes shot wide at the mention of the name. "Did you say Moniku?" Midoriichi asked.

Jodan nodded. "I have been following her trail for two years now. She has assumed various disguises, but she can't hide that scar across her left eye." Jodan said.

Midoriichi growled, she had wished she could've killed that woman, but the demon escaped. 'Next time she'll get more than just a scar across her face.' Midoriichi promised herself.

"You don't think she's after the kids again do you?" Kimiko asked.

"Most likely. I mean she put up one hell of a fight for them nineteen years ago." Akai said.

"Who's Moniku?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"Moniku is a strong demon, of unknown origin. She first showed up when I was about your age, and took Kuraiichi away. She has a strong hate for the Tori and the Neko, for again reasons unknown. She had three apprentices, a woman named Bo'A, another woman named Komori and Kuraiichi herself. She trained them and each came to become leaders of their own clan." Akai told Chisana-ichi.

"Was Bo'A and Komori with her?" Midoriichi asked Jodan.

"No, it was just her, but if I had to guess she has most likely reunited with them by now." Jodan said.

"Ok, I'm going to go look for Midoriko, you guys stay here just in case she tries something funny." Midoriichi ordered.

"I'll send On'nanako to warn Josei, so they can prepare as well." Akai said.

Midoriichi nodded and turned to leave, but stopped immediately. She started sniffing the air. "What's wrong Midoriichi?" Kimiko asked her.

"I smell blood." She said.

Not long after that, a ninja showed up at the cave's entrance. The ninja was female, and carried fresh battle scars very evident because of the state her suit was in. She propped herself against the cave. Her arms and legs were completely scarred as blood leaked from them. Her torso had bruises and her right arm had burn marks. The ninja pulled off her mask and revealed herself to be Yori.

"Yori what are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Kimiko asked.

"Midoriichi-sama…..please….help me." She begged.

Yori immediately dropped to her knees, and hands and lowered her head to the ground. Her body was trembling as she tried to hold her pose.

"My village, my home Yamanouichi is under attack by Wyverns. We tried to fight them off, but we're not strong enough. Ron-kun is injured and my people die with each minute that passes. I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you must be very busy, but I beg of you. Save my village, save my friends, save my family." She pleads to Midoriichi.

Midoriichi looks at the woman, she could tell that Yori is a proud warrior and woman like herself, and to do what she has just done, to swallow her pride and beg like she's doing, takes more guts than she would have herself. Midoriichi expression changes a bit when she hears Yori's next words.

"Kudasai…Kudasai….Kudasai(Please)." The ninja continued to beg. She looked up and Midoriichi could see the tears in her eyes, the flooded her cheeks. Yori was scared of what would happen to everyone if she failed to retrieve help, of what the end result would mean if she failed.

"You humans, everytime I think I have you figured out, you go and surprise me." Midoriichi said. "You didn't have to beg me. Begging is for enemies and not friends, remember that. Now just point me in the right direction and I'll take care of those overgrown lizards." She said as she punched her right fist into her left palm.

Yori pointed to the southeast and Midoriichi was ready to head out. "Wait, I'll go with you. I don't want to risk the chance that the Wyverns are a set up just lure you out by yourself. If it's true that Moniku has indeed reunited with her apprentices then they will be expecting you." Jodan told her.

Midoriichi accepted Jodan's offer to help and the two women rushed off to Yamanouichi Village. Akai went towards the back, to get On'nanako and several guards to accompany her to the Neko. Kimiko took Yori to the back as well to heal her wounds. Chisana-ichi just stood there, taking in what she had just heard.

There was a woman out there who tried to kidnap them when they were young. This woman had just returned and Midoriko was now in possible danger. A few nights before Midoriko had met a woman calling herself Utsukushi. Could Utsukushi be Moniku in disguise? Either case she couldn't risk finding out the hard way so she rushed out of the cave, following her mother and Jodan southeast.

She stopped in her tracks when a woman with blonde hair and tiger cape and fur wrapped around her waist appeared before her.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." The woman said. "How have you been? You've grown into quite the beauty. I bet you get all the guys." She finished with a smile.

"Who are you?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"The names Komori." She answered.

"Komori?" She repeated. "You're one of the women after my sister." She growled.

"It's true, my mother has her eye on Midoriko, because of Kuraiichi's gene she possesses. However my watchful eye has been on you. Mother thinks because Midoriko has the gene, her answer will be found in the power she posseses. I think it would be found in you, the one who is pure and untouched." Komori said.

"You're not taking me without a fight." Chisana-ichi told the bat demon and took a defensive fighting stance.

"Dear child, I'm not here for you. However if you wish to test your strength against me, by all means let us fight." Komori said going into a battle stance.

**XX**

**Yamanouichi Village**

Midoriichi and Jodan arrived to most of the village burning. There were corpses of villagers and ninja alike burning in the flames. The sounds of battle were everywhere, Midoriichi looked up and saw several Wyverns flying overhead.

"Damn I wasn't expecting this. You got any ideas?" Midoriichi asked as she and Jodan got back to back.

Jodan nodded. "Just one, can you gather all the Wyverns in one place?" She asked the Tori leader.

Midoriichi just smiled. "Watch me." She said as wings erupted from her back and she took flight.

Midoriichi flew straight up and made a lance with her demonic aura. She hurled it and it pierced a Wyvern in its neck. The creature roared out in pain, as Midoriichi grabbed the lanced and detonated it, blowing the creatures head off. She got the attention of a few more Wyverns and dodged their fire breath as she flew into them.

On the ground Jodan had red scroll rolled out on the ground. She had a beaded necklace with a cross on it wrapped around her left hand and she pressed her hands together and began to chant. While she was chanting several ninjas appeared on the scene, that too were bruised and injured, but that would not deter them.

They threw several chains at a Wyvern and they wrapped around its wings. They tried to pin it to the ground, but the creature was far stronger than that and took off flying with them in tow. The Wyvern was flying straight for Jodan.

She looked up when she heard the Wyvern roar. Acting quickly she pulled out her sword and leapt up to meet the Wyvern.

"Phase one: Mikadzuki: Suraisu! (Crescent Moon Slice)" Jodan said as she cut through the Wyvern in a single strike. "I need someone to cover to me while I finish the spell." Jodan said.

"How about me?" She heard a voice say. She turned to see an injured Ron walking up behind her.

"No way, you're too injured to fight." She said.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, but winced from the pain when he tried to move his left arm.

"Your arm is broken." She told Ron.

"I only need one to wield my sword. Now finish your spell Jodan, we can talk afterward." He said, and before she could object he jumped back into the battle.

"Ganko baka. (Stubborn fool)" She said as she resumed her chanting.

Ron cut off the wing of a Wyvern that tried to go for Jodan. It crashed into some trees behind her as Midoriichi dumped two more on top of it from above.

"I've got seven so far, what about you?" She asked the blonde warrior.

"Ten before you showed up, and that guy makes eleven." Ron looked to his right to see another Wyvern coming up, and he jumped into the air and threw his sword into the creature, stabbing it in the head. He then kicked the blade through its head killing it.

"Make that twelve." He said with a smirk.

Midoriichi grumbled. "Showoff." Before flying back into battle.

When Jodan was done chanting her prayer, she placed her hands on to the scroll and white light irradiated from it.

"Shirusuperu: Choeki! (Sealing Spell: Imprisonment)" Jodan said as chains emerged from the scroll and wrapped around the necks of the Wyverns. When all the Wyverns had been caught, the chains began to drag them into the sealing scroll.

They roared out as they tried to free themselves, but the power of the scroll was greater and they found themselves imprisoned forever in the form of ink drawings. Jodan placed a seal on the scroll then closed it and placed it back on her side again.

Midoriichi then transformed into a giant raven and blew the fire out from the village, when the survivors were evacuated. When the fire was put out, she returned to her normal state and joined the others.

"Sorry we couldn't get here quicker." Jodan said to Ron.

"I'm just glad you guys came when you did. It meant that Yori made it safely to you. Is she ok?" He asked.

"She's going to be fine. Kimiko is healing her up right now." Midoriichi reassured him. "Come on, I'll have my mother take a look at your arm." Midoriichi told him.

Ron nodded and they began to head back towards the Tori caverns, when a roar was heard. They turned to see jet black wings emerge from the forest as a black Wyvern emerged. It lunged quickly it jaws opening around Midoriichi.

'Not enough time to dodge!' She thought to herself as the beast prepared to snap her up.

That's when a foot collided with the Wyvern's face, knocking it back. Midoriichi was stunned at the sight. The person before her had black feathers, and black hair with orange streaks in it. Her life had been saved by her eldest daughter Midoriko.

The Wyvern growled as it laid its eyes upon the intruder. Midoriko met its gaze, and the creature remembered her from before. The woman that had killed his mate. Staring into her eyes the beast could feel something dark stirring within her.

'You lay even so much as a scale on my mother, and you're dead!" She threatened the creature. Her eyes growing colder with each passing second.

The Wyvern then decided to take flight and leave the area. Midoriko watched it until it could no longer be seen. She then turned to see that her mother was unharmed and smiled on the inside.

"Midoriko." Midoriichi said to her, but before she could say anything more, Midoriko had embraced her mother and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean the things I said, I was just so angry. I realize now, that you were just trying to protect me. I didn't mean what I said about you and Kuraiichi either." Midoriko told her.

Midoriichi looked at her stunned, something must have happened to make Midoriko like this. Whatever it was or whoever it was she was glad that she had her daughter back. Midoriichi wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her back. "Come on Midoriko, we're heading home." She told her eldest.

**XX**

**The border between the Tori and Neko**

On'nanako hit the ground hard as she was knocked back. She looked around to see her escorts dead on the ground. She wiped the blood that leaked from her lip away as a figure stepped in her way.

The woman was Bo'A she reached down and picked up On'nanako. "Ready to give up?" She asked. "I was hoping that Midoriichi would send either Kimiko or Akai. I really wanted to pay them back for last time." She said.

The snake that was wrapped around her, reached out and bit On'nanako on the side of her neck. Bo'A released her afterward.

"That's highly toxic venom, you've just been injected with. There's no cure for it either. So eventually you'd hallucinate and die, but I'm a generous person. I'll put you out of your misery. Besides I can't have you warning Josei about us, before we're ready." Bo'A said.

The next thing On'nanako could make out was Bo'A transforming into a giant snake, and being swallowed whole.

**XX**

Chisana-ichi rolled across the ground and hit a tree. She looked up into the smiling face of Komori.

"Please tell me you give up?" She asked.

"No not while my sister is still out there somewhere. You wont take her." She said getting up.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, she'll come to us." Komori said.

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?" Chisana-ichi countered.

"She desires power, and we can give her that. However I personally want to see how strong you could get if you received the same power." Komori told her.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." She answered.

"Oh no?" She said as she approached the young demon. "There will come a time when you realize, that you're going to need more than what you possess to stop Midoriko. When you do, come find me. I'll be waiting." Komori said to her. She smiled and then disappeared into the forest, leaving Chisana-ichi to her thoughts.

**Well todays chapter comes to a suspenseful close. Ok well maybe not suspenseful, but it should get you thinking. Does Komori know something that we don't and if she does what would the outcome be? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Until next time. Later everybody!**


	14. Chapter 13 Training Begins

**Ok guys its time to bring Reo and Chita back into the show, they've been gone for far too long. Besides I've been dying to get a new chapter up for you guys. We are approaching the halfway mark with this chapter so after three more key events, the first key event being in the next chapter, we'll be wrapping this up. So let's get started.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, and Jodan.**

**Ch.13 Training Begins**

**Days later**

Days had passed since Midoriko had returned home. Ron and Yori had returned so Kimiko and Jodan could check on their wounds. Ron's arm would heal in about three or so weeks, and Yori's condition was significantly better than it was four days ago. Midoriko and Chisana-ichi had been relieved of their punishment, both parents believing that their children had learned their lessons.

Midoriko was currently in a four way sparring match against her sister, Reo and Chita. Midoriko had just ditched Chisana-ichi and was planning on taking out Reo, so that the rest would fall with ease. She was caught by surprise when Chita popped out of the brush to her right.

"Nice try." She said dodging his right hook. "However I have more important places to be."

Midoriko turned to leave him behind, but he caught up quick and grabbed her from behind.

"Now you should know by now that no one can out run me." He said.

"Yeah, but I can overpower you." Midoriko said with a smirk rivaling Midoriichi's. She then flipped him off of her, and rushed in to attack.

**XX**

Not too far away Reo squared off against Chisana-ichi. They circled around each other, waiting for the other to strike.

"Oh by all means attack, Don't mind me." Reo said.

"Not a chance koibito(sweet heart)." Chisana-ichi said.

"Don't expect me to go easy just because we're dating." Reo told the red head.

"Likewise." She replied before they both charged each other.

Chisana-ichi lashed out with her foot, but Reo caught it and swung her away. She righted herself in the air and landed on a tree branch.

"The air is our domain Reo. You're going to have to ground me if you want to reach me." She said, sounding a little like Midoriko.

"I can think of a few ways to catch you Tenshi(Angel)." Reo said with a mischievous smile.

Seeing this Chisana-ichi decided it would be best to make Reo work for it, so while she had the advantage in distance she took off, and Reo gave chase.

**XX**

**The Tori Caverns**

Akai walked in with several soldiers accompanying her. Midoriichi walked up to greet her mother.

"So did you find her?" Midoriichi asked.

Akai shook her head. "No. I relayed the message of Moniku's return to Josei, but On'nanako was nowhere to be found. Her scent stopped just before the border, and I caught a scent of Bo'A as well. I have to assume the worst, that she was killed before she could deliver the message." Akai said lowering her head at the loss of her dear friend.

"Damnit!" Midoriichi said as her fist slammed into the wall. "Moniku is already making her move, and we have no way of locating her." She growled.

"Perhaps we can lure her into a trap." Hekuta said as he entered the scene.

"Do you have a plan brother?" Midoriichi asked.

Hekuta nodded. "We know that Moniku treasures the gene of your mother Kuraiichi. Which is why she is targeting your children, they are easy targets. Now what if we make it look like your gene is just as vulnerable. No doubt it would lure out her or her conspirators." Hekuta proposed.

"Hekuta are you mad?" Akai asked her oldest son. "We cannot risk the leader of the Tori clan on a hunch that Moniku would attack Midoriichi." She said.

"As much as I hate being the bait, he's right. I rather it is me, than either of my children." Midoriichi said. "We know she's watching and keeping a close eye on them, so how do we go about this?" She asked.

"Midoriichi you can't be serious?" Akai said. "We don't know how strong Moniku has gotten. We still don't know what all of her powers are or what demon she really is. This is too big of a gamble." Akai told her.

"Do you propose we sit around and do nothing?" Midoriichi shot back.

"No remember this time we have the Neko as our allies. She does not possess the trick to separate us like she did nineteen years ago. With the help of the Neko we can surely bring Moniku to her knees."

Midoriichi thought long and hard about what happened long nineteen years ago. "That man she was with. If he is indeed the reason she has returned, then I'll lop off his head with these very claws." Midoriichi growled her demonic aura coming to life in both of her hands.

"That's not likely. I made sure that he stayed where he belonged as well as the others that chased after him. He most likely has no recollection of the event either way." Jodan said as she appeared.

"You wiped their memories?" Kimiko asked as she too joined the group along with Ron and Yori.

"Yes I did, we can't have something like him coming back anytime soon, now can we?" Jodan questioned.

"I suppose your right, but what about Moniku? Right now she is the bigger threat." Kimiko said.

Midoriichi thought hard once again, she thought back towards their last encounter. Everyone else had finished their battles with Moniku's fellow conspirators and she was now the only one left. Both of them transformed, but Moniku transformation was hidden behind a thick wall of steam. Wasting no time Midoriichi raked Moniku with her talons dealing severe blows to the demon.

When the dust cleared Moniku was in her regular state and retreating. She needed to know more about the demon, maybe then they could figure out just how to deal with her.

"Do you know when Moniku first surfaced?" Midoriichi asked.

"It was about twenty years after Kuraiichi was found and brought to our clan as an orphan child." Akai answered.

Midoriichi thought on those words. Twenty years after Kuraiichi left the southern Tori tribe. "We'll need to check that place out; it may have something to do with her. I want to know anything and everything about her before we go off and do something stupid." She said.

The others agreed, and planned to head out the next morning to the ruins of the southern Tori tribe.

**XX**

Back out in the woods, Reo had managed to catch up to Chisana-ichi. The two had ran into a clearing, and Chisana-ichi was going to make a leap for the small ledge above them.

"Not on your life Ichi." Reo told her as he tackled her to the ground. They rolled around before she kicked him off.

"So close, you almost had me too." She said taunting him.

"I did have you, for exactly ten seconds." He replied.

"Try holding on for a while longer next time, or is ten seconds all you can manage?" She continued to taunt the half demon.

He merely smirked before charging her, and she countered him knocking him back a little. He quickly rose to his feet and welcomed her challenge.

"Hey Ichi, I heard you were going to be facing off against Midoriko in a few days is that true?" He asked her as they began to trade blows.

"Yeah, we're going to see who will become the leader of the Tori clan after my mother. Personally I think Midoriko is going to win, while I have been training with mom and grandmother, Midoriko has been training with mother."

"You know you could always ask my mother to train you. She is strict and tough, but you'll like the results." Reo told her as he tackled her to the ground and pinned her down.

Chisana-ichi was caught by surprise at his quickness. "I see what you man, I'm already liking the results." She told him.

Reo chuckled a bit, but soon realized what she had truly meant by those words. The two then stared into each other's eyes.

**A few minutes earlier**

"Damnit Chita, will you just go away." Midoriko growled s they exchanged a series of blows, as they tried to outmatch each other.

"Like I would let a chance to beat the great Midoriko Tori slip through my fingers." He said mocking her.

She ducked his kick and rose up with an uppercut only for him to block it with his hand. He pushed her back and rushed up to her quickly. "I win!" He exclaimed but she kicked him back.

He stumbled but managed to hold his footing. "No way, how could you move that fast?" He asked.

She only smirked and retaliated igniting her fist with green demonic aura.

"Finally getting serious huh?" He said.

They ran towards each other, and Chita made sure to dodge her claws, and was more than successful at it. He pushed away after dodging her strikes.

"You forget you're not the only who has been training with an almighty female demon." He boasted.

"Just shut up and fight." Midoriko told him.

He gestured for her to come after him and she was more than happy to. Midoriko leapt into the air and slammed into the ground, clouding them both in debris. Chita jumped out of it as Midoriko's glowing claws just missed him. When she emerged Chita was nowhere to be seen.

'Just as I thought he turned tail and'

"Gotcha'!" He said catching by total surprise.

He came up from behind and hit her in the back with his palms knocking her forward. Midoriko rolled through the brush and down a small hill, stopping short at a ledge.

'Damn him. I'll admit it, he's gotten good.' She thought to herself.

"But I'm so kicking his" She stopped when she looked down and saw her sister and Reo trading blows. She continued to look on as Reo managed to tackle her to the ground; the two had just stared at each other for a few seconds before sharing a kiss.

Midoriko tried to look away, but found that she couldn't. She had literally forgotten that her sister was dating the boy that she liked first. She managed to sit herself up, but couldn't move any more than she really had wanted.

She soon found herself feeling a bit depressed. "Midoriko." Chita called out to her from behind.

"Go away." She told him. "I'm no longer in the mood to fight." She said.

Chita looked over the ledge and saw Chisana-ichi and Reo. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but didn't know the exact words, so he left her to her thoughts.

'What does she have that I don't?' She questioned herself.

**Hours later**

The sun had begun to set and Midoriko told Chisana-ichi that she would be back by dinner tomorrow. Her younger sister figured Midoriko was going out to train on her won as she often did, and thought little of it. Midoriko wasted no time in getting where she needed to go. Leaving the territories of both the Neko and Tori far behind she found herself situated near the border of the bat, snake and fox clans. There she found an abandoned home belonging to a long since dead lord of the land.

Midoriko entered through the gates to find the main doors open. She walked through the dimly lit halls until she heard voices.

"You can't even make a simple dinner!" Midoriko heard Moniku say. A loud slap soon followed.

A cry could be heard as a body hit the floor. "Looks like I have to do everything myself." She said.

Midoriko opened the door to see a girl much younger than herself getting up off the floor. She was holding the left side of her face, where Moniku had slapped her. The girl was had black hair and green eyes, and was wearing ragged clothing. She had chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Oh Midoriko, you're early. I'm sorry you had to see this." Moniku said. "This woman is Mujakina(Innocent), a failed apprentice of mine who apparently can't even make a decent cup of tea." She said.

The girl cowered as Moniku set her sight upon her, Moniku growled. "Well go clean this mess up!" She ordered.

Mujakina quickly scrambled to her feet and went to grab a towel. Midoriko sat across from Moniku.

"So what is my training going to be about?" Midoriko asked.

"Manipulating your demonic aura." Moniku responded.

"I already know how to do that." Midoriko told her.

"But do you know how to use it to read others, or to attack or defend?" She asked.

Midoriko just shook her head. "How do I do that?"

"First you must know something about demonic aura. Aura can only be seen by demons, and those with high spiritual awareness. Everyone's aura is vastly different, but operate the same depending on the person's preference." Moniku told her.

"My grandmother said something like that a long time ago. She said it's how demons appear to be psychic."

"She's right, there is no such thing as a demon with psychic powers. At least I've never met one." Moniku said.

"Now understand this. Demonic aura is just that, aura. There are those who are impervious to our aura, and it harmlessly bounces off of them. But Demonic Energy is another story, only holy weapons can resist them. An example, ignite your fist." She said.

Midoriko did, and her fist came alive with green demonic aura just like always.

"In this state your hands are surrounded by your aura. If you were fighting someone who was impervious to it, you wouldn't deal much damage. Now I want you to destroy this sake cup." Moniku said as she tossed it into the air.

Midoriko did so, and shot forth a burst of energy that shattered the cup. "Now that was demonic energy, a result you physically manifesting your aura. Remember no one is invulnerable to it, unless they have a holy weapon." Moniku said.

Midoriko nodded. It was good to know that, just in case she got into a fight with someone with such a resistance.

However before Moniku could continue Midoriko spoke up. "You told me, that you fought my mother and her friends when I was very little. You said it was over the gene of Kuraiichi that I've been told I possess. You also said that you have a deep dislike of the Tori and the Neko. What I want to know is why? And did my mother give you those scars on your body?" She asked.

Moniku looked at the younger demon before smiling. "Couldn't keep me out your thoughts I see."

"Yeah, whatever." Midoriko said looking off.

"You're so cute when you blush." She told Midoriko. "Come over here, there is something I want you to see."

Midoriko gave her a puzzled look, but approached her mentor. "Sit." She told Midoriko.

Midoriko sat as Moniku undid the obi and opened her Kimono, revealing her naked body. Midoriko face blushed intensely, which made Moniku smile. "You've only seen my body twice, and yet you react like it was the very first time."

"I didn't come all this way to stare at your tits Moniku." She said.

"Yet you don't look away." She countered.

"It's because of those scars. How did you get them?" She asked again.

Moniku exhaled. "It's a story I don't like to even think about, let alone tell. However I will tell you the story of my pain and sorrow, and why I hate the Tori and Neko respectively. Place your hands on my breasts." She told her.

"What!? No way." Midoriko said.

"You misunderstand. I want you to encase your hands in your aura, and I'll merge it with my aura. That way you can see what I've seen." Moniku explained.

Midoriko thought that Moniku was being her pervy self, but nonetheless she found herself touching the womans breasts, placing her hands on the scars. Midoriko couldn't help but cover the older womans breasts, examining the scars, very carefully, as if they were fresh and still bloody. She found herself looking closer at them, and her hands wandered, seeing if the scars extended under her breasts. She saw that her stomach had a few scars as well, which wrapped around from her back.

Midoriko stopped when Moniku let out a soft moan. Midoriko looked at her her hands still on the woman's breasts.

'Did I just do that?' She thought to herself.

"My apologies." Moniku said. "They are quite sensitive you see."

Midoriko only nodded as her eyes looked back down at what her hands were holding. However before she could do anything else, Moniku stopped her.

"Are you ready?" She asked Midoriko.

Midoriko nodded, and then Moniku began to merge their auras. She could see them intertwine and entangle and then she heard it. The cries and screams of someone familiar. She heard the cries grow worse as the sounds of whips cracking made themselves known.

Then an image burned itself into her mind. She saw a young woman being tied and beaten by a whip. Midoriko jumped back and looked to Moniku who opened her eyes.

"That was you?" She asked to which she merely nodded.

Moniku turned her back to Midoriko. "Shall we continue?"

Midoriko hesitated, but eventually placed her hands on Moniku's back, and she soon found herself in a dungeon with a young black woman.

"I'll take you back a thousand years ago. When I was just a little girl, where my pain and suffering was just beginning."

**We will stop here for now. In the next chapter we learn about Moniku's history and why she turned out the way she did. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Leave your thought in the review, and I will see guys later, and hopefully with bacon lol.**


	15. Chapter 14 Moniku's Past Pt1

**Ok guys it's time for a new chapter. I think we all can agree to that. This chapter you will learn about Moniku's past and hopefully understand why she is the way that she is. It also becomes a very important turning point in the story. Also this is where the story earns its M rating as things in this chapter get really fucked up.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, and Jodan.**

**Ch.14 Moniku's Dark Past**

Midoriko looked around and could see not just this young child before her, but an older woman, that must have been the child's mother. There were also two boys who looked to be in their teens sitting next to the woman. Midoriko could then hear Moniku's voice come from out of nowhere.

"I'm sure you've heard from your grandmother, the story of the war between, the Tori, Neko and the Inu clans. That war devastated many smaller clans, almost wiping them out. My family was from such a small clan. From the time I could remember these bars were all I knew. I never knew my father, because he was killed shortly after I was born, at least that's what my mother told me." Moniku's voice echoed.

Midoriko focused her attention to the young girt that sat in a corner, with shackles around her wrists and ankles. "My mother, brothers and I were the only ones left. The Neko kept us under constant surveillance. They forced my brothers to do hard labor, day in and day out. They took my mother away daily, though at that time I had no clue why. I had to be eight at the time." Moniku's voice continued.

Midoriko looked to her left as she heard the woman speak. "Moniku what troubles you child?"

The young girl addressed as Moniku looked up. "Why do they keep us chained up? What did we do to deserve this?" The girl asked.

Her mother just stared at her, she wished that her children could have a better life. They did not even participate in that Great War and they were being punished just because of who they were.

"It's because…" She was cut off by one of the Neko guards opening up the cell.

"Ok you two, time to get to work." The guard said as two more entered the cell and grabbed the two ebony skinned teens.

They undid their chains and drug them out of the cell. "No!" Moniku's mother screamed. "They're too tired. They haven't eaten in days. Please I beg of you just leave them alone."

"Shizukana Mesu! (Quiet Bitch!)" The guard said before slapping the woman.

"How dare you speak out of term to us. If your sons want to eat, then they'll have to work for it." The guard said as he said as he grabbed her by the collar of her ragged clothing. "It also looks like you're going to have to be punished again." The man said with a lecherous grin.

Moniku watched as her mother was pinned against the wall by the guard. He then reached up under her shirt clutching her left breast tightly. The guard snickered as he continued his actions.

"Take those two and make sure they finish their jobs this time. I want this place looking brand new, when our leader gets here tomorrow." The Neko guard said.

The other guard nodded, as he took Moniku's older brothers out to do some more labor. The guard then looked over to see Moniku glaring at him. He frowned immediately. "What are you looking at you little brat?" He asked the little girl. "You don't want me touching your mommy?" The guard taunted her.

"Moniku, look away dear. Look away and cover your ears, I don't want you to see this." Her mother told her.

The guard smacked her again. "I thought I told you to shut up." He said as he turned her around making her face the wall. He then pulled down on her skirt revealing her private area.

"I want your daughter to see what we have planned for her. She too will learn her place, just like you did." The guard told her.

Midoriko had saw enough, and screamed out telling the guard to stop what he was doing, but the man didn't even acknowledge her. Midoriko and the young Moniku sat there wide eyed as the woman was raped by the Neko guard.

"It was here I learned the fate of my mother. I was angry and terrified for her. For years as a child I've always wondered what they did to her, and I regretted finding out." Moniku's voice echoed.

"As the years passed, my mother's rape became more of a daily routine, I had joined my brothers in doing hard labor for the Neko clan, all the while being spat and looked down on." Moniku continued.

"Why-Why didn't you fight back?" Midoriko said.

"I was frightened. Frightened of what they would do to my family if I tried to fight back. I was also too weak. They purposely fed us twice us week, to keep our strength low, so we could not rebel. However that changed when I turned fifteen." Moniku said.

Midoriko looked back around and saw an older version of Moniku. The eight year old girl was now fifteen years of age. She was still shackled, and held a dark stare at the men that had stopped by her cell. She had been separated from her family when she was ten. Moniku had developed quite the body, but that's because the Neko had been taking extra care of her.

"How old is this one again?" The Neko leader asked one of the guards.

"Fifteen sir. She's also infertile." The man next to him said.

The leader looked at the man. "Infertile?" He asked.

"Yes her cycle is irregular at best, her cycle comes every fifteen days. Her last cycle ended three days ago." The man explained. "Still if its pleasure to be had, I recommend Moniku here."

"Really, I've heard that you have another one here. Rumor has it that she's the one I should see if I'm looking for a good time.

"Ah, you must be speaking of her mother Suteki. She is quite skilled in servicing men. Why I think she enjoys it quite a bit. Like a dog in heat." The man chuckled.

This made Moniku angry, and a low growl escaped her lips, as she focused her eyes on the men before her.

"So then tell me why you would recommend her instead of her mother?" The leader asked.

"Because unlike her mother this one has been born and raised for such an occasion. She is a virgin, and as you can see in terms of looks, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She follows orders very well watch." The man said as he looked at Moniku.

Moniku glared at him from the corner she sat in. "Stand for our gracious leader please." The man said.

Moniku looked at the man, before looking at the Neko leader. She slowly rose to her feet, her chains rattling as she did so. She stepped forward so the man could get a better look at her.

"Remove those dreadful garments for us, would you dear."  
The man ordered her.

Moniku hesitated for a few seconds, but she knew she couldn't take their leader on in a fight, not now anyway. With a sigh she shed her clothing and stood before the two men completely naked. The man made a circular motion with his index finger, telling her to slowly turn around.

Moniku did a slow three-sixty so their leader could see what she had to offer. "Nice full lips, succulent breasts, and a nice ass to boot. Just look at those beautiful golden eyes of hers. Truly a woman deserving of your touch, wouldn't you agree my lord. As a matter of fact I have been saving this one for you." He told his leader. "The men have been dying to get to her, but it's only right that you should be her first." The man smiled.

"You have a way with words." The Neko leader spoke. "I'll take her now." He said.

The man nodded and called for a guard. When a guard showed up, he had the guard undo Moniku's chains and shackled her hands and feet. She was then taken from her cell and forced to follow them to another location. She knew she couldn't run, not while she was chained up, she would be caught in no time. They walked through various corridors made from the caverns. Moniku looked to her left and saw three Neko guards walking with a woman that they had shackled. The woman looked over at Moniku, and both of their eyes went wide.

The woman was staring at her fifteen year old daughter. She was glad to know she was still alive, as she has matured into a lovely young woman. However she also felt a since of dread, because she knew what they were going to do to her. It was the day Suteki always feared for Moniku. Powerless she watched as the group continued down the corridor and out of sight.

"Keep Moving, we don't have all day." A guard said as he pushed Suteki forward.

Moniku was pushed into a room following after the Neko leader. She looked back to see the guards close off the area so she would not try to escape.

"Moniku was it." She heard the Neko leader say.

Turning around her eyes went wide to find the man before her fully erect and waiting on her. Moniku backed away only for him to grab her.

"To be afraid, I won't bite. Much." He chuckled before forcing Moniku onto her knees. "Service me." He told her.

Moniku looked back up to the man, who gave her a stern look. Her eyes drifted back down to what was supposed to be her task, a task she didn't want to carry out.

"Don't make me repeat myself." The Neko Leader growled.

Moniku smiled lightly as she got a devilish idea. She simply nodded and though she hesitated, she opened her mouth, granting the man entrance. It was then Moniku clamped down and bit the man, causing him to scream in pain. She was not done yet, using the metal shackles around her wrists, she hit the Neko leader in his balls, making him drop to his knees, while she rose to her feet.

"You're lucky I let you keep it." She told the man as she spat, to get the taste out of her mouth.

Guards ran in to see what had happened, only to be attacked by Moniku. She was able to use a key to remove her shackles and bolted down the corridor. Midoriko watched as Moniku evaded the guards were looking for her, as she searched for an exit.

Midoriko heard Moniku's voice again. "Of course I knew I could've escaped on my own. I wanted nothing more than to be free of that place. However I couldn't leave them. I couldn't leave my mother and brothers behind to suffer. So with the keys I had stolen off a guard I rushed to where they were being held." She told Midoriko.

Moniku had arrived in the dungeons where the prisoners were kept. "Mother!" She called out as she rounded the corner.

When she came around the corner she found that more than twenty guards were waiting for her by her family's cell.

"Moniku you shouldn't have come here. You should've run to freedom child." Her mother told her, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't leave you behind. Either we all leave, or none of us do." Moniku told her.

"Famous last words." A guard said.

Moniku charged the guards, barreling through most of them, but still she was too weak to completely fend for herself, and the guards easily restrained her. She roared, telling them to release her, but they only tightened their grip.

"Time for your first punishment." The guard said as he got in her face. "I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream." He said.

They drug Moniku into another room and closed the door. Suteki and her sons, watched Moniku be dragged away. The boys covered their ears as they were all too familiar with the punishment she was about to receive. Suteki however did not cover her ears, she instead listened on, she knows Moniku's pain, and the pain she was feeling was the same Suteki felt. They shared more than just blood, their shared fate.

"Untie me so I can kick your ass!" Suteki heard Moniku yell.

However the next thing she heard from her daughter was an intense cry of pain as she heard the sound of a whip cracking. Suteki heard the whip crack again, and Moniku's cry was even worse this time. Tears rolled down Suteki's eyes as each cry Moniku released was worse than the last. A few minutes later the guards came back dragging the unconscious Moniku away.

One guard stopped in front of her cell. "Your daughter is something else Suteki. She has her father's fighting spirit that's for sure. But we'll break her, just like we did you." The man said before he walked away. Suteki glared at him as he walked away.

**Few hours later**

Moniku awoke and found herself lying on her stomach on top of a futon. She moved to sit up, but an intense pain prevented her from doing so. The whip had left deep gashes in her back, but she would heal and the marks would disappear with time. She lied there cursing herself for being so weak. She could have freed her family instead she failed them all miserably.

"I see you're finally awake." She heard a voice say. She recognized this voice. It was the Neko leader.

"That was a foolish thing you did to me. However I'm willing to forgive you." He said.

Moniku said nothing, she wanted to get up and move away from the man, but her pain would not allow it. Her body was too sore. That's when she felt him step onto the futon. She began to panic, because there was nothing she could do to stop him.

The Neko leader lowered himself onto her, being careful not to graze her wounds. "I could have your family liberated from this place." He whispered into her ear. "All you have to do is make it worth my while." He told her.

Moniku tried to move from under him, but he gripped her hands. "Do we have a deal?" He asked her.

He could see the look in her eyes, he knew she wanted to take her family and leave. Moniku wanted nothing more, but to resign herself to such a degrading position to gain that freedom.

"In your condition, do you think that you could free them? You're going to need some help, and all its going to take is one word from me. No more, labor, no pain, and no more suffering." He told her.

Moniku wanted to believe him, but she already knew if it sounded too good to be true, then it was. That's when she felt it. He was prodding her core with his penis. It was like he was trying to convince her that this was the only way.

She sat there in silence for a few minutes before giving him her answer. "Shove it up your ass." She told him.

"It's a shame Moniku you just cost your family there freedom. However though, I will enjoy shoving it up yours." The Neko leader told her.

That's when he entered her. Moniku screamed out, but of course no one came. She felt him push deeper as he busted her hymen, and stole her virginity. Unfortunately for Moniku it didn't stop there she felt as he immediately began thrusting in her. He pulled her up, as he continued the thrusting. He grabbed her breasts and tugged at her nipples.

Moniku could do nothing but cry as he ravaged her body, for what seemed like hours. Moniku dropped back onto the futon after he felt him release inside of her. He slid out of her, his semen following soon after.

Moniku was panting, her body even more sore than before, she hoped that he had his fill of her, because she couldn't take much more. In a fit of desperation she tried to crawl away, but of course he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He told her. "I'm not done yet."

Moniku looked back slowly to see he was erect again. He quickly grabbed her and Moniku lashed out with her right foot but missed.

"Getting a little feisty now are we?" The Neko leader said.

Wasting no time he penetrated her ass, causing Moniku to scream out intensely. Her screams grew worse as he thrusted roughly inside her.

Midoriko looked away, wishing not to see anymore. "Moniku, I'm done I-I don't want to watch this anymore." She said.

"It didn't stop there either. He would come by every week, to have his way with me. When he wasn't, the guards were. I hated it, hated them." Her voice echoed. "If I didn't comply, they would whip me. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did. They drew my mother into it." She said.

Midoriko looked as time fast forwarded a few years. This time Moniku was restrained by chains, tying her arms behind her back, and holding her legs open. In front of her sat Suteki, who was had her arms tied behind her back.

"What's going on?" Midoriko asked.

"Something I will never forget. In an act of sheer perversion they forced my mother to have sex with me. They threatened her that if she did not, they would punish me severely. I begged her not to do it, that I could take anything they threw at me, but she did not listen. She obediently violated me, just as they had done." Moniku told her.

"Of course I didn't know it at the time but she had her reasons. All my life in the servitude of the Neko all I knew was pain. However my mother was determined to give me whatever pleasure she could, and it was through this act that she did so. It was the first time I didn't feel pain when having sex. However that pleasure would not last long." Moniku said.

"Why what happened?" Midoriko asked.

The scene shifted and Midoriko found herself in some sort of arena. She could hear the cheers of the Neko as she looked around.

"Centuries later, I was told I could win my families freedom. All I would have to do is fight to the death. I was ready, after all I repeatedly fight the guards in an attempt to escape. However I was not ready for the challenge." Moniku said.

Midoriko looked to see Moniku being brought into the arena, and equipped with a shield and sword. Then another door opened, two ebony skinned men, and a woman walked out. "In order to win, I would have to kill my family." Moniku said.

**This is where we will stop and pick up in the next chapter. Like I said Moniku's past isn't a pretty one, but good villains don't have a good past lol. Leave a comment with your thoughts and have a nice day everyone! I hope to see you all in the next chapter of Midoriichi Next Generation.**


	16. Chapter 15 Moniku's Dark Past Pt 2

**Ok guys I'm officially bringing back KiGo week again! I haven't done a KiGo week since JPKiGo. You guys know the rules, I try to upload a nice lengthy chapter of KiGo related content every day. Today's KiGo week is for Next Generation, I want to get as close to done as possible, that way you can enjoy the unfolding story. I also have some more Midoriichi art related content on my deviantart page Raischenzo.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch. 15 Moniku's Dark Past Pt 2.**

Midoriko looked up at Moniku. "You had to kill your family?" She asked.

Moniku stayed silently and took a deep breath. Midoriko could tell that her story was hard story to tell. She continued on anyway.

**Flashback**

_The task I was given in order to win my family our freedom, was incredulous to say the least. How could they expect me to murder my own flesh and blood? I looked around as I listened to the crowd cheer and then he spoke._

"Moniku!" A voice called out to her.

Moniku looked up to see the leader of the Neko, the man that has been raping her since she was fifteen. His hair finally starting to gray, he smiled as he looked down at the small family.

"I promised freedom for you and your family. However there's a twist. Only one of you will survive." He told her.

"This is not what we agreed on you bastard! I will not kill my family!" She told him.

He merely smiled. "You have no choice, besides your brothers seem to disagree with you." He told her.

Moniku turned to see her two older brothers staring at her intensely. Her eyes were immediately filled with fear, as she could tell they wanted freedom, and were willing to kill her if that was the case.

"Your family will be free; one shall find freedom through life, the others through death! Begin!" He said as he sat back down.

Moniku looked as her brothers rushed her and she blocked their attacks with her shield.

_I plead with them to stop, that we didn't have to fight each other, that we could all escape together. They didn't hear me, my words could not reach their ears. I defended myself as best as I could, but I could not bring myself to kill them. Eventually they broke through my shield, and cornered me. They had sadistic smiles on their face, they weren't regretful of what they were about to do. However I don't blame them. They had enough torture and cruelty for a lifetime, we all have. I closed my eyes and waited for them to kill me, when my mother stepped in. Not being able to watch anymore she killed her two sons without a second thought._

"But mom, why?" Moniku asked.

"This is not how family should behave." She told me as she handed me the sword. "Do it." She told me.

Moniku shook her head. "No, I can't! I won't!" Moniku told her.

"What are you doing? Kill her already!" The crowd bellowed wanting to see more blood.

"Mother we can escape together, it's-it's not too late." Moniku begged.

Suteki smiled at her daughter. "You're so full of it." Suteki chuckled before extending her hand out to Moniku.

Moniku smiled as he mother grabbed her hand, but her smile soon faded as her mother pulled Moniku close, driving the sword through her heart.

Suteki began to cough up blood, as Moniku looked on in complete shock. "But, why?"

"This..is your…only chance at….happiness…." Suteki told her. "Take…it."

"I don't understand. How can I be happy without a family to share it with?" Moniku asked.

Moniku quickly pulled the sword out and dropped as she cradled her dying mother in her arms.

"Come here child…I want to share something with you…" She whispered.

"No mother, save your strength. I'm getting us out of here." Moniku said.

Suteki nodded in disagreement. "There isn't much time." She said as she started coughing up blood. Suteki pulled her daughter close. "They fear you Moniku. They fear what you are, and what you will become."

"Fear me, who the Neko? What am I?" Moniku asked her mother.

Suteki whispered into her ear, and Moniku's eyes went wide.

"Moniku, live long….but more importantly…live life the way you want to…." Suteki told her before taking her last breath.

"Mother…" Moniku called out to her. "Mother, mother, mother." She said shaking Suteki's lifeless body.

She closed Suteki's eyes as she laid her on the ground gently. The Neko leader clapped his hands as he rose to his feet. "Congratulations are in order Moniku. Though that battle was not as exciting as the others, it was quite the show." He said, as she rose to her feet.

She turned to face him, glaring daggers into his heart. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she rushed him. She leapt up into the crowd and tore the guards as she got closer. The Neko leader just sat there with a proud smirk on his face, watching her get closer.

She was stopped by the elite guards just as she was about to cut his face off. They pinned her to the great with great force, as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Moniku roared.

The Neko leader just stared at her. "Take her out front, make the necessary preparations for her departure." He said as he got up.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said.

**Forty-five minutes later**

Moniku was taken to the front entrance of the Neko caves. Her hands and feet were still shackled, and she could see the Neko Leader standing there without some other people. She stepped out into the light and winced. She has never been outside of the caves, and was seeing the outside world for the first time.

"Here she is sir." A soldier said.

"Just in time Moniku." He said to her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I would like to introduce you to the Tori clan." He said gesturing to the soldiers before him.

"Tori…clan?"

He nodded. "They will take you to your new home."

"New home? You promised me freedom." She argued.

"And I kept that promise. You have earned your freedom from the Neko clan, however your servitude to the Tori is only beginning." He told her.

"No!" She said as she struggled against the guards. However she was completely subdued and put into a cage.

"Pleasure doing business with you." A Tori soldier said.

"Likewise." The Neko leader responded. "Take good care of this one, she's the only one left." He said before walking back into the caves.

Moniku watched as her former captives left her and she was immediately being transported who knows where. She looked over to her right to see a Neko gravedigger dumping the bodies of her mother and brothers into one hole. She was angry, but tired at the same time. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't have the strength to keep up, and soon found herself in a deep sleep.

_When I woke I found that we had been traveling through the mountains. I could already tell we were a long way from what I unfortunately called home. We soon came upon a city, filled with other Tori members, all had their eyes on me. I who had done nothing wrong, had somehow become the most hated person in their home. It wasn't long before they placed me in a cell, which was filled with other prisoners; it was no different from what the Neko had done to me._

**The next day**

Moniku awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She got up and looked out a small window and could see people walking around, with their children and going about their business. She immediately began to think about the family she had lost yesterday, but that was short lived. Soldiers came to her cell and opened it up.

"Rise and shine princess, it's time for your initiation." The man snickered.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" Moniku asked.

The men just chuckled and grabbed her. She fought back, screaming that they let her go, but a few well-placed punches to her gut shut her up. When she woke she could see a crowd of people staring at her. Some had dark stares, and others held lecherous grins. When she tried to move her arms she quickly found that they were bound to her sides. Examining her surroundings she found that she was strung up in the air, on a platform for all to see, worst of which she was naked.

"What is going on? How long have I been like this?" She asked.

"Long enough." A voice said. She saw a Tori soldier as he appeared next to her. "Nice to see you finally awake." He said as he stroked her face. "Such a beautiful woman, but don't worry it'll all be over soon."

She saw other Tori soldiers and generals appear. One man handed out black gloves for the generals to wear, and then passed out whips. The whips had an odd glow to them, it didn't look like any demonic aura she had seen anyway.

That's when a soldier walked up onto the platform carrying a hot poker rod. The rod had the Tori insignia on it.

"Hold still." The man said as he pressed the poker into her skin on her left butt cheek.

Moniku screamed out, her scream could be heard throughout the Tori's mountain home. The crowd watched with glee at her pain. Some of the parents covered their children's ears so they would not have to hear her screaming.

The man removed the poker and in its place was Moniku's charred flesh with a symbol of a birds wing.

"You are now property of the Tori clan." One general said to her.

Moniku mumbled something. "What was that? Was that a protest?" He asked.

"Sounds like one to me." Another general said with an evil grin.

"Well you know what that means?" he asked.

"Punishment!" The crowd cheered.

Moniku looked up at the crowd as they chanted "Punish her, Whip her, beat her". One of the generals stepped in front of her and held the glowing whip in his black gloved hands.

"This is a holy whip. We got it from some monks not too far from here. Normally we don't do business with the lesser branches of society, but when we told them about you. Well they were more than happy to accommodate us." The general said.

Moniku just stared at the man as he continued to talk. "Now I know you're wondering what's so special about this whip? Well it's a holy whip. Holy weapons deal a lot of damage to us demons, especially full breeds like you and I. Here let me show you." He said.

He cracked the whip before striking her across the chest. The whip burned as the holy energy ate away at her skin. "You see that. You're very slowly and painfully being purified. That scar will never heal." He said and struck her again.

He then nodded, and Moniku felt the sting of another whip strike her in the back. She cried out horribly, and so loud that it was possible for the Neko to hear her. Another strike followed suit, and then another.

"You will obey!" A general said as he whipped her.

"You belong to us!" The second general added and hit her.

The general in front of her smiled as he watched her tears strolled down.

"Apologize!" She heard them say as they kept beating her. The holy energies from the whips eating away at her very essence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Moniku cried.

She felt the whips stop, but the pain from being hit by a holy weapon only seemed to intensify.

The general in front turned to face the crowd. "We have before us a descendant from the great war. Her ancestors caused our ancestors great pain and strife, so is it fair that she be punished for their sins?" He asked.

"YES!" The crowd cheered.

"You heard them men. As you were." He said.

They began to whip Moniku again, making her apologize for the things she had not even done. Just for being born a descendant of traitors she was being brutally punished. The generals laughed as they beat her, their holy whips being stained with Moniku's very blood. Repeatedly she had to say the words "I'm sorry" and "Forgive me" to people she had never wronged.

Still the whippings did not stop. The Tori only stopped when her tears matched the blood that she had shed that morning.

_It was on that day that they broke me. Unlike the Neko, they enjoyed beating me, so much so, that I even begged that they rape me instead. There were several occasions that I was nearly almost beaten to death, and each time I wished I had died._

**Three hundred and fifty years later**

Having spent many sleepless nights under the servitude of the Tori, Moniku was a former shell of herself. She had lost much weight and was looking very pale. Today however was going to be a different day. Once again, the young kids of the Tori clan were being taken through the chambers where the Tori kept their prisoners. They explained to them that the people here were the worst of the worst and gave them advice on how not to end up like them.

Moniku stared at them with her golden eyes. The Tori described her as the worst of them all, they made it seem like she had killed the very ancestors all those years ago. The people of the Tori clan knew her well, as she was often seen doing meaningless tasks for her captors. She slunk away to a corner of her cell where the shadows would hide her from the eyes of others.

She had fallen asleep when she heard someone calling out to her. She opened her eyes, as they focused in on a little girl, with black feathers and blue eyes and long dark hair. The girl looked to be eight years of age. Moniku looked at the girl as she looked into the cage trying to get a better look at Moniku.

Moniku shot forward her eyes glowing red and showing her fangs, but the kid did not flinch, instead she smiled.

Moniku just stared at the girl as she smiled at Moniku. "Shouldn't you be off with the rest of the group?" Moniku asked.

"What group?" The girl questioned.

Moniku looked around and saw that it was night. 'How long have I been out?' Moniku asked herself.

"How did you get in here kid?" Moniku asked.

"I snuck in duh!" The girl replied like it was obvious. "I'm very good at it." The child preened, very proud of her stealth skills.

"Well what do you want with me, haven't you heard I'm a bad guy." Moniku told her as she sat back down.

"Yeah I heard, that's why I wanted to talk to you." The girl said, making Moniku raise her eyebrow at the child. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I was born." Moniku said as she balled up her fists.

"Then you're just like me." The girl said making Moniku look at her.

"What do you mean just like you?" Moniku asked the girl.

"It's because of my black feathers. The others think I'm bad luck and the other kids make fun of me. I hate these stupid feathers." The child told her.

Moniku looked at her, was it possible that someone else shared her pain of loneliness? Was this child just like her?

"What is your name girl?" Moniku quickly asked her.

"It's Kuraiichi. Kuraiichi Tori." The child responded.

"Well Kuraiichi, where are your parents?" Moniku asked.

"I don't have any parents." She said as she looked down at the ground. "They died when I was little, I hardly remember what they look like."

Moniku sat there in silence. "I lost my family too when I was younger." Moniku added on

"Do you have any friends from where you come from?" Kuraiichi asked her.

Moniku nodded. "No, I've been a slave most of my life. My family included."

"That sucks." Kuraiichi said looking at Moniku. "Hey are you hungry?" She asked.

"Not even." Moniku said looking away from the girl. Unfortunately Moniku's stomach disagreed with her.

Kuraiichi smiled. "I'll be right back." The child said before vanishing down the hall.

About ten minutes later, Kuraiichi returned with some bread and handed some to Moniku. "Where did you get this?"

"Stole it." Kuraiichi shrugged.

Moniku simply accepted the fact, and ate the bread. It felt good, she feel some of her strength returning. She wished she could eat like this every day.

"Kid you better go before the guards catch you. Things will get ugly if that happens." Moniku told her.

Kuraiichi took Moniku up on her offer and left. Of course the young girl returned the next night, and the night after that, always bringing her something to eat and keeping Moniku's strength up.

_I owe my life to your grandmother, it was because of her that I was able to regain my lost strength, and escape. I had accepted the girls request for friendship, and eventually had her still a book from the Tori's archives. I learned of the war and the clans involved including my won clan. With I just merely bided my time, learned the guards shift and made my move_

**Months later**

"Catch her!" A guard shouted.

"Don't let her get away!" Another shouted.

Moniku bolted down the street, pushing past a crowd. Free of her shackles she followed a map she had memorized and was heading for the exit. She was forced to make a detour to her left. She ran through the village looking for a way out.

She had made plans with Kuraiichi to escape this place and start their lives a new. She just had to locate the exit, the girl was waiting at for her. Moniku was sure she wa going the right way until she ran into a dead end. She turned to see several guards, all carrying holy whips and chains.

"Nowhere to run bitch." One guard chuckled as they closed in on her.

"No! I'll never go back there, back to that! I'd rather die!" Moniku told them

"You can die after we're done with you." A soldier said.

Moniku had her back to the wall, and she was panicking. She may have gotten her strength back, but she was nowhere near strong enough to take on the Tori soldiers. Still she'd rather die fighting than go back to that hell hole of a prison.

_Cornered I obviously had no way out, but that's when it happened. I was so frightened of going back to the life of a mere servant and dying a nobody I just snapped. I must have surged with tremendous power because of when I came too, the entire southern Tori tribe had been decimated, save for one person of course. Kuraiichi was the lone survivor. _

_That's when I noticed something different about her. Her eyes, the sclera in her eyes had gone black, around those blue orbs of hers. Her scent was different as well, her grandmother went from half demon to full demon to survive the ordeal. While I had unlocked my Daiyokai powers in that outburst. I took Kuraiichi to the Northern tribe and left her there. I had to learn to take care of myself before I could think of raising her, but I did come back for her one hundred years later and trained her to become a Daiyokai as well, and you know the rest from there._

Midoriko opened her eyes as she scanned Moniku's back, looking at the scars that would never vanish. The scars that represented centuries of abuse, centuries of suffering. Moniku herself was silent, she hated having to relive that moment, it felt like it renewed her hatred for the Tori and Neko. She was about to speak when Midoriko spoke first.

"Do they still hurt?" Midoriko asked Moniku, as she stroked Moniku's back carefully.

"Sometimes, the holy energy is still at work, but I only feel pain if I let it hurt." Moniku answered. "I want revenge Midoriko, I got revenge against the Tori who beat me, but I want revenge against the Neko who took my family from me and raped my mother and I." She said.

Before Moniku could continue, Midoriko embraced her from behind. She felt Midoriko's arms wrap around her torso as Midoriko pulled her close. Moniku's eye went wide when she felt something else. She felt something wet hit her shoulders, and slide down her back. Moniku instantly knew what they were.

'Tears? Is she crying for me?' Moniku thought.

Midoriko somehow understood her pain, and she was crying. She could feel Midoriko's grip tightening, but Moniku found it comforting. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she silently thanked the young girl for understanding her. After a few minutes Midoriko was about to relinquish her hold when she looked at Moniku's right arm. She saw a weird tattoo of a five pointed star with in a circle.

"What is that?" Midoriko asked.

"This was the price of my freedom." Moniku told her. "Before I escaped I branded myself with this mark, it allows me to resurrect the dead, among other things."

"What was the price you had to pay?" Midoriko asked.

"My life in exchange for my freedom." Moniku said.

Midoriko was about to remove her arms when Moniku stopped her. "No." she said causing Midoriko to look at her. "I mean this is nice." Moniku said looking at her.

They said nothing as they looked into each other's eyes. Midoriko quickly looked away and found herself scanning Moniku's body. She had to admit even with her scars, Moniku had a beautiful body. She suffered a lot but persevered and gained what she sought the most. Her freedom, Midoriko guessed she was a strong woman.

'Strong and beautiful.' Midoriko thought. Midoriko then realized what she was thinking and tried to shake the thought from her mind. She couldn't because Moniku was strong, and beautiful she thought.

"Moniku." Midoriko said softly.

"Yes." Moniku said looking at the young demon once more.

"Nothing." Midoriko told her.

Moniku just smiled, but instead of looking away, they looked at each other. Without knowing it their faces had gotten closer with each passing second, and their lips were about to touch. That's when Moniku's failed apprentice Mujakina returned to clean up the mess.

Midoriko got up. "I'm turning in for the night." Midoriko told her.

Moniku watched her walk to the door. "Midoriko, tomorrow I'm going to take you somewhere. There's something I want you to see." Moniku said.

Midoriko walked away, closing the door behind her. Moniku let out a disappointed sigh, as she pulled her yukata back over her shoulders.

**End, but remember this is KiGo Week, so there should be a new chapter sometime tomorrow, if things go right. What about that moment between Midoriko and Moniku, could this be a sign that something bad might happen? Also you have learned Moniku's story so is her revenge justified or no? Don't forget to leave a comment and I'll see you guys next time…hopefully.**


	17. Chapter 16 Clans

**KiGo week continues with a new chapter of Midoriichi Next Generation. We'll be following both Midoriichi's group as well as Midoriko and Moniku . So without further ado let the story continue.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch. 16 Clans**

The sun was rising as Midoriichi, Kimiko, Jodan, Ron and Yori were making their way up a mountain trail. "We've been walking for hours, when are we going to get there?" Ron whined.

"Shut up baka(idiot)." Midoriichi told him. "I could've flown if it was just me and Kimiko." Midoriichi huffed.

"Hey are you calling us dead weight?" Ron questioned the Tori leader.

Midoriichi smirked as she looked back at the blond. "We're almost there anyway it's just over that hill." She said.

"You said that like an hour ago." Ron complained.

"Yeah, and each time I was hoping you'd accept it and shut up." Midoriichi told him as they pressed onward.

They continued to walk up the mountain trail Yori stepped closer to Ron. She was being careful not to nudge his broken arm, as well as any of her own injuries. Kimiko had protested that they stay behind and get some rest, but they were adamant in tagging along as they too wanted to see what remained of the Southern Tori Tribe. Ron looked over to her and smiled, letting her know that he was ok. She returned the smile and continued to walk forward.

"We're here." Midoriichi said.

"Here where I don't see anything." Ron said.

Midoriichi sighed. "That's because the entire place was destroyed, hundreds of years ago. I doubt there's even a document left, judging by the way this place looks."

The Southern Tori tribe was in ruins. Demolished houses made from the mountain walls that surrounded them, landslides and skeletons of the people who never had a chance to flee.

"How did Kuraiichi escape?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe she was away from the tribe when it happened?" Jodan added.

"No, mother said that Kuraiichi was there, she was covered in dirt, and had some bruises. She couldn't remember much, just her name." Midoriichi told them as they explored the area.

"Seriously there isn't anything here that looks like it could hold any important archives." Midoriichi said as she placed her hands on her hips and started to get frustrated.

Kimiko placed her hand on her lovers shoulder and gave a reassuring look. "We just have to keep looking. We'll find what we are looking for eventually." Kimiko told her.

"Good luck with that." Jodan said as she tried looking into one of the caverns.

"You won't find anything in there." A voice said.

Kimiko and the others looked up to see a bearded old man with a wooden cane seating on some rocks above them. The old man was covered in feathers, which meant he was of the Tori clan.

"Who are you?" Midoriichi asked. "You're obviously Tori, but you can't be from the Southern Tribe and I've never seen you around in the Northern tribe." She stated.

"But of course I'm from the Southern Tribe. As a matter of fact I'm its only survivor." The old man said.

"Well my name is Midoriichi Tori, leader of the Northern tribe. We are here on official business. We are looking for the archives about the people that stayed here. Citizens, prisoners, you name it." She said.

"I think there might be something like that left around here." The old man said as he stroked his beard. "Follow me." He said as he slowly got to his feet.

**XX**

Midoriko walked outside to see Moniku waiting for her. Thoughts of what almost transpired last night went through her mind. She couldn't believe that she had felt somewhat disappointed, but she played it off of her mixed feelings. She never expected Moniku to tell such a sad story after all.

She looked to see the older demon smiling at her as she walked up. "Ok so what do you want to show me?" Midoriko asked.

"We'll be taking a trip to a place I visit rather often. Not too far from here actually. Come on, I'll explain more when we get there." Moniku said.

The place Moniku had described was a thirty minute walk, but it was much closer than Moniku had made it seem. They arrived at a small little village, practically hidden away from the rest of the lands of Feudal Japan. The people hear looked absolutely poor, and starving.

"Here." Moniku said handing Midoriko a hooded robe. "It's so they wont notice you." Moniku said pointing to some soldiers up ahead. The soldiers were of the Tori and Neko.

Midoriko covered herself up in the robe as she and Moniku strolled through the small village. Midoriko has never seen this or knew there were those who did live like this. She followed Moniku into a small house where a few kids stayed with a foster mother. Moniku removed her hood, when they stepped inside and the kids instantly ran up to her and called her name.

"You came back! I knew you would!" The kids cheered.

"Of course I always keep my promises." Moniku smiled as she reached inside her robe. She pulled out several pieces of bread, big pieces that astounded even Midoriko. She handed the kids a piece, making sure there was enough for them all to eat.

Moniku then gave the mother a little extra money that she stole a while back to the foster mom. "This should hold you over for a while." Moniku told her.

"Thank you Moniku, bless your soul." The woman said.

"It's the least I can do for you all. For everyone here." Moniku replied.

The woman looked over noticing Midoriko. "Who is this lovely young lady?" She asked.

"This is Midoriko, my apprentice. She'll be taking over if anything should ever happen to me. I am getting old you know." Moniku said with a light hearted chuckle.

Midoriko couldn't help but smile, another side to Moniku she didn't know existed. She liked it a lot and found it mildly intriguing. She was seeing the demon in a whole other light. She quickly followed Moniku out of the house

"What is this place?" Midoriko asked.

"This place is where descendants of those who clans fought against the Tori and Neko remain. Under constant vigil and oppression. These kids no nothing of what happened but the guards here treat them all the same." Moniku told her.

"But my mom would never allow this. She doesn't probably even know…"

"Doesn't know or doesn't care." Moniku interrupted her. "Truth be told, this is why Midoriichi wanted you to stay away from me. She doesn't want you to know the truth behind it all. Whether she knows about it or not, the fact remains that she or Josei have done nothing about it." Moniku said.

**XX**

**Southern Tori Ruins**

Midoriichi, Jodan, Kimiko, Ron and Yori followed the old man back to his cave, on the way they saw more skeletons and bones from the unfortunate only making them wonder who could have done this?

They waited near the entrance as he fumbled around looking for something on the shelves. "Ah here they are." He said before turning around slowly and handing a book to Midoriichi, Kimiko and Ron.

The books they had held records of those stationed as citizens throughout the history of the Southern Tori. They read through them carefully as the words were practically faded, and the images were almost gone. Having finished her first Kimiko closed the book and sat it down.

"Find anything?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, at least nothing from what I could tell." Kimiko sighed.

Midoriichi closed her book as well. "Nothing." She said.

They looked through Ron's book and sighed disappointedly when it stopped abruptly. "It seems that the census ended several years before the clans destruction." Kimiko said.

"Hey old man, are there any books that hold records of the prisoners kept here?" Jodan asked.

He stroked his beard again as he thought on it. "Just one." He said. He returned the shelf of books which were not great in number. He pulled out one big book and handed it over to Midoriichi.

"Most of its pages are gone, and its contents are hardly legible, but it's the only one I managed to find here." He said.

Opening the book Midoriichi skimmed through the pages, searching for any evidence of Moniku. After what seemed like forever they came to the last page.

"The last page." Yori said.

They carefully scrolled down it until they came to a faded picture, and a name. The last name had completely faded away but the first name was completely legible.

"Found it!" Midoriichi exclaimed.

"Says here that Moniku was a prisoner here over two hundred and fifty eight years ago. They bought her off a slave trade from the Neko, where she was born seven hundred and fifty years prior to today." Kimiko told them.

"That would make her…..almost a thousand years old." Jodan said.

"The book doesn't say anything more, but maybe the Neko would have some information on her."

"The Neko you say." The old man said. "I remember some soldiers bringing in a young woman from the Neko."

"What else do you remember?" Midoriichi asked stepping up to him.

"Unfortunately not much. I can't remember much before this place was destroyed. But I do know for a fact, that it was that woman right there who did it." The old man said as he pointed at Moniku's picture.

"All I can remember was that some guards had come to apprehend her, and then in a flash nothing." He said.

Midoriichi nodded. "One more question, why have you been staying here all by yourself?"

"It's home, and it's quite peaceful here, though it don't look the part. I don't have much to remember or go by, but I have a connection to this place." He responded.

Midoriichi accepted his answer, and thanked him for his hospitality. They then left, hoping to get some answers from Josei's archives. As they exited the ruins and back onto the trail, they looked to see the old man waving farewell to them.

They waved back before continuing onward. The old man smiled, glad to have been of some kind of help. Hopefully they would find the answers they were seeking and he wished them the best of luck, before vanishing from the spot he stood in.

**Chapter end, I know it was kind of blah. It was a filler chapter on what I call an attempt to dig up dirt on Moniku, like her clan and where she came from, though I bet you guys have some pretty good guesses. However next chapter will have some intense character interaction so be prepared and see tomorrow for the next upload….hopefully. **

**KiGo Week!**


	18. Chapter 17 The Good and The Bad

**Ok it's time for that character interaction, and by time this is over you'll understand whose interaction I am referring to. It's KiGo week so let's keep celebrating!**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch.17 The good and The bad**

**Three days later**

Midoriko had not returned home like she had promised several days ago. Instead she had sent a messenger hawk to inform her family she'll be back the next day as she was training hard learning a new technique. She told them she was not too far from home and not to worry. They took her word for it and would await her return tomorrow, despite the fact that Moniku was out there somewhere. Moniku has been quiet, since Jodan returned, but they knew it was only a matter of time.

Midoriichi, Kimiko and Jodan set out to find more info the demon they were facing. They left Ron and Kimiko back at their village in Yamanouichi so they could rest up. Midoriichi felt like they could make more progress now.

However it was Chisana-ichi and Reo who were seemed to be having the worst of it. Dirt covered their faces as they panted heavily. They stood back to back.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Tenshi(Angel)." Reo said.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Chisana-ichi exclaimed.

They were completely surrounded by the Neko's finest soldiers. Josei watched as they had been fighting all day. Her arms were folded across her chest as she simply nodded and the soldier's attacked again.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" Chisana-ichi asked as she dodged their attacks.

"Welcome to my world." Reo told her.

"What's the matter daughter of Midoriichi? I thought you wanted me to train you?" Josei asked.

"Yes train me, not Kill me." She responded as she ducked a right hook, kicked the soldier away.

"In battle the enemy will not relent, and neither will I." Josei said.

Reo jumped over two soldiers and kicked one his back, knocking him into the other. "Still this is a bit eccentric don't you think mother?" Reo asked her.

Josei simply smiled. Somehow Reo knew that was a bad sign. Reo was right because it wasn't long before she herself jumped into the middle of their battle and began to attack.

"Holy hell!" Chisana-ichi said as she dodged the first attack, but was hit by her kick. She reeled over and was soon joined by Reo.

"Absolutely pathetic." Josei said as she walked out from among the group. The scars on her torso from the fight with Kuraiichi twenty years ago in plain sight.

"We've been fighting all day." Reo told her. "Our bodies were bound to give out sooner or later." He sat up against a tree.

Josei let out a sigh. "At least you're making progress. At this rate you'll be a capable fighter, one that can protect his girlfriend in a dire situation." She told him making her son blush.

She looked at the two half demons, and smiled on the inside. This time she knew her child would be safe, if she could not be there to protect him. She began to think of her three daughters Koni, Roni and Buraun. She sighed as knew that now was as good as any time as any other.

"Reo, you once asked me about the fate of your three older sisters." Josei.

Reo's expression changed as his mother mentioned his deceased sisters.

"Sisters?" Chisana-ichi asked.

Josei nodded. "I had three daughters before I had Reo. However they all died twenty years ago." She said.

"Did they die fighting Kuraiichi?" Chisana-ichi asked the Neko leader.

Josei shook her head. "No they died…..fighting each other."

Reo and Chisana-ichi exchanged glances before looking back at Josei. Josei excused her soldiers, letting them know the training session was done for the day. After they left she sat done and told the story of her three daughters.

**XX**

Midoriko's body was sore, as she had just got through sparring with Moniku. On top of that she almost has her new technique perfected, though trying to test it out on Moniku was ill advised. Her mentor merely redirected the energy flow with her own terrifying demonic aura, another trait she must learn if she wants to get stronger.

"You did well." Moniku said as she sat across from Midoriko. "Tea?" She asked as she handed Midoriko a small cup.

Midoriko accepted the tea and took a sip. "I don't feel like I did." Midoriko told her.

Moniku chuckled. "You can't expect to just beat me that easily child, these things take time." Moniku told her.

"I am no child." Midoriko said growling at being called a child.

"You've been so energetic lately Midoriko, care to explain?" Moniku asked her apprentice.

Midoriko just stared at her, before deciding to speak. "Well tomorrow evening I face my younger sister in competition for the seat of the Tori throne." Midoriko told her.

Moniku just nodded as she sipped her tea. "I have to win. It's the only way to secure safety for those I want to protect." She said.

"All the more reason for you to win then." Moniku said making Midoriko look up. "It's like I said, the future of not just the Tori but the lives of everyone else is in your hands. Mine included." Moniku stated.

Midoriko thought hard on her words. Moniku told her that if she were to take the throne as the new Tori leader, she could end the oppression that the smaller clans were suffering from the Tori and Neko. Midoriko didn't like what she saw when she went with Moniku the other day. She wanted to do something, but without the power, what could she have to offer anyone.

Midoriko then looked at Moniku's right arm. Although it was hidden, that mark, that symbol of power that Moniku carried intrigued almost as much as the demon herself did.

"Moniku…That mark." Midoriko started.

"No." Moniku said coldly. "I will not brand you with this mark, so forget about it." Moniku told her.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Midoriko shot back.

"You were going to ask if I could brand you. Don't let your lust for power consume you. This mark is a reminder of everything I had to sacrifice to attain my freedom. Contraire to what you have been told, freedom is something you earn. No one is born free Midoriko." Moniku said.

"What is it anyway? What kind of mark is that?" She asked the older demon.

"This particular mark appears on those who have cosigned their lives to hell. When I die, hell will claim my soul." She answered.

"Hell? Moniku you didn't?"

"I did. It was either that or return to a life of hellish servitude, either way I was going to hell. Besides all demons go to hell when they die anyway." She said with a shrug.

"Moniku." Midoriko said softly.

Midoriko has thought about her mentor's strife. 'You suffered so much. You were denied your freedom and yet you still pushed forward. Such power.' Midoriko thought.

"What will it take to attain your level of power?" Midoriko asked.

Moniku smiled on the inside. 'This kid, never ceases to amaze me.' She thought. "I promised you power, and you will have it. So don't worry Midoriko." She looked the younger woman in her eyes, Midoriko looked away, remembering what almost happened when she got lost in Moniku's golden stare.

"Midoriko, you will carry on my fight for me wont you?" She asked.

Midoriko looked up. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm getting old Midoriko." Moniku said as she got up. "I lived for one thousand years, who knows how much longer I've got. For years all I have thought about is how the Tori and Neko have robbed me off my life. I have unfinished business, and as my apprentice I want you to finish what I've started." Moniku said as she looked out a window.

"Moniku are you asking me to fight my own clan? I can't do that." Midoriko said to her.

Moniku shook her head. "This is much more than just clan loyalty. It's about right and wrong. You have to understand, sometimes you have to do something wrong, for something to go right." Moniku said as she looked at her right arm.

Just then the mark on her arm began to glow, and Moniku hissed in pain. Midoriko watched as Moniku immediately doubled over in pain. She hissed as the pain quickly overcame her and she passed out.

"Moniku!" Midoriko called out to her.

**Hours later**

Moniku awoke to see she was in her room. She felt a cold cloth was resting on her forehead. She looked around and saw Mujakina was folding her black yukata. Mujakina smiled when she noticed that Moniku was awake.

"You're awake M'lady." Mujakina smiled. "I'm so glad, try not to move to much your body is still healing up from the energy surge." She told her.

Moniku looked around and saw that Midoriko was in the room as well. The young Tori demon looked her way when Mujakina had announced that she had finally woke up. She could see that Midoriko wanted to know what was going on.

"Mujakina, leave us." Moniku said.

"Huh? But M'lady you're injuries." Mujakina protested.

"I'll be fine, leave us." She repeated.

Mujakina just gracefully bowed before quickly exiting the room. Moniku sat up, her body aching a little from the earlier episode.

"What happened to you?" Midoriko asked.

"Remember when I said how I was beaten by holy weapons?" Moniku asked.

Midoriko nodded. "Well there is still residual energy from that. It's still trying to purify me, slowly eating away at me. This mark on my arm acts up when that happens, like a counter reaction. It happens at least once a month, and it seems to be getting worse with age." Moniku.

'And yet you're still fighting.' Midoriko thought. "You're so strong." She whispered.

"What?" Moniku asked her apprentice.

"Nothing." Midoriko said shaking her head. She walked over and sat next to Moniku. She layed the demon back down as she took the towel and placed it back in the bucket. She wrung it out and lightly went over Moniku's face with it. Like her mother did for her when she had a fever.

"I'm fine Midoriko."

"Shut up, you're not ok." She said cutting her off. "You're so full of it Moniku. I don't know what you're trying to prove by acting so tough in front of me. Right now living is more important." Midoriko said as she placed the towel back in the bucket.

Moniku chuckled. "I don't know it seems to be working well. I've been getting a lot of attention lately." She said with a smile.

"Baka(Idiot)." Midoriko said in response.

"You're going to make some guy a very happy man one day." Moniku told her.

Midoriko scoffed. "There's nobody like that for me." She said.

Moniku sat up. "Oh come now, you're being too hard on yourself."

"Whatever." Was her reply.

"You just have to expand your horizons, and look in different places. You'll find it eventually." She told her apprentice.

Midoriko said nothing as she gazed out of the window. "Hey Moniku." Midoriko said as she turned to look at her.

Midoriko's eyes shot wide open when she found Moniku's lips crashed up against hers. Midoriko pulled back quickly to see Moniku smiling seductively at her.

Midoriko's heart raced she wasn't expecting it, nor was she ready for it. Moniku continued to smile at her. Moniku had just stolen her first kiss, she always thought it would be with Reo, but she was wrong about that. She wondered what else she was wrong about, as images of Moniku flashed through her mind.

Moniku was beginning to think that something was wrong with Midoriko as she hadn't said anything or moved for a full minute. When she was about to speak, Midoriko closed the gap and kissed her back. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"I'd knew you'd come around sooner or later." Moniku teased.

"Shut up and kiss me." Midoriko said as she pressed her lips against hers again.

Pushing Moniku back down onto her futon, she climbed on top of Moniku. Midoriko loved the feeling of Moniku's lips, she knew she liked her touch from the moment she first met her. She just never gave it thought that she could like another woman. Midoriko saw nothing wrong with it, after all her mother's being in love was how she was born. But as of now she would worry about that now, and enjoy the pleasure her ebony skinned mentor had to offer.

**XX**

Reo, Chisana-ichi and Josei just sat outside the caves, the wind kicking up their hair. Reo now knew the truth behind his sister's death. Chisana-ichi just looked at him, she knew there was a lot on his mind. After all siblings were supposed to look out for one another like she and Midoriko did for each other. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and he looked at her.

She offered him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back as he wrapped his arm around her drawing her closer. They kissed passionately. Seeing this Josei couldn't help but smile, she knew her son was in good hands. The wind picked up again and she looked up into the sky and smiled. Somehow she could feel it, her daughter Buraun was watching over them.

'I know you can see them from wherever you are. Continue to watch over them.' She said in her thoughts.

Just then she caught the scent of three people heading her way. She got up when she recognized who it belonged to. "It's about time; I was beginning to think you were never coming back." Josei said as Midoriichi, Jodan and Kimiko walked up.

"Josei, I need to ask something important of you." Midoriichi told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Moniku." Midoriichi stated.

**Well that ends today chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it was a filler chapter, but tomorrow we get back on track as Midoriko and Chisana-ichi face off for the seat of the Tori throne. However for today's chapter do you guys wonder if Josei has the answers regarding Moniku's history with the Neko? As for Midoriko and Moniku, is there any hope left for the young Tori demon or has she finally fallen into Moniku's dark grasp?**


	19. Chapter 18 A Seat At the Throne

**Ok guys time for a fight, but not just any fight, a fight between sisters. That's right Midoriko and Chisana-ichi go at it to see who is a worthy successor to the throne. Based off of what you all have witnessed who do you think would make a good candidate for leader?**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch.18 A Seat At the Throne**

**The Next Day**

Evening had set in, and there appeared to be a large crowd in a nice clearing not too far from the Tori mountains. Of that crowd was Midoriichi, Kimiko, her mother Akai, her brothers Hekuta, Murasaki, Furui and Wakai as well as some other Tori members. Ron and Yori as well as Jodan were in attendance. Chita and Reo showed up as well. So did Josei, who was interested in seeing the twins true capabilities. Moniku was there as well watching from afar as she sat perched in a tree, masking her demonic aura so she would not be sensed by the others.

Midoriko and Chisana-ichi looked around. Midoriko could see that her younger sister was nervous. She nudged her shoulder. "It's going to be fine Ichi. Just take a deep breath, and give it your all." She told her.

Chisana-ichi nodded. "Right, thanks Midoriko."

"Ok." Midoriichi said. "Today you two shall compete through a contest of wills to see who will become my successor. This is a tradition passed down through our clan, when one leader has more than one child. However I alone will truly judge who the victor will be." She said. "However before you two begin, I would like to know. What would you do to as the leader of the Tori clan?" She asked her daughters.

Chisana-ichi spoke first. "I want to protect those I care about. I also want to unite our two clans, the Tori and the Neko, just like they were long ago." Chisana-ichi stated.

"Midoriko what is your answer?" Her mother asked.

Midoriko thought about what she saw in the past few days, and Moniku's words. She must become Tori Leader if she wants to stop it all. She looked up, looking her mother in the eyes.

"I want to bring everyone together in these lands. The only way to do that is for everyone thing to exist on equal terms. That not only includes the Tori and Neko, but the lesser clans as well. I will reach out to the other clans, and offer a chance at peace." Midoriko answered.

Midoriichi nodded. "Now with your wills driving you. Push forward until one of you is the victor."

Both sisters nodded, before putting distance between each other. "I hope you're ready Ichi. I'm not holding back." She said.

"Right me either." Chisana-ichi said.

"Begin!" Midoriichi exclaimed.

Without hesitation the two sisters clashed. They immediately went into a grapple as they tried to overpower the other. Midoriko smiled, making her younger sister raise her eyebrow. Midoriko grabbed her sister's wrists and threw her into the air.

Midoriko jumped into the air, using her natural ability to create air currents and rode them upward. She slammed into Chisana-ichi and grabbed her ankle and begun to swing her around.

"She's keeping Chisana-ichi off the ground. Midoriko's element is in the air, If she can't get back on the ground, she's done for." Akai stated.

"Don't count her out just yet." Kimiko added as they watched from the sidelines.

"Round and round you go!" Midoriko laughed.

"Not funny!" Chisana-ichi said.

Midoriko released her sister throwing her higher into the air. Chisana-ichi knew that she was purposely keeping her off the ground, but she had a trick up her sleeve. Midoriko rose above her, just what she wanted to happen. Grabbing Midoriko, she began to spin violent as they descended back into the ground.

Moniku looked on. 'She's not bad, but Midoriko has been training with me. She doesn't stand a chance.' Moniku thought, a smile working its way across her face.

Both sisters rose to their feet. "Not bad Ichi, not bad." Midoriko smiled. Midoriko then disappeared and rapidly reappeared in front of Chisana-ichi and knocked her away.

Midoriko vanished and reappeared next to her sister kicking her way. "I've been training intensely. That was just a sample of my power." Midoriko boasted.

Chisana-ichi got back to her feet. "So have I." She said.

Chisana-ichi reached down placing her hands on the earth. She then rose back up, pulling some of the earth up with her, it formed into a hammer. She gripped it tightly as she got into a battle stance. She then flared her hands up with white demonic aura.

Midoriko smirked. "Well that's new. An elemental weapon, while I don't have an elemental weapon, this will have to do." Midoriko said flaring up with green demonic aura. The aura around her hands receded to her wrists and formed shackles, chain-links connected the two shackles.

'These shackles represent the years my mentor spent in the captivity of our clans. These chains will also be the things that bring about the future she speaks of. Her will is now my will also!' Midoriko thought as she gazed at her sister.

The demonic aura flared intensely as they waited for the other to move first, whoever got the first hit would decide the match.

"How much did you guys do Reo?" Chita asked as they watch the twins pull out their weapons.

"Mother worked us to death, but this is new. I've never seen that weapon before." Reo responded to his best friend.

"Midoriichi did you teach her that?" Kimiko asked.

"No I didn't." Midoriichi answered as she looked on.

An image of Moniku popped into her head. "Moniku used chains in our last fight nineteen years ago. It could be just a coincidence, but it's too good of a coincidence. Hopefully I'm just looking too much into this." She said.

"So you're thinking the same thing." Jodan said. "I say we continue to observe before deciding anything. After all it could be a coincidence after all you can create weapons similar to those after all." Jodan said.

"I know." Midoriichi said. "I'm just wondering if she learned it on her own, or if someone taught it to her." She said looking towards Jodan.

"Go Midoriko!" Furui and Wakai shouted.

"Go Ichi!" Hekuta and Murasaki cheered.

"What's wrong Midoriko? You usually like to make the first move." Chisana-ichi stated.

"Just savoring the moment sis, just savoring the moment." Midoriko replied.

It would be a full two minutes before Chisana-ichi charged her. She swung the hammer and Midoriko jumped back as the hammer just missed her. Midoriko knew that her sister had no true intentions of hitting her, and that's where they differed. Midoriko brought the chains around to snare Chisana-ichi, but her younger sister used the hammer to intercept the chains.

"Gotcha!" She said as she pulled Midoriko in closer for an uppercut.

Midoriko stopped it by catching her fist. She jumped over her and pulled on the chains, but Chisana-ichi rolled underneath it. She rose quickly to see her sister running up to her. She threw the hammer at her, and Midoriko leapt over it. Chisana-ichi looked up to see Midoriko above her and she brought the chains around this time with the hammer ensnared in it down on Chisana-ichi, sending debris into the air.

"Did she win?" One of the Tori soldiers asked.

Kimiko smiled at how skilled her two daughters has become in battle.

"Midoriichi." Jodan said.

"I know." The Tori leader said as she kept her eyes on the fight.

When the dust cleared there was a dome of earth where Chisana-ichi was. Her hammer was lodged in the dome and Midoriko was shocked at her sister's level of skill. The dome cracked and Chisana-ichi emerged tackling Midoriko to the ground.

"Do you yield?" She asked Midoriko.

"Oh Ichi, the game is only just beginning." She said.

Using her demonic energy she knocked Chisana-ichi off of her and stood up. "Now, I'm motivated." She said with a demonic smirk as she walked forward.

Everyone looked on at Midoriko's change of attitude, could it have been that she was just playing around? What other attacks did she have up her sleeve.?

"I see you found your affinity for earth, but have you forgotten my affinity with the wind?" Midoriko asked.

Midoriko began to increase her output of demonic aura as it swirled around the area, the wind began to pick up and blow more harshly. Midoriko's green aura turned a darker shade of green, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

'Yes, Midoriko that's it.' Moniku thought as the younger demon was unknowingly tapping into her dark powers. She stood above her sister, with a serious expression on her face.

Chisana-ichi knew that Midoriko wanted to finish this fight. So did she, at first she wasn't interested in becoming leader of the Tori, but after talking with Reo, she understood why she must become the next leader.

Chisana-ichi moved to stand up and without warning Midoriko attacked. She rolled out of the way as Midoriko's fist hit the ground. A powerful gust of wind shot out and hit her. She got to her feet and Midoriko punched her fist out and hit her again, this time Chisana-ichi was able to block some of it. Chisana-ichi felt the wind cut her. She shielded herself with her arms but the wind proceeded to cut her arms and legs and nicked her sides and she hissed from the pain.

Seeing that the wind was not going to stop she rushed forward to Midoriko and slammed the ground sending up a wall of earth.

"The game is over Midoriko!" Chisana-ichi announced. Chains wrapped around the rock and constricted it until it crumbled.

"Agreed." Was her response.

They collided punching each other in the face, and pushed each other back. Midoriko blasted her younger sister with more wind making her shield her face again. She looked up to see Midoriko smiling, making Chisana-ichi raise her eyebrow.

Suddenly chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Chisana-ichi.

"Do you yield?" She asked her sister.

"No way, I'm going to win this." Chisana-ichi replied.

Midoriko sighed. "Have it your way." She said.

The winds grew even more violent and dark clouds suddenly appeared. Everyone knew what was going to happen; it was Midoriko's signature move.

"Midoriko you wouldn't?" She asked her older sister.

"Then yield, you can't win." She told her younger sister.

"Never." She said.

Midoriko pulled on the chains and brought Chisana-ichi down onto her knees. "I'll force you to surrender." Midoriko said as she began to cut her sister with the wind.

She remembered Moniku's words. "Just because she's your sister, doesn't mean you can go easy on her. Showcase your powers and if push comes to shove, show them that you mean business, that your serious about becoming the leader. Use that attack." Moniku's words echoed.

She cut Chisana-ichi again, cutting her across the leg making her yelp. Reo had seen enough and was going to stop the fight, but Josei stopped him. He looked at her, and she only shook her head, letting him know that there was nothing he could do.

"You're delaying the inevitable, it is not your destiny to lead the clan. That is my job." Midoriko said.

"How do you know what my destiny is? Maybe it's not your destiny to lead the clan, ever think of that?" She asked.

Midoriko growled. She knew she couldn't get her sister to submit through such trivial means. With no other choice she activated her technique.

"Kurai Tatsumaki." Midoriko said and a funnel cloud shot up from the ground into the sky, cutting them off from view.

Moniku smiled. 'Now that's what I wanted to see.' She said as she watched her apprentice go to work.

Inside the tornado Chisana-ichi began to struggle to gain freedom, but to no avail. "No escape sister."

Chisana-ichi jumped when a huge slash mark hit the ground in front of her. Suddenly two more landed next to her.

"Midoriko, this isn't funny. Stop it." She told her sister.

"There's no stopping anything now, Ichi." She answered.

Chisana-ichi screamed out as a gash appeared in her right arm, cutting into her deeply. Another cut into her chest. The cuts came more frequently as Midoriko sped up the rotation of the tornado.

Midoriko didn't stop there, as she continued to cut her from head to toe, randomly hitting her. Chisana-ichi screamed out, and she that she yielded, but Midoriko was not done. She needed her sister to understand, the difference between them.

"Your strong Ichi there's no doubt about that. However with your level of power, you can't do anything not one single thing. Your dream to unite the Tori and Neko is admirable but misguided. I on the other, I have seen what needs to be done. Love alone will never open the way to peace, what is needed is power, and I possess that power." Midoriko said.

Chisana-ichi could not respond, but she could tell that there was a different look in her eyes. Chisana-ichi managed to say a few words to her older sister. "Then what good is peace without love? What can power accomplish alone that love cannot, Midoriko?" She asked.

"I'll show." Midoriko answered.

Chisana-ichi then felt a stabbing pain, go through her chest, as a sharp sickle from the tornado pierced her heart and she hit the ground, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

The tornado vanished and everyone watched as Midoriko stood there standing looking at her younger sister.

"What happened?" Chita asked.

"I-I don't know. Ichi just stopped screaming." Reo said. Reo began to grow fearful after Chisana-ichi hadn't moved for a while. "Midoriko what did you do?" Reo asked her.

She said nothing as she gazed at Midoriichi. The other Tori members talked amongst themselves, not sure of what exactly happened. Looking back to her younger sister she saw her finger twitch. Chisana-ichi then gasped for air, and began to cough.

Realizing what had just happened, she searched her body and found that she was not covered in gashes, and her chest wasn't pierced through the heart. She looked up at her sister, to see the look in her eyes melt away.

"I thought you killed me. What was that?" She asked Midoriko.

"My new technique, I didn't want to test it out on you, but there was no other way to end this quickly." Midoriko said. "I'm sorry Ichi." She said.

Reo ran over to Chisana-ichi to make sure she was ok. Seeing this Midoriko walked away, it would be a while before their mother announced her decision, but she was sure she won. She took one last look at her sister and Reo, still feeling a little betrayed.

Midoriichi along with some of the others were confused, Midoriko hadn't touched after tying her up in the chains, but Chisana-ichi had started screaming, and seemingly passed out after a few minutes.

"Ron-kun, could you gauge what had happened?" Yori asked her lover.

"Afraid not. I'm not sure what we just witnessed, Yori." Ron answered.

However Kimiko and Jodan could understand what had just happened. Midoriko had created an illusion of some kind and put her sister through hell.

Moniku smiled. "Akumu no rerumu (Nightmare realm). Midoriko's new technique. All she needs to do is pump enough of her demonic aura into someone's body in this case her chains. Once inside the demonic aura fools the body five senses and allows Midoriko to manipulate them as she sees fit. It virtually has no weakness at least none that I can identify right off the bat."

Moniku then quickly disappeared; she still had a lot to teach the young demon, before she was ready for the final phase.

**That's the end of this chapter. What do you think of Midoriko's new technique? Also in the new chapter Midoriichi and Jodan go to see if Josei could find anything out on Moniku's history with the Neko. Also Moniku has one more thing in store for Midoriko, but what can it be, stay tuned to find out.**


	20. Chapter 19 Deeper into Darkness

**Today marks another day of KiGo week, and I'm continuing with more chapters for Next Generation. As well for those who had been following my stories timeline, then you know Raptorhunter18 has just finished his story Black Stars: Falling Stars. The sequel to Black Star Rising, and a damn good story at that. Like he said, I'll answer the question you all have for the ending soon so do not worry. However on a bigger note is was because Falling Stars that we came up for an idea for two more stories(really it's more of his idea than mine). So I've decided that since this story is getting close to the end, with there being about ten more chapters left, most likely less than ten( depending on how big I make the fight scenes), I'd do a teaser for you guys to get you hyped. Said teaser is in the works for both stories, so all I have to say is you better be watching my deviantart page, Raischenzo if you want to see what we are planning, that's all I'm saying lol.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch. 19 Deeper into Darkness**

**Three days later**

Chisana-ichi woke to see that she was once again alone in her room. It was like Midoriko didn't even live here anymore, her sister left the day after their fight, and their mother still had not given the answers both of them wanted. Who was going to be her successor? Chisana-ichi let out a sigh, she learned a lot in that fight. One, Midoriko has gotten stronger, but then again so has she. The other was that in battle she seemed like a different person.

'That look in her eyes. What was that? Was that part of the illusion? Somehow I don't feel like it was.' She said as she thought on it. Her thoughts soon drifted back to her talk with Komori.

Komori told her that Midoriko will fall into darkness, and when that happens she was to seek the bat demon out. Chisana-ichi had a hard time believing that. She knew her sister had no reason to betray her family. She just hoped she will be around to help Midoriko, when they come for her.

"Ichi! Hey Ichi you in there?" She heard Reo calling.

"Yes I am Reo." She answered.

Reo stepped through to see his girlfriend lying down. He smiled as he walked over. "Come on, I thought we'd go somewhere nice today." He said.

"Just the two of us?" She asked.

"Yup. Chita has to run some errands for his mother, so it'll be the two of us today." He answered.

She smiled as she left out the room with him. A little alone is just what they both needed, they were overdue for it.

**XX**

Midoriichi and Jodan had just arrived at the caverns of the Neko Clan. Midoriichi needed to give Josei some time to dig up the old records that she had hidden deep away after she took control of the Neko Clan centuries ago. To Josei the previous leader before her was an oppressive sexist asshole. So she did battle with him, killing him and his equally sexist son on the day he was to take over for his father.

"So do you think that we'll find what we are looking for here?" Jodan asked as she looked over to Midoriichi.

"We have to Jodan. If we don't we'll never know what we're up against." Midoriichi answered.

They walked into the caves and were met by several Neko soldiers. "Lady Midoriichi, you've arrived. Right this way." He told her.

The soldier led them straight to Josei's throne room, where she sat with her legs crossed. She smiled when she saw Midoriichi and Jodan enter her room.

"I'm glad you two could make it. Tell me Midoriichi have you picked your successor?" She asked.

Midoriichi shook her head. "No, not yet, but I will soon, after I've taken everything into consideration." She replied. "Did you find the documents about Moniku?" She asked.

"Yes." She nodded. She handed the papers over to Midoriichi, so she and Jodan could look over them.

Midoriichi scanned the old paper, being careful not to rip it with her claws. She sighed to find that her whole name had been scratched out. Knowing her full name was not important, but it would give her some incentive on where she comes from. If she's from a certain clan she would know what abilities she possesses. The only thing she knows is that Moniku possesses a terrifying aura and can raise the dead, because of the Hell's mark on her arm.

Jodan looked at the paper and noticed several things. "Hey look. It says that she was born here in the Neko. She had a family here as well. A mother, a father, and two brothers." Jodan pointed out.

"Yes, her mother's name was Suteki. However the records regarding her brothers and father were lost. The records on her mother hard to piece together, but when I did I learned that she spent most of her life in servitude of the clan. Under the leadership of our previous leader. Suffice it to say, she was subjected to rape daily. It's only right to assume Moniku was as well." Josei explained.

"You know I kind of feel sorry for her." Jodan spoke up. "Enslaved by one clan, beaten and raped, separated from her family and sold to another clan just to suffer the same fate. It's sad." Jodan said.

"I'd hate to say it, but me and Moniku, we're almost alike." Josei spoke.

Midoriichi and Jodan raised an eyebrow at the Neko leader.

"The same bastard that oppressed her, was the same bastard that killed my mother when my sister and I were young. Moniku wants revenge for the suffering she and her family has endured. The only difference is that she won't settle for Midoriichi or myself. She wants to wipe out our clans. That is where we differ." Josei spoke.

"Then why is she after my children?" Midoriichi asked.

"That's what I would like to know. Either way, we cannot allow her to succeed. Innocent lives will be destroyed in the name of her so called justice." Josei spoke.

Jodan and Midoriichi nodded. "Don't worry we will stop her. All of us." Jodan said.

Josei smiled as she sympathized with their ideals.

**XX**

**Moniku's Mansion**

Midoriko and Moniku had finished yet another sparring session, which ended with the younger woman landing on her rear. Moniku smiled, she liked the progress they were making, but it would still take years for Midoriko to attain the level of power Moniku desired.

"That'll be all for now." Moniku said as she eased out of her fighting stance. "We'll need to work more on your aura control, it's all over the place." Moniku told her.

Midoriko simply nodded. They have been at this for days, Moniku has been pushing Midoriko and leaving her exhausted. When they weren't training Midoriko had made it a point to stay close to her mentor, sharing more intimate moments like they did days ago.

For Midoriko now was the perfect chance. She waited until Moniku opened the door, and that's when she made her move. Moniku sensed Midoriko coming, she turned and caught Midoriko in her arms.

"That's the third time this week." Moniku smiled.

"You can't even cut me a break." Midoriko told her.

"Nope." Moniku replied.

Midoriko wasn't done yet. She used her weight and shifted their positions, forcing them onto the floor.

"Well at least you're persistent." Moniku chuckled.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Midoriko asked seductively.

"You tell me." Moniku said as she captured the young demon's lips.

The moment Midoriko was waiting for, she knew that Moniku needed a little coaxing. She just couldn't get enough of Moniku's lips. However this day she wanted something more, and she was ready to show Moniku. She broke the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" Moniku asked. The older demon still wanting to enjoy herself.

Midoriko untied her obi and exposed Moniku's breasts. She grabbed Moniku's left breast, playing with her nipple. She started caressing both breasts as she remembered Moniku saying that they were sensitive. Moniku sighed contently as she let her apprentice get a feel for her body.

Moniku then moaned as she felt Midoriko suck the nipple of her left breast, before moving to the right. When Midoriko was going to go back to her left breast Moniku stopped her. Midoriko looked at her puzzled.

"No Midoriko, I can't let you continue doing this to me. I'm your mentor. What example would I be setting for you, if I let you fuck me?" Moniku asked.

"Hey you started it remember? I remember you touching on me when we first met." Midoriko told the older demon. "You did this to me, Moniku and now you want me to stop?" She asked.

Moniku smiled. "You're right. I'll let you have me then." Moniku told her, making Midoriko smile. "On one condition." She spoke up.

"Condition?" Midoriko asked.

Moniku nodded. "Mate with me. Become mine, and in return I'll be yours. Like what your parents have, we'll be to each other." Moniku told her.

"Mate with you? I-I don't know Moniku it's my first time." She told her.

Moniku then rolled Midoriko over, placing herself on top. "You'll be my first as well. I'll show you how it's done. Don't worry Midoriko, I'll take care of you." She told her.

Midoriko stared into Moniku's golden eye and slowly nodded. Midoriko made the feathers on her body recede and disappear revealing her naked body. Moniku smiled as it was her turn to sample Midoriko. She caressed the young demon, before sucking her hardened nipples. Midoriko moaned out, her moans filling the room as she felt Moniku's tongue go over her hardened nipple as well as Moniku's full lips tugging at it.

Moniku only stopped so she could rid herself of the robe. Midoriko took in the sight of her mentor, admiring the beauty of it all.

"Do you trust me?" Moniku asked Midoriko.

Midoriko simply nodded and Moniku spread her legs open. She gave Midoriko one last look before lowering herself to her apprentices core. Moniku got to work and began licking at her core. Midoriko's back arched, never having felt so much pleasure in her life. It didn't take long for Midoriko to get wetter coating Moniku's tongue with her juices.

Her moans growing intense and her claws raked against the floor, with each lick Moniku gave her. She cried out to her master, telling her of how good it felt and much more she wanted to feel it. Granting her wish, she focused on Midoriko's clit. Licking and sucking it.

She added to Midoriko's pleasure by sticking two of her fingers inside, and thrusting them forward.

"Moniku!" Midoriko moaned.

Moniku wanted to share in the pleasure as well so she did just that. She rose up, placing herself between Midoriko's legs. Curious as to what her mentor was doing, Midoriko waited. Moniku then began to move rolling her hips making their cores grind against the other. Both women moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over them. Moniku began to pick up the pace, moving faster every second.

Midoriko was beyond mesmerized, she was in total heaven, and she wanted to stay there. Moniku leaned back while keeping the motion and pace, her moans and gasps beginning to match Midoriko's. Soon after both women climaxed coating the floor in their mixing juices.

Moniku hit the floor panting, and Midoriko just laid there. However she managed to climb onto and rest on her master and mate. She ran her fingers through Moniku's hair, sighing contently.

"I don't mean to get off subject, but I've been thinking." Midoriko said.

"Hmm." Was Moniku's response.

"You said Kuraiichi was able to go from half-demon to full demon right?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Moniku responded.

"You think I can do it too?" She asked, this time caressing Moniku's inner thigh.

"I'm sure you can, positive actually. I've done it twice before." She answered.

Midoriko smiled. "I want to start trying first thing tomorrow." She said.

Moniku smiled inwardly, she knew Midoriko was ready or her descent into darkness.

"Why not today?" Moniku asked.

"Because we're sweaty and sticky, and I'm not done yet." Midoriko grinned deviously.

Before Moniku could protest, Midoriko began to pleasure her new lover. Returning the favor she had bestowed to her. The two demons continued to have sex for hours, as most demons did upon mating, filling the mansion with their sultry moans.

**So yeea, we'll stop here before things get too heated if they haven't already. Like I said keep an eye out on my deviantart page, and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts and have a nice night everyone!**


	21. Chapter 20 Midoriichi's Decision

**Ok first off I'd like to say that I'm happy that AvKiGo Resurrection has kicked off with its first chapter! I have two new pictures up regarding the series as to how these two characters will be represented in the story, so feel free to check them out on my Deviantart Page. I have also decided to continue the track listing for each chapter I upload, they will still contain some anime music as that's what inspired Midoriichi .Now let's dive deep into the world of Midoriichi Next Generation.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch.20 Midoriichi's Decision**

**The Next Day**

Midoriichi sat in the throne of her chair, as the rest of her clan went about their daily duties. She had made her decision, and it was time for her decision to be known. Midoriichi looked up as Kimiko entered the room and sat next to her wife. Kimiko leaned over and kissed Midoriichi on her cheek.

"What's the matter love? You look a bit tense." Kimiko asked her.

Midoriichi sighed. "After much thought, I have finally have an answer as to who my heir shall be. It wasn't easy, both girls would make an excellent heir, but I hate having to choose. It feels like I'm choosing one over the other." Midoriichi sighed again. "Father made it look so easy."

"Well whatever you choose, I'm sure it was the right choice." Kimiko said as she placed her hand on top of hers and squeezed it a little.

"Thanks love." Midoriichi said and gave her a peck on the lips.

Midoriichi called over a soldier, and told him to contact her mother and brothers, as well as the whole clan. She would go find her daughters personally.

**XX**

The day had been progressing smoothly. Chisana-ichi and Reo sat up on a hill overlooking the area, she had her head rested on his shoulder. She let out a content sigh, she was happy when she got to spend a day with the person she loved.

Still she couldn't help but wonder at times where her older sister was. She would vanish without a trace and appear as if she had never left. Then there was the Moniku problem. It only made her worry more about Midoriko.

'Midoriko is a big girl, she can handle herself.' Chisana-ichi told herself. However she had a problem believing those words.

Reo looked over to her and could tell when something was troubling her, even when her face wasn't mirroring her expression.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Do you think that this Moniku woman is as bad as they say she is?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I wish I had the answer, Ichi. However what I do know is that I won't let her take you or Midoriko. I'll fight my hardest to protect you both." He vowed.

Chisana-ichi smiled. She was glad to know that she wasn't in it alone. She just wished Midoriko knew it too. Her sister has been growing distant and their last battle proved that.

Still she leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. "Thank you Reo, I love you."

He returned her smile. "I love you too." He said before kissing her again.

They continued to look out over the lands. With Reo being an only child of Josei, he was going to eventually take over as clan leader of the Neko. At first she didn't care if she or Midoriko led the clan, she pretty much wanted it to be Midoriko. It was what Midoriko lived for, but now she knew that her becoming leader was just as important.

She wanted to bring their clans together. After all she enjoyed the peace between them, and she wanted it to last forever.

Midoriichi smiled as she watched the two as she came up on the hill. Centuries ago she would have never thought this possible, but it was a sight to behold. Now only if she could get Midoriko find a nice cute boy. She swore that girl was too much like her mother. Fighting was all she thought about.

That's when she got a devilish idea. Midoriichi smirked as she plucked a feather from her shoulder. She infused some of her demonic energy into it. She flicked it at her daughter, the feather landing right near her rear.

Midoriichi smiled as she let the rest play out. About ten seconds later Reo began sniffing the air.

"Hey do you smell smoke?" He asked looking at his girlfriend.

She sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it. Yeah, I do." She answered.

They sniffed the air, and by the time they found out the smell was coming from behind them it was too late. They heard a loud pop, and Chisana-ichi jumped up into the air with a yelp.

"Ichi! Are you ok?" Reo asked.

A few seconds later another popping sound was heard and he did the same. They both were rubbing their rears when they heard laughter. Chisana-ichi turned around growling thinking it was Midoriko. She was surprised to see her own mother there laughing at her.

"Mom, what was that for?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I just couldn't resist." She said wiping a tear from her eye. Her daughter growled at her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your sister is would you?" She asked her daughter.

Chisana-ichi shook her head no. Midoriichi proposed that they go find her, so the three of them took off in search for the Tori girl.

**XX**

Midoriko was on her way home. She would need a couple of day's rest, after what she had just done with Moniku. She was sporting some bruises, which she got from her sparring session with her mentor. Still she knew that all of this would pay off, she'll have power, she'll have the clan and soon she'll have peace the way Moniku has envisioned it for her.

She looked upward into the sky as she picked up three scents coming her way. She knew who they were, it was her mother, sister and Reo. It still bothered her a little that her sister took the person she liked away from her, but all she had to do was remember that she was now mates with Moniku someone way stronger and powerful and it brought a smile to her face.

Midoriko stopped in her tracks when the three of them appeared before her.

"What happened to you?" Reo asked.

"Dopplganger training if you must know." Midoriko asked. "I was on my way home, I wasn't expecting an escort. Did something happen?" She asked.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for back at the mountain." Midoriichi told her.

Midoriko raised her eyebrow, but followed her mother and sister, as well as Reo back home.

**Fifteen minutes later**

When they arrived back at the caverns, they found that the whole clan was present. As they made their way down to the center, the two girls spotted their family. Their grandmother as well as their uncles stood at the front of the huge crowd, while their mother Kimiko sat on the throne.

They watched as Midoriichi took a seat next to Kimiko, before addressing her daughters.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you all here." She announced.

"That's why we're here." Murasaki said.

Midoriichi cut him glance, as Hekuta elbowed him in the gut.

"Anyway, as you know, these two girls before you. Midoriko and Chisana-ichi Tori battled for the right to be the heir to the Tori clan. Even though it may have seemed rushed, it was a necessary factor brought to my attention by my mother Akai." She told them.

The crowd spoke amongst themselves, but went silent when Midoriichi raised her hand.

"I have picked my successor." She said. "It was not an easy judgment, but after careful consideration I have decided that it will be, Chisana-ichi that shall succeed me as heir." She announced to the whole clan.

Both twins were shocked. However Midoriko didn't understand she had won, so why had her mother chosen her younger sister.

"What? I don't get it mother. I won, I proved that I was the more capable fighter. So why did you choose her, why her?" She asked.

"True you did win the battle. Still it was not a contest of strength alone Midoriko. You wish to rule with power, while Chisana-ichi does not. She wants to rule with love and compassion. That is why I chose her." Midoriichi explained.

"I get that love is important, I do. However in the long run how can love prevail where power is needed?" Midoriko asked. "I have trained my ass off for this day. Hell Chisana-ichi said herself that she didn't want to lead the clan. It should be me, I've done too much for this chance to pass me by." Midoriko said.

"Midoriko this is my decision, and I will not change it." She told her daughter. "You're reckless. You rush into situations without thinking, and do things without thinking about the consequences your actions will have on others." Midoriichi said.

"No, I refuse to believe that." She said. "It's much more than that. It's about Kuraiichi's gene isn't it?" Midoriko said, bringing up an old subject.

"Midoriko, it's not because of that." Kimiko said.

"Oh no. I hear your conversations with grandmother about it. Grandmother didn't want me to lead because of that fact. You believe her too. You believe that the gene will take over me, and I'll lose control." She said to her parents. "It's not fair! Instead of condemning me, you should have helped me to control it. Trained me, worked with me, instead of letting me do it all alone." Midoriko told them.

"Midoriko control yourself." Akai told her.

"It's always been this way. She's always been your favorite." Midoriko said pointing to her younger sister.

"Midoriko you used a high level Sakushi(Illusion) on your sister. You tormented her, and almost broke her spirit. Are you aware that you could have killed her from just the sheer shock you gave her?" Kimiko asked.

"I had it under control, mother. I knew what I was doing." Midoriko said, causing everyone in the crowd to talk amongst themselves again.

"Midoriko, I don't know how or when you developed such a high ranking attack, but your willingness to use it on your sister without second thought, your willingness to do anything to obtain power is exactly you'll never lead this clan." Midoriichi told her.

Midoriko growled, at hearing her mother's words. "So what? Am I supposed to be more like Ichi? I'm not goimg to extend my hand out to those who don't want to accept peace. Surely you understand that people like that have to be crushed." Midoriko said.

"It's not about what I understand, it's about what you don't understand." Midoriichi countered. "Power is not the answer Midoriko, and I'm hoping you'll ome to understand that soon."

Midoriko had enough, once again her mothers were looking down on her, on the things that she has done wrong. What about all the things she has done right? Did it not matter because of the gene? Still the fact remained that she no longer had a place among them. Midoriko glared at her mother's before turning to leave.

Chisana-ichi grabbed her sister by the shoulder. "Midoriko…." She said.

Midoriko stopped, but didn't turn to face her sister. "This is the second thing you've taken from me." Midoriko said as she removed her sister's hand. "I want to be alone." Midoriko said before leaving the room, and her clan behind.

**Well that ends this chapter, now in the next chapter you'll get a big game changer so be prepared. Do you all agree with Midoriichi's decision, was she right to make Chisana-ichi her heir instead of Midoriko? What will Midoriko do, now that the decision has been made? You'll just have to wait to find out in the next chapter.**

**Here's this chapter's track list.**

**Midoriichi and Kimiko : Senya-Naruto Shippuden**

**Chisana-ichi and Reo: Android 16 Theme-DBZ**

**Midoriichi's Decision: Unfinished Life-Audiomachine**

**Midoriko's Outburst: After the Fall(Female Vocal)-Two Steps From Hell**

**The Argument: Retaliation-Asura's Wrath**

**Sorry the track list is short this chapter, positive the next one will be more fulfilling. Enjoy your day everyone!**


	22. Chapter 21 Hidden Power

**It's a surprise chapter and it's time for things to get real and by real I mean epic boss fight real so I hope you all are prepared for this. Although I will say this since some of the track lists for the chapters are coming from anime, there will be some repeating music, as it helps define a certain moment. Also next update will be for God of KiGo, I'm getting that greek mythology itch again lol. So I'm ready to get this short author note out of the way and let's start our new chapter!**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch. 21 Hidden Power**

**One Month Later**

A month has passed since Chisana-ichi had been named heir to Midoriichi's throne. A fact that hadn't sit well with Midoriko. Over the course of the month Midoriko has tried to get her mother to change her mind, but it was made up, and Midoriichi forbade her from bringing the topic up again. Midoriko was at a loss, her whole life she dedicated to becoming the leader of the Tori clan, and now that it was taken from her she didn't know what to do with her life. So she turned to the only person she could trust, Moniku.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Moniku." Midoriko said as her head rested in the demon's lap.

Moniku ran her fingers through Midoriko's long hair as they sat in front of a lake. Both watching the ducks swim along and go about their business. "Hmm seems like all you need is a new directive in life." Moniku told her.

"New directive, what do you mean?" Midoriko asked her mate.

Moniku chuckled a bit as she looked out over to the lake, the sun's rays reflecting off of it. "Have you ever considered, I don't know settling down and having children?" The older demon asked.

Midoriko blushed. "Are you asking me to bear you a child, Moniku?" Midoriko asked.

Moniku herself began to blush. "As you know I cannot bear children, as I am infertile. However you can." Moniku said.

"Then how do you expect me to have your children? Matter of fact why are we even having this conversation?" Midoriko questioned.

"Well first off I'll just do to you what Midoriichi did to Kimiko. As for the reason, because you're my mate now. It's only natural that I would want to breed." Moniku answered.

Midoriko sat up. "Now I'm curious. What do you mean like my mothers did?" She asked Moniku.

"Well under normal circumstances two women aren't allowed to breed." Moniku started to explain. "However we demons have found a way to get past that feeble limitation. All it takes is some demonic aura fused with our very essence, the things in inside us that gives of life, and we fuse that into the womb of another woman, be it human or demon and there you go, new life." Moniku said.

Midoriko took that all in, she had always wondered how her moms were able to conceive and have children. "So you're saying all you would have to do is, take a part of you and place it into me while we're…"

"Having sex, yes." Moniku said finishing the girl's statement. "Of course, that will be for later on down the line. Once your training is complete, and order has been brought to these lands." Moniku told her.

Midoriko then pounced ontop of Moniku, pinning her down in the grass. "Good, because I'm only twenty and I think I can wait a century before even having said child. However, I can still think of some things I rather do right now." She said with a sly grin as she began kissing Moniku.

Moniku kissed her back, returning the kiss in full, but after a minute she stopped the kiss.

"Aw, why'd you stop, I was enjoying myself?" The younger demon asked.

"As was I, but we have to finish your training. Your control of your demonic aura is almost complete."

Midoriko sat up, as she covered her hand in demonic aura, and was able to turn it black of her own free will. It only would do so at random spontaneous moments at first. Now she had a limited portion of her true power under her control, and of course she wanted more.

"I still can't master the full power that comes with transforming into a full demon." Midoriko said.

"Don't trouble yourself Midoriko. As a matter of fact I have a challenge for you, that should bring you a step closer to what you desire." Moniku told her as she sat up. Midoriko removed herself, so Moniku could stand up fully.

**XX**

Not too far away was Chisana-ichi. She had been carefully following Midoriko's aura. Midoriko had become well adept in scattering her demonic aura, as to not be followed. However aura was Chisana-ichi's specialty and Midoriko would need to work harder if she wanted to throw her younger sister off her trail.

Chisana-ichi wanted to reconcile with Midoriko. Ever since she had been named successor, she's had little time to spend with her older sibling and they grew distant because of that. She wanted to rekindle the relationship they had before all of this started. She wanted her sister back.

She was able to stay on the trail Midoriko had taken a while back and began searching around as the trail started to grow cold. She found the direction in which her sister had traveled and walked ahead. In the distance she could see a lake, and as she got closer she could see her sister. She also noticed that there was someone else there with Midoriko. Both women were standing and conversing, she got closer and took shelter behind a brush to listen further.

"Now listen closely Midoriko. This task is not to be taken lightly. There is a beast that you must slay." Moniku spoke.

"A beast what kind of beast?" She asked.

"A serpent. His name is Kui The Devourer. He prevents demons from the smaller clans that seek shelter from the Tori and Neko from escaping to safer areas. All who cross his marsh has never returned." Moniku explained.

"And you think I can take him?" Midoriko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Months ago, no. However as you are now, you are more than a match for him." Moniku told her.

"I don't know Moniku, sounds pretty outlandish." Midoriko responded.

"What? Is the great Midoriko Tori backing down from a challenge?" She asked her apprentice.

Chisana-ichi's eyes went wide. The woman she was talking to was Moniku. The woman's full name was Moniku Utsukushi, and she had been conversing and training with her for months. Midoriko knew how dangerous she was, Midoriko knew that Moniku was looking for them, so why was she talking with her?

'Midoriko didn't- She couldn't have sided with.' Chisana-ichi said shaking the thoughts from her head.

However before she could take any further action Moniku sensed her presence. Taking a rock, she threw it into the bush. "Come on out, I know you're there." The demon spoke.

Chisana-ichi emerged from the brush, glaring at Moniku.

"Ichi? How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough, to know that you've been palling around with our enemy." She said pointing at the demon.

Midoriko stepped in front, putting herself in between Moniku and her younger sister. "Yeah so?"

"Midoriko you do know who she is don't you?" Chisana-ichi asked. "Dark skin, elegant attire, and a scar across her left eye. The very scar mother gave her."

"I know who she is." Midoriko said cutting her off.

"Then why are you here conversing with her. Midoriko don't you know this is the very woman who tried to kidnap us when we were young. The very woman who tried to kill our mothers and friends?" She asked.

"I know full well." Midoriko answered she said keeping her eyes on her sister.

"Then why Midoriko? Why are you here?" She continued to ask.

"Power. She promised me power, and in return I have become her apprentice." Midoriko answered.

"Power? What is it with you and your obsession with power. You would lower yourself to becoming this hangyaku no deshi (traitor's apprentice) to obtain it?" She asked earning a glare from Moniku.

"Why don't you just go home Ichi. I'm sure mother has special lessons for you and what not, since you're her heir now." She said waving her younger sibling off.

"Is that what's this about? Because you were not chosen? Jealousy does not become you sister." Chisana-ichi said.

"Just shut up. Go away and leave me alone." Midoriko said.

"No, I'm taking you back home now sister." She told Midoriko.

"You're going to have to make me." Midoriko said as she entered a fighting stance.

Chisana-ichi did as well, and both sisters began to flare their demonic auras. However Moniku stepped in.

"Enough. Midoriko, you know how I feel about unnecessary fighting between family." Moniku told her.

"Don't tell me you agree with her?" Midoriko asked.

"Actually the thought in my mind is saying that the combined power of both of you shall be enough to stop Kui. With Kui gone, smaller clans can have safe passage." She told them both.

"There's no way I'm going along with any agenda you have planned majo!(witch)" Chisana-ichi said.

"Suit yourself." Midoriko said as she walked off into the woods in search of Kui The Devourer.

Chisana-ichi couldn't believe what was going on. Her sister was willing obeying Moniku. No doubt she was heading into a trap. So she followed behind her younger sister, both disappearing from Moniku's sight.

Not too long after that Komori and Bo'A showed up.

"You sure it's a good idea, to let her fight Kui?" Bo'A asked.

"Positive." Moniku said.

"But now that the younger brat has caught wind of your plans she's sure to tell Midoriichi, you know that?" Komori asked.

"Actually that's what I'm counting on." Moniku said with a dark smile. "Now come on, we have to go and prepare ourselves." She said.

**XX**

**Thirty Minutes later**

The two siblings had entered into a marshy swamp. The fog here was so thick it was tough for demon's eyes to see through it. Midoriko and Chisana-ichi said nothing to each other. Having spoken their minds earlier in front of Moniku. Midoriko stopped when she was able to make out a lake. This lake had bones of large creatures sticking out of it, and the area smelled like death. No doubt this is where Kui lived.

It wasn't long before they heard rumbling coming from the below the surface of the lake. "He's coming." Midoriko said making Chisana-ichi turn and look at the lake.

Not long afterward a long serpentine body emerged from the lake. Several more coils of the creatures dark scaled body emerged as well, before the head surfaced. The creature shot forth from the lake, creating a miniature rainfall. His red eyes locked onto the girls and he growled deeply.

"Are you the one they call Kui?" Midoriko called out.

"Who wants to know?" The serpent responded.

"You're executioner." Midoriko responded.

Chisana-ichi stood there wide eyed; the amount of evil that was pouring off of the creature was suffocating. There was no way they would be a match for this beast.

"Midoriko we- we have to run. Seriously we should go or he'll kill us." She said.

"Run if you want I'm staying. There is no way I'm going to let an evil being like Kui continue to exist in this world." She told her younger sister.

"Big words for such a tiny brat. A half breed at that." Kui laughed.

"Yeah? Why don't you come down here and say that!" Midoriko challenged.

Answering her challenge Kui, attacked immediately. Both girls jumped out of the way avoiding the serpent's jaws. Midoriko retaliated by covering her fists in green demonic aura and delivered a kick to Kui's face.

He roared at her both she only kept coming. She swiped at whatever available body part she could reach, but she couldn't penetrate his hide. It was Kui's turn to attack and he opened his mouth and shot a barrage of ice out. Chisana-ichi tackled Midoriko to the ground, moving her out of harm's way.

"Will you stop interfering, this is my fight." Midoriko said pushing her sister off of her, and jumping back into battle.

"A little thank you, would be nice." She mumbled.

She then watched as Midoriko was knocked away by Kui. Seeing that it was too late to run she jumped into battle, her fists covered in white demonic aura.

"A white aura? I have never seen such a thing. What manner of beast are you?" He asked her.

"The last you'll ever see." She said, and rushed forward.

She tried cutting open Kui's neck but failed to do so, for the same reason Midoriko couldn't. 'His scales are too thick. I'm getting nowhere.' She thought.

She looked back to see Midoriko coming back up. "Midoriko we need to use our combination attack." She told her older sibling.

"Forget it. You're the heir, you shouldn't need my help." Midoriko said as she changed her demonic aura from green to black.

"Midoriko!" Chisana-ichi called out as she began to attack the beast over and over.

Kui laughed at Midoriko's attempts to hurt him. He responded by swatting Midoriko with his tail. "Pesky fly." He said.

He charged his ice breath. Seeing this Chisana-ichi quickly made another hammer made out of the earth and leapt up into the air. She swung the hammer with all her might and struck Kui in his jaw. The impact was strong enough to knock his head to the right a bit, sending his ice breath off course.

Growling he grabbed Chisana-ichi out of the air, wrapping his tail around her. "Suru hagaki!(you brat)" he said. "That actually stung a bit." He told her.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" She asked and hit him in the eyes with her razor sharp feathers from her shoulders.

Kui roared out as he had been temporarily blinded. He shook his head violently as he released her and dove back into the water.

Chisana-ichi landed back on the ground to catch her breath. 'That was too close.' She thought to herself.

She looked over to see Midoriko watching her. "Seriously Midoriko, give me a hand." She told her.

Midoriko just shook her head. "Nope, I want to see the power that love brings to the table. I want to see if you can somehow convince Kui to turn over a new leaf." Midoriko said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chisana-ichi looked at Midoriko. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was refusing to help her. Midoriko knew that they didn't stand a chance on their own, and yet she was willing to let her younger sibling fight alone against a superior opponent.

They both looked back up as Kui resurfaced, growling menacingly. His sight now restored he glared at the two Tori girls.

"I don't know why you're glaring at me. She did it." Midoriko said nonchalantly.

Kui roared, his roared sounded like thunder as it pierced the heavens. Smiling she pushed Chisana-ichi back into the battle. "Go get 'em Ichi." She said.

Chisana-ichi looked back at her sibling, but before she could speak, Kui attacked again. She was able to dodge it, and she bounced back and struck Kui across the face. Seeing it had no effect she opted for using her hammer again. As soon as she finished creating it, Kui shot his ice breath at her.

Diving out of the way she rolled on to her back. She was already out of breath, but seeing how her sister wasn't going to offer any help she decided to face him. She ran up to him dodging his ice breath, and jumped into the air.

"Chikyu Keishiki: Jidai no hitto! (Earth Style: Two great hits)" Chisana-ichi said as she delivered two powerful blows onto Kui.

The first hit came from underneath, hitting the serpent in his lower jaw. Once again the force was great enough to move the serpents head upward. The second came with a downward motion and was able to knock Kui back into the lake.

The impact created a huge splash sending water onto the land. Chisana-ichi landed, panting heavily.

"How's that….for love?" She asked.

Midoriko was shocked. In only two hits she toppled the mighty beast. 'Impossible.' Midoriko thought.

There should be no way that Chisana-ichi was this strong, after all Moniku had saw to that.

"That attack wasn't strong enough to put him down for good, I say we get out of here." Chisana-ichi said still panting.

Midoriko decided that she was right, there was no way she was a match for the serpent, not now anyway. She nodded and they began to walk away from the area. However all was not good, as Chisana-ichi let out a scream. Midoriko turned to see that she had been gripped by Kui's tail, and she saw the serpent himself rise out of the water.

"Not bad pipsqueak, not bad. However you're luck ends here today!" He said and began to squeeze tightly.

Chisana-ichi screamed out as she could feel the tremendous strain on her body being applied. Midoriko watched wide eyed as her sister was being crushed before her very eyes.

"Ichi!" She called out.

"Midoriko! Help me!" He yelled.

Midoriko rushed Kui, her hands covered in the black aura and attacked him as ferociously as she could. Kui laughed as he continued to crush Chisana-ichi .

'Damnit!' Midoriko mentally cursed herself. She couldn't pierce his body, she wasn't strong enough.

'I need more power, if I just had more power….' She kept thinking as she punched and pounded at the scales harder.

Kui growing tired of her presence swept the girl away with a tide of water. He continued his torture of Chisna-ichi.

"What's the matter? Where's all that strength at now?" he asked.

He applied more pressure, breaking Chisana-ichi's left arm. She screamed out from the pain.

"Oh, you're a resilient one. I was hoping to break you in two right then." He then Looked to see Midoriko emerge from the lake, as she began coughing up the water.

"Hey kid, if you don't do something soon, your sister's going to die." He laughed.

Helpless Midoriko could do nothing. She had to dodge Kui's Ice breath everytime she got close, the only thing she could do was listen to her sister's helpless cries. Panting, and growing tired her movements became more sluggish. She then knocked off balance by the mighty serpent.

She slowly rose to her feet, and that's when she heard it. The sickening crunch of bones being broken. She looked up as her younger sister ceased her cries. "Ichi?" She called out.

"Oops, looks like I applied a little too much pressure." He said.

He released Chisana-ichi's body with a laugh and Midoriko watched as she hit the dirt. Kui wasn't done, he raised his tail preparing to crush the girl, when Midoriko appeared and huddled over her sister and took the blows.

"Still got some fight left eh? Fine with me!" he said and began to thrash Midoriko with his tail.

Midoriko looked at her younger sister. She wasn't moving and she began to panic. 'This is my entire fault. I let things get this way. I let things get out of only I was stronger…if only I had the power..' She subconsciously blamed herself. 'If only I had the power, then you would still be.'

Tears formed up in Midoriko's eyes as she was helpless to do anything. 'I'm still so weak, how could I lead the clan if I can't save my own sister? How can I do anything? All I need is….power.' She thought.

"M-Midoriko….." Chisana-ichi said weakly, making Midoriko's eyes go wide.

That's when it happened. Midoriko began to feel a great surge of power. Kui felt it too, and decided he had played enough for today. He was going to crush them both, when Midoriko caught his tail, and threw it off to the side.

Kui looked on in shock as he noticed something about Midoriko, her scent was changing, and her dark green eyes turned darker. Her claws and fangs extended and the sclera in her eyes turned completely black. Her already blackened feathers seemed to grow blacker, as she became covered in a complete and total black aura.

Moniku could feel it from where she was and smiled. "That's it Midoriko, that's the way. Let it all go." She said.

Kui looked on as the girl seemed to take on an all new form. He was suddenly pushed back as her aura exploded with power and she let out a powerful roar.

Kui wasn't too worried, she was a half-demon after all. "So you think you can take me now. Tell me girl, do you really want to fight me after what I've done to your sister?" Kui asked.

"No." She responded shaking her head. "I want to kill you." Was her answer.

**XX**

**Tori Mountains**

Midoriichi was overlooking the area from her mountain home when she noticed an odd coloration in the sky to the south. It was black and foreboding. She was suddenly hit with a powerful gust from nowhere, which nearly blew her off her feet.

Sensing the same power, Kimiko, Akai and her brothers rushed to Midoriichi's side.

"What was that!" Murasaki asked.

"Midoriko." Midoriichi answered.

They then rushed to her location as she knew things had already made a turn for the worst.

**XX**

"Kill me? Ok kid let's see you try." Kui told her.

Midoriko smiled. "Ok." She lunged forward as Kui brought her tail around, and Midoriko cut through it with her right hand.

Kui roared out in pain as blood gushed from his severed limb. Midoriko wasn't done she quckly gripped the tail, and smashed it across his head, knocking the serpent against the ground. She landed not too far from him and smirked.

She looked over to see her sister and her smile faded. She looked back to the serpent and walked towards him.

Wide eyed and stricken with fear Kui rose quickly and shot his ice breath at her. She merely side stepped his barrage.

"Stay back, you hear me. Stay back!" he told her, but she kept up her advances.

"Yameru!(Stop)" He roared as he fired his ice breath again.

That's what she wanted. Lunging forth she barreled through the ice with her claws and made her way to Kui. Upon reaching him she spilt his head and neck down the middle, killing the serpent. The trail of her demonic aura, began to cut up the rest of his body, making it temporarily rain blood.

She landed to watch his mangled corpse sink below the surface of the lake. Midoriko had the power she long sought, but it came at a heavy price. She tried to make her way to Chisana-ichi but her body gave out from exhaustion. The last thing Midoriko saw was her family arriving on the scene.

**XX**

Midoriko awoke in her room; she looked around to see that she was alone. She then began to recall certain events, she sat up quickly. "Ichi!"

She remembered now, her sister was in critical condition. She stumbled as she got to her feet but she was able to make out of her room. She rounded the corner and began to search for somebody and that's when she heard Midoriichi and Akai talking.

"Are you happy now Midoriichi? Look at what your carelessness has wrought. Midoriko is full demon now, but what of Chisna-ichi? What do you have to say for yourself." Akai asked her daughter.

"I failed them as a mother. I thought I was doing what was best for them. Ichi is seriously hurt, she has multiple broken bones, and Midoriko." Midoriichi let out a sigh.

Things made a turn for the worst. Though Chisana-ichi was hurt badly, she was assured by Kimiko and Jodan who were still tending to her wounds, that she would be ok. She would pull through. When Chisana-ichi was well enough to speak, she told her that Midoriko had been spending her time training under Moniku. Now that she had become full demon she could see why.

No doubt this was set up by Moniku to get her to transform, Midoriko's power was too great and if left unchecked, she could become a great danger to everyone.

Midoriichi sighed again. "You were right mother. This all could have been avoided if I had listened to you. Later on tonight, when Kimiko and Jodan are done with Ichi and while Midoriko is still asleep. I will have them seal away Midoriko's demonic power." She told her mother.

"No!" Midoriko shouted, making her mother and grandmother turn to face her.

**Well I told you guys you'll get a good chapter didn't I? Now what do you expect to happen in the next chapter? Comment with your thoughts and have a nice day!**

**Track list**

**Moniku and Midoriko by the lake- Nail's gift(DBZ)**

**Midoriko and Chisana-ichi Argue- Krillin Powers up(DBZ)**

**Midoriko Vs Kui- SSJ Trunks(DBZ)**

**Midoriko Refuses to help her sister-Sound 5 Battle Theme 2( Naruto Unreleased Tracks)**

**Chisana-ichi vs Kui-Predicament(Naruto Unreleased Tracks)**

**Kui Grabs Chisana-Ichi –Broken Bonds(Naruto Unreleased Tracks)**

**Midoriko tries to save her sister & her Full Demon Transformation- Gohan Angers Violin Extension(DBZ)**

**Midoriichi feels Midoriko's Power-Goku & Supreme Kai Faceoff(DBZ)**

**Demon Midoriko Vs Kui-Heavy Violence(Naruto)**

**Midoriko awakens to hear the bad news-Kimimaro's Theme(Naruto)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the songs, trust me I only picked out the good ones lol**


	23. Chapter 22 Turning Point

**Ok guys it's time for the turning point in Next Generation. The chapter that decides the outcome of the rest of the story. Luckily this chapter will have some action in it, I mean what turning point is not action packed right? Well anyway let's get started shall we.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch.22 Turning Point**

"No!" Midoriko shouted, catching the attention of her mother and grandmother.

"Midoriko." Midoriichi said.

"I heard everything, you can't seal my powers away, you can't!" She told them.

"I'm sorry child." Akai strted. "Your powers are too dangerous and if left unchecked you could do serious damage. More than what has already been caused today."

"I can learn to control it. I finally unlocked it." Midoriko said as she ignited her hand with black demonic aura. "All I need is practice and soon…."

"Akai is right." Midoriichi interrupted her. "What you have is not a blessing, it is a curse. You gave up your human half, to become full demon and why because Moniku wanted you too." She said.

"I gave up my human half to save Ichi. If I didn't we'd both be dead." Midoriko countered.

"You wouldn't be if you had just stayed away from Kui's territory. Did you honestly think you could take him?" Midoriichi asked.

"Yes I did, and I have killed him as I set out to do." Midoriko said.

"Enough of this." Akai said. "Midoriko, tell us where Moniku is now." Akai demanded.

"Why? What are you going to do to her?" Midoriko asked, a hint of worry becoming present in her voice.

"I'm going to kill her. Kill her before she can corrupt you any further. Now tell us where she is hiding." Midoriichi demanded of her eldest daughter.

"Y-You're wrong about her. You don't know what she's been through." Midoriko told them.

"I don't want to know either, all I know is that she's bad, and I don't want her near my children." Midoriichi replied.

"She only wants peace, mother. That's why she approached me, she saw the potential I have to bring about peace." Midoriko tried to tell her.

"No what she saw was a child that she could easily deceive and manipulate. Someone she could sweet talk into fighting against her own family. She's using you, she seeks the death of your family, would you really help her accomplish that?" Midoriichi asked.

"You don't know her like I do. She would never turn me against you all. She hates to see family fight, she told me it's how she lost hers." Midoriko said.

"Midoriichi this is getting us nowhere." Akai said.

Midoriichi nodded. "Tell me Midoriko, was this power of yours worth your sister almost dying?" She asked.

Midoriko lowered her head. She looked back to her hand, as she could feel the surge of new energy. She looked back to her mother and grandmother.

"Chisana-ichi has suffered multiple broken bones, because of you. A broken arm, broken ribs, one of which pierced her lungs. It hurts her to speak. She suffers right now because of your lust for power." Akai said. "Even still, even her condition, she begged that you not be punished."

"I-I didn't ask her to come along. She had no business being there anyway. It was my fight not hers." Midoriko said.

"Midoriko it would be wise for you to go and apologize to her.."

"Why because she's the heir to the throne?" She said interrupting her grandmother.

"No because she is your sister." Midoriichi said.

"How come every time I try to find my place in the world I'm being punished for it? Every time I get a step closer, I'm being pushed back by you all." Midoriko mentioned. "Do you not want to see me get stronger?"

"Of course I want to see you do well, I'm your mother why wouldn't I? I just don't want your success to come at the cost of your family." Midoriichi answered.

Midoriko stepped back, and Midoriichi lunged forward pinning her to the wall. "Damnit Midoriko, I'm not going to repeat myself." She said tightening the grip.

"Mom stop, you're hurting me." Midoriko struggled.

Midoriko was able to knee Midoriichi in the gut, making her mother back off. Midoriko sprinted for the exit.

"Stop her!" Akai shouted to the guards.

Immediately Tori guards rushed onto the scene, Midoriko jumped over them and slid under the rest before jumping out of the cave. Midoriko sprinted off into the forest away from her family and clan.

"Are you ok?" One of the soldiers asked as Midoriichi clutched her stomach.

"I'm fine. We need to chase after her. No doubt she's heading straight for Moniku, she'll lead us right to her." Midoriichi told them.

Midoriichi gathered her brothers and with Akai they set out after Midoriko. Leaving the rest of the soldiers with Kimiko, Jodan and Chisana-ichi. They rushed out into forest following Midoriko's scent.

"Hekuta you and Murasaki, advise Josei of what has just happened. Tell her we may need her help incase Moniku shows up." Midoriichi said.

Hekuta nodded, then he and Murasaki took off in the direction of the Neko Caverns. While her brothers went to see Josei, Midoriichi and the others continued to follow Midoriko's scent. That is until it split. Midoriichi stopped and sniffed around, Midoriko had dispersed her scent to throw them off the trail.

"Having a bit of trouble are we now?" A voice said making them all look to the left.

To their surprise Moniku herself walked out into the moonlight.

"Moniku!" Midoriichi said. "Where's Midoriko?"

"Midoriko?" She asked. "I wouldn't have the faintest idea. Did you two have a falling out?" She asked the Tori Leader.

Midoriichi let out a growl. "Don't play with me Moniku. You will tell me where Midoriko is heading right now!" She demanded.

"I'm not a mind reader Midoriichi, but since you're here. I want to settle an old score with you." Moniku said.

**XX**

**Near the Tori caverns**

Hekuta and Murasaki walked out with Josei and several others. She would personally assist Midoriichi in helping to catch her runaway daughter after all she knew what it's like to lose a daughter. They were discussing battle plans when Josei picked up on some disturbing demonic aura.

"This feeling. Look alive boys we have company." Josei told them.

They watched as Komori leader of the Bat demons strode out and sopped a few feet in front of them.

"Komori." Josei said with a growl.

"Hello Josey." Komori said, using the nickname Josei's sister used to call her. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." She said.

For Josei this was good news, she could finally get revenge for her sister's death.

**XX**

**Near the Border of the Tori**

Midoriko had almost left the border that her clan governs. She would hide out with Moniku, until things died down. She couldn't believe her family was planning on sealing away her powers. It was the last straw for her, Chisana-ichi could have the clan. She had Moniku to look forward to. She knew her mate would protect her.

She stopped, giving her home one last look, the mountain home of the Tori almost faded from sight. She picked up a scent and it was coming in fast. Soon she could see a form coming into view. The form slid to a stop a few feet away from Midoriko.

"Chita." Midoriko said. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"To bring you home." He said with a determined gaze.

Midoriko looked at him. Chita was the fastest person she knew, so it could only make since that she would send him.

"So she sent you huh? It's going to take more than you to stop me." Midoriko told him.

"Midoriko, stop talking crazy. This isn't like you. The Midoriko I know would never abandon her friends and family." He said.

"The Midoriko you knew is gone. I'm tired of being betrayed by my family. Though I can partially understand why." Midoriko said as her hands came to life with black demonic energy.

Chita looked on. Midoriko did feel different. To him the only visual difference was in her eyes, claws and facial markings. However her energy was on another level, it was intense. Her scent was different as well, she no longer carried the scent of a half-demon.

"Midoriko what happened to you?" He asked.

"You like? This is my full demon power." She told him.

'Full-demon? How did she do that?' Chita thought to himself.

However that did not matter. What did matter was that he brought her home safe and sound. Midoriko could see that Chita was not going to just let her walk away. If she wanted to leave she would have to fight. She smirked for her it was a chance to test out her new power. She suddenly rushed him, her burst of speed catching him off guard.

Chita was able to block just in time and knocked her back. He ran forward using his speed as an advantage and landed a powerful blow to her face. He then sprinted to her right as he came around for another strike, but Midoriko grabbed his fist shocking Chita with her speed.

"The first hit was free of charge, the rest is going to cost you." She said.

She pulled him in close and brought her knee up striking him in the chin. Chita stumbled back, but quickly came back for more. They traded blows, they were even in terms of power or so it seemed. Midoriko was still testing her power and she decided now would be a good time to amp up her strength. While they were trading blows, Midoriko was quick enough to throw in a quick right hook, knocking Chita back, making him crash through some trees. She smiled at the result.

"Now if that's what I'm capable of now. Imagine the power I'll possess once I fully unlock my abilities." She said as she began to chuckle.

Chita groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. They were evenly matched a second ago. He smiled to himself. 'Midoriko you really are something, you know that?' He thought.

He looked up to see her sporting a cocky grin. Chita wished he had some back up, this fight was going to be harder than he expected. His smile faded when she came charging after him, she was moving too fast for him to counter her, so he put up his guard. Midoriko hit him with a shoulder charge knocking him back again.

"Chita is this all you have to offer me?" She asked. "They should've sent Reo instead." She told him.

"Maybe so, but if they did that, then I wouldn't get to spend time with you." Chita replied.

"Well aren't we cheeky." She responded. "I'll offer you one chance, to back away Chita. Don't make me hurt you." She warned.

"You mean to tell me that this was your soft and cuddly side?" He teased.

"Zo bakayaro.(Dumbass)" Midoriko said.

This time Chita started the attack rushing up to her quickly. She put up her guard ready to block his frontal assault, when he quickly darted to her left. Quickly increasing his speed he came from Midoriko's blindspot and hit her with a kick. She stumbled forward and turned to face him, but he was gone.

Sensing his presence she turned once more, but her face met his fist and she was knocked back. She got back up and wiped the blood that trailed down from her lip.

'He's using the speed demon technique. I thought it was for traveling great distances, apparently I was wrong.' She said in her thoughts.

Chita began to dart around her. Midoriko tried her best to keep up with him, but he was too fast for eyes to keep track of. Using this to his advantage, he darted around her landing blows to her face and body.

Midoriko rolled to her side as Chita ran past her, and fired off some demonic energy. The blast erupted near him and almost caused him to lose his footing.

"Nice try haisha(Loser), but it'll take more than that." Chita said as he circled around. He dodged her demonic beams as they detonated next to him as he looked for an opening.

Midoriko was doing her best to keep him away, and it looked like she might succeed, but Chita was quick to find an opening. He darted in, darting in between blasts, and leaping over her beam of energy. He crashed into her full force, and they both went tumbling into the forest.

Chita shook his head and looked up to see a mass of feathers. He then had a shocked expression when he noticed that it was actually a black wing he was staring at. Acting quickly the wing swept out and sent him flying back. He rolled across the ground until he hit a rock. He looked over to see Midoriko rise as another black wing shot forth from her back.

She looked them over and smiled. "New power huh? Heh heh, I'm impressed." She said.

Midoriko was aware that if Chita couldn't beat her then he would stall for time, allowing the others to catch up and she could not allow that, not after all that has just transpired.

'I need Moniku to help me master these abilities.' She thought to herself.

"What do you say, we end this fight Chita? Winner takes all, your speed against my strength." She proposed.

"If it'll keep you from wailing on me, yeah I'm game." He quipped.

He got into a running stance and Midoriko formed her demonic energy chains. Both of them flared their demonic auras, making the wind whip around wildly. Hey both stared each other down, whoever gathered the most momentum first would win. Then with blinding speed they dashed in.

Chita collided with Midoriko's chains both stuck in place. Midoriko flapped her wings harder trying to gain more momentum as Chita tried to pick up more speed by running faster.

"I have to say Chita I'm impressed. You've come along way, from the weakling I always knew you to be." Midoriko said.

"I could say the same about you, well the growing in strength part I mean." He responded.

"It's a shame that this will have to be cut short." She said as she gripped the chains and pulled on them.

The chains quickly tripped up Chita's feet, and sent him tumbling across the ground. He quickly regained consciousness to see Midoriko hovering over him. "Stay down." She told him her fists glowing with the black energy.

When she saw that Chita was about to get up she moved in to finish him. However she was stopped by someone as the ground beneath them exploded.

"Sorry about that." A voice said.

Midoriko looked over to see it was Bo'A, leader of the Snake clan. "I'd hate to interrupt your little squabble, but you must be going." The snake demon told Midoriko.

Midoriko nodded, and turned to leave, not even bothering to take one last look at her former friend.

"Midoriko..wait." Chita called out to her as he tried to sit up. "You..can't just…leave." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked, her back still turned to him.

"Because…I-I love you Midoriko." He told her. "I have…for quite some time now. Midoriko you're too important to me, to lose you now." He said.

"Awww that's cute. The boy is pouring his heart out to you, Midoriko. How will you respond?" Bo'A asked with an intrigued grin.

"My heart belongs to another." She said, and then flew off.

Bo'A looked on with a grin. "Well you win some and you lose some. Well kid I'll see you around." Bo'A said before following after Midoriko.

Chita looked on as Midoriko's form disappeared. He lowered his head in defeat and shame.

**XX**

Both Moniku and Komori did well in holding off both Midoriichi's and Josei's search parties. Although it was easier for Moniku. Once they sensed that Midoriko had met up with Bo'A, they knew playtime was over.

"Well looks like my time is up. We'll finish this some other time." Komori said.

Josei tried to stop her, but Komori morphed into a giant bat and flew off. Josei let loose a roar filled with rage as she watched Komori escape.

It was the same on Midoriichi's end. Moniku was able to keep them all at bay, while not receiving one scratch on her body.

"It's been fun Midoriichi. Oh and send the little one my regards." Moniku said before quickly vanishing.

Midoriichi knew that meant she had lost Midoriko. She had lost her daughter, and she could only blame herself for pushing Midoriko away.

**XX**

**Two days later**

Chisana-ichi was out walking around. She was still bandaged up as her body was not completely healed. She was going to go pay Chita a visit and thank him for trying to stop her sister. She wished that she could have done something to help. She felt completely useless, but what could she have done to stop her.

Chisana-ichi looked up when she noticed someone step out in front of her. She quickly recognized the person as Komori. The bat demon smiled when she saw the younger twin.

"What do you want? You underestimate if you think I cannot defend myself." She warned Komori.

"I warned you didn't i? I told you that Midoriko would come to us. After all the promise of power is too great." Komori said.

"Don't be too sure of that. I'll be coming to take my sister back." Chisana-ichi replied.

"As you are now Midoriko would kill you. She's a full blooded demon now, and that means her power has sky rocketed, the only way you can beat her is if you can become as strong if not stronger than her." Komori told her.

"Whatever it takes to get my sister back." She said.

"Then allow me to train you. As I said before there will come a time when you realize that you're going to need more than what you have to stop her. Now is that time." Komori said.

"Why would you want to train me? Are you against Moniku?" She asked the bat demon.

"No you've got it all wrong. I know for a fact that things will go sour with Midoriko. Her power will rage out of control, and you will be there to stop it. Only you can, you're her twin. Only you can tell what she's thinking." Komori explained. "I offer you a chance to take your sister back, that's if you can defeat us alongside her."

"You want to train me, and yet you're offering me death threats?" She asked.

"I'm a complex individual." She said with a grin. "So do we have a deal?" Komori asked.

Chisana-ichi thought on it. Komori was the only person who knew how intensely her sister would be training, so she would be the perfect counter measure to it. She would get stronger and bring her sister back where she belongs.

"Deal." Chisana-ichi agreed, making the demon smile.

**Ok so that's the turning point, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a reflection like chapter, but it will not disappoint, but you'll just have to read it to see what I mean lol.**

**Track list**

**Midoriko's argument- Never Meant to Belong (Bleach)**

**Moniku and Komori Appear: Enemy Unseen (Bleach)**

**Midoriko at the border: Sasuke's Destiny (Naruto)**

**Chita arrives: Shikamaru's Theme (Naruto)**

**Midoriko and Chita trade blows: Gaara's theme (Naruto)**

**Chita gains the upper hand: The Raising Fighting Spirit (Naruto)**

**Midoriko's Raven Wings: Evil Sand Spirit (Naruto)**

**Midoriko and Chita Clash: Avenger (Naruto)**

**Midoriko rejects Chita- Will of the Heart (Bleach)**

**Chisana-ichi and Komori: Danzo's Theme (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Gotta love these anime themes lol, have a nice night everybody =D**


	24. Chapter 23 Dark Clouds

**First order of business I have uploaded a teaser art to what me and Raptorhunter18 have been hinting at for like the past month. Also there is also a picture of the Jigoku Ryoken on there. The game for that picture is to guess the identity of the Jigoku Ryoken, the winner gets a special custom Midoriichi picture made to their specifications, so let's enjoy this setup chapter, so I can get you hyped for the next one.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako, Reo, Chita as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch.23 Dark Clouds**

**5 years later, Feudal Japan 1576**

Five years have passed since the defection of Midoriko Tori, eldest daughter to Midoriichi and Kimiko Tori. A day did not pass by that her family didn't go without thinking of her, they missed her. Chisana-ichi her younger twin sister who had been training with Komori, tried desperately hard to find her, even going as far as to beg the bat demon to tell her the location. Komori who was still loyal to Moniku however did not divulge the location, since to her, Chisana-ichi was a means to an end. To Komori all Chisana-ichi was there for was too make sure that Midoriko could be handled when she got out of control.

Still with or without her the lands of Feudal Japan still had their problems. Smaller clans were rising up against the Tori and the Neko. Midoriichi proposed it was the work of Moniku, as she hasn't been seen since the night Midoriko left, however Bo'a of the Snake clan and Komori were kept under constant watch.

Midoriichi even had their clans thoroughly searched, and both clan leaders were surprisingly cooperative with the search. Midoriichi wanted to blame them especially Komori for her interference on that night. However Midoriichi was well versed in the tension between Josei and Komori. The bat demon had killed her sister before the war between the Tori and Neko had started. Josei wants revenge and Midoriichi prayed her ally and friend would find peace soon.

Still that was not the current problem, and Midoriichi pondered on what needed to be done as she leaned on the cave walls staring out at the entrance. She was taken from her thought as a red head entered the caverns carrying three huge wolf carcasses. One wolf had black fur, one white and the other brown. The woman's hair framed her face with several low hanging bangs.

Her orange feathers glistened from the sunlight as she entered the cave. Midoriichi smiled at her daughter, in five years she had become a more prominent warrior and last month Midoriichi and Josei had arranged for her and Reo to be married.

"What do you have there?" Midoriichi asked.

"Souvenirs." Chisana-ichi asked. "I was out patrolling the villages deep to the south, where I encountered a village of people infected by the Okami clans bite. I had no choice but to put them down, and that's when these three jumped out and attacked me." She told her mother.

"I see, so our suspicions were true." Midoriichi said. "It looks like they wish to expand their ranks to finish off their mortal enemies."

Midoriichi was hinting to the grudge between the bat and wolf demons since the beginning of their births. Midoriichi sighed as she scratched her head.

"They just might succeed. The rumors about Komori's clan taking ill rings true." Midoriichi said. "Her clan has contracted a deadly virus. They fed from the blood of tainted humans and are now paying the price. However Komori herself was lucky, she hadn't fed from those humans and right now she is weakened, she hasn't fed in a year and soon she'll die of starvation." Midoriichi finished.

Chisana-ichi knew her mentor was not well, and for someone on the verge of starving to death she did well in keeping up appearances. Still she wasn't the least bit worried about Komori's health conditions, she wanted her sister back, but she would just have to wait for Midoriko to resurface.

Though that didn't stop them from searching. Jodan, Ron and Yori had been searching high and low following any leads that might give them any clues as to her whereabouts. That was five years ago and they should be coming home any day now.

**XX**

**Valley of Drakes**

The Valley of the drakes were home to the Wyverns and today they had unexpected visitor. A lone figure strode into the valley, wearing a black cloak around its figure. Immediately catching the person's scent. The wyverns charged all at once.

Without flinching the person held out their hand. The Wyverns ignited their flames and shot them forward. Using their demonic aura, the massive torrent of flames were deflected to the right. Then the person waved their hand, hitting the Wyverns with their own flames. Smiling the figure walked through the valley, brushing past the giant lizards like they were mere children.

However it wasn't long before the alpha, the Black Wyvern showed up. The figure's smile widened as green eyes set upon the intended target.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it. I require your services, you will comply." The voice said with a feminine touch.

The Wyvern roared out breathing out its flames onto the cloaked woman. However she was fast enough to evade the flames and she sat perched on a rock, as the Wyvern growled at her.

"Hmph, well if you insist. I guess we can do this the hard way." The woman said holding out her left hand.

Her demonic aura swirled up around her and formed black devilish chains. As she shackled them to her wrists a lone black feather fell from her cloak.

**XX**

Far outside the reach of the Tori and Neko, in the far west Moniku, sat with Bo'A and Komori. Moniku looked to her two apprentices whom she had raised as her very own children. She looked at Komori the most, the demon had grown pale and almost sickly looking. Moniku couldn't bear to see her daughter suffer so, but Bo'A was relishing it. She hardly got to see Komori in such pitiful states.

"Gee Komori a whole year without so much as a nibble. That's gotta be rough." Bo'A said to her sister.

Komori glared at her, hunger in her eyes as she stared at Bo'A's neck. She could tell when Bo'A was being an ass and now was one of those times.

"Watch it Bo'A, or you'll be my breakfast, lunch and dinner!" She hissed.

"Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't if I were you. I could have this tainted blood that's done most of your clan in." Bo'A said with a sly grin.

Komori growled, it killed her not knowing who had the tainted blood and who didn't. She was so hungry, she felt like she'd pass out in the next second if she didn't feed.

"Too bad you weren't born a fruit bat." Bo'A chuckled.

Komori had enough and was about to leap over and kill Bo'A. Virus or no, she would silence her annoying sibling once and for all. However Moniku stepped in.

"Bo'A stop teasing your sister. Actually you should admire the strength Komori is showcasing. Not many demons can go a whole year without eating." Moniku said to the snake demon.

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she was not around. There was a good chance that Komori would one day kill Bo'A if she didn't supervise them when they were within several feet of each other.

"Still though, you need to eat dear." Moniku said as she snapped her fingers.

As she did three of her servants stepped into the room, one was a man and the other was a woman, both were human. The third was Moniku's failed apprentice Mujakina.

"You called Moniku-sama?" Mujakina asked.

"You two, one of our guests is hungry, tend to her needs." Moniku said to the man and the woman.

They nodded and walked over to Komori. They knew what she needed, as they have been informed on how she feeds. Mujakina was about to walk over as to see if she could be of assistance, when Moniku stopped her.

Mujakina looked at her, and Moniku only shook her head telling her not to progress any further. Mujakina looked over to Bo'A to see the snake demon grinning from ear to ear. Looking back she watched as the man took a small blade and cut his and the woman's wrist, as fresh blood poured from the cut.

Komori inhaled the scent, it was heavenly to her, mouthwatering in fact. She looked over to Moniku, she still didn't know if there blood was tainted or not.

Moniku nodded. "Go ahead, drink dear. It's safe I assure you. They are from the mainland, the virus has not spread there." Moniku assured Komori.

Komori looked back to the man and woman who were offering her fresh blood. Komori smiled.

"Okasan, arigato. (Thank You, Mother)" Komori said.

Ignoring their wrists, Komori shot straight up. She grabbed them both by their necks, as her already red eyes, glowed redder. Her hungry smile graced her lips as she licked her lips. The man and woman watched as she opened her mouth hissing, her fangs growing larger. She turned the man's head allowing herself to get a shot at his neck.

Shooting forward she plunged her fangs deep into the man's neck. Blood sprayed out from the bite, coating the woman and herself in blood. Komori smiled as his blood leaked into her mouth and she lapped it up. Still not satiated she ripped the man's neck open making him scream out more.

Mujakina watched in horror as Komori threw the man's body down and ripped into the woman, making more blood spray across the walls. She backed away a bit as the woman let out shrill screams of pain. Komori moaned in bliss as she was able to satiate her hunger for the time being. She drained the bodies dry and left them as mangled husks on the floor.

"All better?" Moniku asked.

Yes." Komori said with a nod.

"Good. Mujakina be a dear and clean up this mess." Moniku told her.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes M'lady." She said. Mujakina was absolute terrified, she has never seen anything like that in her life.

She inched her way over to where Komori still stood, slowly keeping her eyes on the woman as she licked her hands free of the blood. She stopped dead in her tracks when Komori's red eyes locked onto her.

Komori smiled, her tongue licking her lips, of the blood around it. She looked into Komori's eyes and found herself lost in them.

"Come closer child, I won't hurt you." Komori whispered to Mujakina.

To Mujakina that whisper was like a loud echo, compelling her to do as the demon asked. Unable to control herself she approached Komori. The bat demon smiled, as she felt the next feast would satiate her hunger.

"Komori stop!" Moniku said as she grabbed Mujakina, and slapped Komori. "This one is not on the menu."

Komori simply nodded and sat back down, as Mujakina was left to clean up the mess. Komori ran her hands through her hair, making sure it all fell into place behind her.

"That was absolutely splendid." Bo'A said. "What's your secret?" She asked Komori.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Komori responded, flashing her fangs.

"Enough, I need you two to get serious, after all tonight is the night." Moniku said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, speaking of which where is your mate?" Bo'A asked her mother.

Moniku smiled. "Out stretching her wings." Was her answer.

"Hey have ever thought of just settling down with her? It seems like she makes you forget all your troubles." Bo'a said.

"Well I'll have time for settling down after I deliver my justice to the Tori and the Neko." Moniku said, her mark of hell glowing brightly.

"You're placing a lot of faith into her mother. How do you know she wont turn out like Kuraiichi?" Komori asked.

"It seems you lack faith in me Komori." Moniku replied.

"No, I just don't think she can be controlled, not with her level of power. I mean Kuraiichi wasn't willing to turn on her clan for you. What makes you think Midoriko will?" Komori asked.

Moniku smiled. "Because she has something to prove." Was her answer.

"Yeah well, I don't think Kuraiichi would take kindly to you fucking her granddaughter." Bo'A pointed out.

Moniku just merely smiled again, what her and Midoriko did in their spare time was their business. However it was time they got everything moving.

"Come you too, let's go." She said.

"What about Midoriko?" Bo'A asked.

"She'll catch up." Moniku said as she walked out of the room leaving Komori and Bo'A to give each other glances.

**XX**

**Hours later**

Chisana-ichi and Chita were walking along a path in the forest. Chisana-ichi noticed the whole time that Chita would not look directly at her, especially in the face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Chita asked.

"Chita, I know we've been through this before. But why do you still act like it's your fault?" She asked him.

"Because it is Ichi. I let Midoriko slip away. I wasn't strong enough, I let you and everyone else that was depending on me down." He said.

"You need to stop kicking yourself in the ass. None of knew how strong Midoriko would be in her demon form. We still don't know how much stronger she has gotten. You didn't let anyone down. But if you keep this up, the only person you'll be disappointing is yourself." Ichi said to Chita.

Chita sighed. "You're Ichi. You always are. Still I just wish there was something I could have done. Something more." He said to her.

"Don't push yourself. When the time comes we'll be ready." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Chita smiled back, but his smile faded when they heard an explosion go off.

"What was that?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"Don't know, but we better look into it." Chita said.

**XX**

**In the Village**

The village was engulfed in flames as several demons laid waste to it. The villagers tried to escape, but could not as burning debris blocked off their only path out of the village. They turned to see several snake demons walk through the fire. Some were carrying torches and continued to set fire to the village, while the others began to kill off the villagers in it.

Chisana-ichi and Chita arrived just in time to stop several snake demons from killing Mr. Rojin.

"Mr. Rojin are you alright?" She asked the older man.

He coughed as she helped him up. "I will be, thanks little one."

Chisana-ichi just simply nodded.

"Well, well if it isn't the Midoriko's younger sister." A female voice said.

They all looked in the direction the voice came from to see Bo'A emerge from the flames.

"You!" Chita said. "She's the one who took Midoriko away." Chita told Chisana-ichi.

Chisana-ichi let out a growl. "Where is my sister?" She asked the smiling woman.

"You'll have to beat the answer out of me." She told the Tori demon.

"With pleasure." Chisana-ichi said as she ran forward. She grabbed Bo'A and they went tumbling through the fire.

Chita knew what his roll was. He would have to evacuate everyone in the village, before he could provide back up, for Chisana-ichi. 'Hold on Ichi, I won't be gone long.' He said to himself as she began to gather the villagers together.

Chita looked up as he saw several Wyverns fly overhead, specifically in the direction towards the Tori Mountain home. All of the sudden he got a bad feeling about all of this.

**XX**

**Tori Mountain**

Midoriichi and Kimiko were in their chambers, as Midoriichi comforted her mate. Kimiko was still very upset over Midoriko's defection. Midoriichi held her tight, as she told her they would find her, and bring her home soon.

Kimiko on the other hand had heard that before. With each passing day she lost more and more hope that her daughter would come back to them. Midoriichi was about to say something when they felt the mountain shake.

"What the fuck?" Midoriichi said. "Kimiko stay here, I'll be right back." Midoriichi said, getting up.

She and several Tori soldiers were quickly making their way to the entrance, when they saw several beasts fly by the entrance. Exiting the caverns, she noticed that they were completely surrounded by Wyverns.

"What is going on?" Midoriichi asked.

"These Wyverns…They just showed up out of nowhere." A soldier said.

Midoriichi scanned the area, and saw that a nearby village was on fire.

"Look out!" A soldier said grabbing Midoriichi, as a fireball slammed into the mountain.

Midoriichi got up to see a black Wyvern fly into view. It hovered above the Tori soldiers as it growled viciously. However Midoriichi wasn't looking at the Wyvern, she was looking at the person riding on the Wyvern's head. The person had a cloak on over them so she couldn't see their face, and she couldn't recognize the scent either.

The cloaked figure had several chains wrapped around the Wyvern's mouth. When the figure pulled on the chain, the Wyvern shot a torrent of flames at them. The flames were moving too fast for them too dodge. Luckily the flames struck a barrier preventing them from being roasted.

"Kimiko." Midoriichi said looking back to see the red head run up beside her.

"I'm glad I made it. A second later, and I would have lost you." She said.

Kimiko looked up at the cloaked woman, to see her smiling. "Midoriichi how did they get this close, without being detected?" She asked.

"I don't know, she must've somehow hidden their scent. I've never seen anyone like it." She answered.

"And you never will." The cloaked woman responded. "Midoriichi Tori. Your time is at an end." She said to them.

**There you guys go. A little something to make you wonder as to what in the hell is going on. And where is Midoriko while all this is going on? Answers to be revealed in the next chapter. Also I'm sure most of you have read the one shot by Raptorhunter18, regarding the hints, if not you better because that's all the information you'll be receiving for now lol. Also I've changed my mind, the first two people to guess the Jigoku Ryoken's identity on my deviantart page gets a midoriichi drawing of their choosing. Have fun guys.**

**Also sorry there wont be a track listing for this chapter, but there will be one for the next, as it's going to be action packed!**


	25. Chapter 24 Mother VS Daughter

**Ok guys I really wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible. It's the final battle, it's Team Moniku VS. Team Midoriichi. Time to pick a side and place all bets lol. Anyways this will have a track list as promised and yes it will be action packed. So without further ado, let's get started!**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako, Reo, Chita as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch.24 Mother vs Daughter**

**Neko Caverns**

The sound of an explosion and the smell of burning flesh and blood quickly drew the attention of the Neko Clan. Josei and Reo were the first to emerge from the cave. Looking up they could see where the flames burned brightly as smoke rose higher into the sky.

"Mother." Reo said

Josei could tell her son was worried about Chisana-ichi, not to mention his best friend Chita was with her. The flames were awfully close to where they were heading.

"Spread out, we have to contain the fire before it spreads." Josei ordered.

"I think you have bigger things to worry about than some measly old forest fire." A voice said.

Josei recognized it and turned with hatred burning in her eyes. "Komori." She growled.

She watched as Komori emerged, not only with just Moniku at her side, but with the bat demon clan as well.

"This place holds so many painful memories, I can't wait to be rid of it." Moniku said.

"Remember I get Josey, you can take on her half breed son." He told her mother.

Moniku only smiled, it didn't matter to her afterall she was going to see this place burn.

"For my, mother, my brothers, and my father. For the pain you've inflicted upon me and my family, I'll pay you back a thousand times!" Moniku roared.

**XX**

**Tori Mountain**

"What's wrong Midoriichi? Do I frighten you?" The cloaked woman asked, with a smile curled on her lips.

"Midoriichi?" Kimiko whispered to her.

"She feels familiar." Midoriichi said.

"Is it Midoriko?" The red head asked.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't feel like her aura. This aura is ominous, dark." Midoriichi answered. She didn't know who the woman was, but she was going to find out.

She leapt up, and the woman pulled on the chains, prompting the Wyvern to shoot out its fire. Shooting one of her rapid fire arrows, Kimiko purified the fired, causing it to vanish in white light. Midoriichi burst forth from the light, and tried to hit the woman with a right hook. The woman jumped back as Midoriichi landed on the Wyvern's head.

Midoriichi ran up to her, and threw several punches which the woman dodged. The woman retaliated with a punch of her own, and knocked Midoriichi back. Midoriichi quickly regained her footing as the black Wyvern they were fighting on maneuvered about to attack the Tori soldiers.

The two demons began exchanging blows, dodging the other punches and kicks. Then the cloaked woman grabbed Midoriichi's leg as Midoriichi tried to land the kick. She swung her around and threw her into the air. He jumped after her, but was met by Midoriichi's fist encased in green demonic aura.

Wings burst forth from her back, allowing her to hover in the air. She looked down to see that the woman already on her feet. She looked to see that Kimiko was faring well against the Wyverns. Her brothers and mother had also engaged the winged beasts in battle.

Her attention fell back onto their attacker. Midoriichi felt some connection to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Still this woman was powerful enough to force the whole Wyvern pack into doing her bidding.

She watched as the woman pulled on the chains, forcing the black Wyvern to focus on Midoriichi.

"Now, let's see how you do against this." She said.

Pulling on the chains some more the beast took flight after her. Midoriichi evaded as the massive reptilian soared past her. She quickly flew after the beast forming an energy lance in her hand, and throwing it. The lance pierced the hide of the Wyvern making it roar out in pain. Turning around the creature spat fire down at her, which she managed to dodge. She looked back to see some of her soldiers get bathed in the flames, as they screamed in agony.

She had to put a stop to this before more lives were lost. This time she formed an energy lance in each hand, and flew towards the Wyvern and the woman on top. The Wyvern breath down torrents of flame at the Tori Leader, covering her completely.

The cloaked woman smiled, but it soon faded when Midoriichi emerged with minor burn marks on her wings and feathers. Using her demonic aura, she was able to shield herself a little, and now that she was close enough, she jabbed the Wyvern in its neck causing it to jerk back soundly roaring in pain.

The woman lost her footing, and Midoriichi capitalized off of that moment. In a quick burst of speed, she flew up to the Wyvern's face and delivered a powerful kick to the beast. Quickly following up after that, she delivered a kick to the woman's gut knocking her to the ground.

She flew down after her, but was intercepted by the Wyvern, who was more than angry with her. She would just have to trust her clan to deal with the woman for a minute, a minute would be all she needed to dispose of the beast.

The woman was able to land on her feet, she looked up to see the Wyvern engaging Midoriichi in battle. She was about to jump up to engage her, but was surrounded by Midoriichi's brothers.

"You four." He said. "I have no qualms against you, stand down and I won't hurt you." She told them.

"You attack our home, kill our people, and threaten the life of our sister and dare say that you have no qualms against us?"Hekuta spoke.

"You may not have anything against us." Wakai said.

"But we have something against you." Furui finished.

The woman smiled. "Fine then, but you'll come to regret your mistake." She said.

The four brothers rushed in from all directions, and the woman jumped up over them. Murasaki expecting this met her in the air, and went for a straight jab, but was quickly blocked as the woman kicked him away. She followed up with another kick that struck Furui in his jaw, sending the red feathered demon flying into his twin brother, knocking them both out. She turned to see Hekuta rush up to her, and she began to dodge his fists. She grabbed his arm as she jumped behind him.

She quickly grabbed his other arm, bringing them both back. She kicked him in the back of his knee, making him drop down onto one knee. Quickly she placed her foot to his back and began to press down on his back, as she tugged on his arms. Hekuta screamed out as his body, protested against the force pulling his limbs in the opposite directions.

Suddenly Hekuta screamed out painfully as his arms were dislocated, being pulled out of place with a sickening sound. The woman then dropped him as he lied there, his arms now useless to him. Midoriichi was at her boiling point, this mysterious woman had single handedly beat her brothers with one hit each.

Akai also shared in Midoriichi's fury as she dropped down immediately. Her gaze glaring daggers into the woman's soul.

"So you want to fall by my hand as well? Very well let us proceed." She said, gesturing for Akai to come after her.

Akai charged her fists with demonic aura, as she began to funnel her natural ability to produce electricity around her fists. Akai then slammed her fists into the ground, and the electricity spread out. The woman jumped back and Akai shot forth in a quick burst of speed, hitting the woman in her jaw, sending currents of electricity through her body.

The woman said nothing as she slid back. She slowly turned to look at Akai who was rushing her full force. She caught Akai's hand and need the bird demon in her gut. Before striking her chest with her palm, knocking Akai back.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you were much stronger than this, or perhaps I've just become too strong." She said.

Akai coughed up blood. The blow to her chest was stronger than she had thought. Still she rose to her feet, her fists still crackling with electricity. "Who said I was displaying all of my power?" Akai with a smirk.

She then shot electricity from her fingers, making the woman before her dodge and jump around. She was able to hit the woman with several bolts of lightning, and make her fall to the ground.

Akai walked up as the electricity surged around her. She charged her fists with electricity.

"Sayonara. (Goodbye)" Akai said, as she raised her fist ready to strike the demon down.

Suddenly the woman shot up, and her hand pierced the Akai's chest. Akai looked on, eyes widened and mouth agape as a trail of blood leaked down from her mouth. Akai slowly looked down as the woman removed her hand, which was completely covered in blood. Akai then slowly fell to the ground as she lied in a pool of her own blood.

"Akai! Akai! Akai!" She heard a voice call out to her.

She shot up quickly, panting heavily as she grabbed her chest. She looked down to see she had not been pierced through her heart. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Relax it's me Kimiko." The red head said. "You were trapped in an illusion, that woman put you in."

"An illusion?" Akai repeated.

Kimiko nodded. "It happened after she gave you that blow to your chest." Kimiko told her.

'There is only one person I know who can do such a thing.' Kimiko said in her thoughts, but she hoped that she was wrong.

They looked up when they heard a roar. They watched as the black Wyvern fell from the sky crashing into the burning forest below. Looking back up, Midoriichi was engaging the woman above on the mountain.

The woman dodged as Midoriichi's fist smashed into the rock. Midoriichi growled in frustration, as she went on the attack again. However the woman was quicker and struck Midoriichi in her stomach. Midoriichi doubled over in pain, her strength leaving her temporarily.

"Your stomach, is your weak spot. You received two damaging blows to your stomach twenty years ago. One from Kimiko, and the other from Kuraiichi." The woman said.

"H-How do you know that?" She asked as the pain began to subside.

The woman swiftly kicked Midoriichi in the face, making her head snap to the right. She then grabbed her face and smashed her into the rock face. She watched as Midoriichi hit the ground and laid out on her back, she stomped on her stomach, digging her foot into her.

Midoriichi screamed out, making her attacker smile. "I know, because you told me. I know all of your weaknesses."

**XX**

**Burning village**

Bo'A and Chisana-ichi fought to a complete stand still. Bo'A was pleased that the half demon could entertain her as much as she had done. She clapped her hands and offered her some praise.

"Not bad, not bad kid. You know you're almost as strong as your sister." She smiled. "You've come a long way in your training."

Chisana-ichi just glared at the snake demon as she continued to ramble on.

"Oh yes, I know all about Komori training you. She may have trained you as some sort of precaution or whatever, but I can't wait to see. I can't wait to see you and Midoriko rip each other to shreds." He said with a sadistic smile.

Chisana-ichi growled, her white aura blazing in the midst of the burning village. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is my sister?" She asked with another growl.

That's when a scream was heard, it was Midoriichi's scream. Chisana-ichi looked back towards the mountain. Her mother was in trouble, and she needed to get back home now.

"Well, does that answer your question?" Bo'A asked.

The snake demon rushed forward because she knew that Chisana-ichi was going to make a break for it. Reacting quickly Chisana-ichi struck Bo'A with her foot. Bo'A lid across the ground and looked up. That's when Chisana-ichi did something to surprise her.

Orange feathered wings sprung forth from her back. Bo'A was perplexed, how could a half demon, do what only a full blooded demon could do? She looked Chisana-ichi in her eyes, to see that they were still their normal color. Her scent had not changed, so how was she able to achieve such ability.

Wasting no time she took off into the air, and flew back to the mountain. She saw Chita as he was making sure the last of the villagers escaped the burning village. He looked up to see her flying overhead. She merely nodded as she flew out of sight. Chita was about to run after her, when Bo'A stepped out from the flames.

"I would worry about my own clan if I were you." She said to him.

He looked at her, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. He soon dashed off to the Neko Clan, hoping to get there before it was too late. Bo'A smiled, the fool was running to his death and didn't even know it. She decided to bide the Tori some time, and leisurely strolled her way to the Tori's mountain home, with her clan.

**XX**

**Tori Mountain**

Midoriichi continued to scream out, as more pressure was applied to her old wound.

"Does it hurt?" She asked Midoriichi. "I'm sorry I can't hear you over your excruciating screams." The woman laughed, as she continued to torment the leader of the Tori Clan.

She stopped when she sensed something. A strong demonic aura was heading her way and fast. Looking over towards the direction of the burning village she saw someone flying into view and before she could react, she was grabbed and slammed into the mountain.

Midoriichi looked up to see her youngest daughter, had the woman pinned to the rocks. "I-I-Ichi?" She called out to her.

At the moment Akai and Kimiko made it up to them, Kimiko immediately rushed to Midoriichi's side.

"I've waited five years for this day. I just didn't think you'd return to us like this. What sick and twisted things have they done to you?" She asked the woman as the others looked on.

The woman smiled, not bothering to answer back.

"Answer me! I said what have they done to you, Onee-chan?(Older Sister)" She asked her again. "Why won't you answer me Midoriko?" She said as she began to shake the woman.

"Because, I have nothing to say to you." She replied.

Midoriichi, Akai, and Kimiko lowered their heads. Each one saddened that she had returned to them, but with hatred in her heart.

However that didn't stop Midoriko, as she came here with a purpose. She grabbed her younger sister, as they both jumped off the ledge. Suddenly black wings emerged from Midoriko's back, removing her cloak completely. Chisana-ichi got a good look at her. Her hair was spiky and unruly, and she let some of it drape over her right eye concealing it. Her dark feathers wrapped around her torso revealing her stomach as long strands of feathers draped down from her waist.

"It doesn't have to be like this Midoriko. It's still not too late." She told her as they both hovered in the air.

"I disagree." Midoriko said, and flew in.

Chisana-ichi dodged her, but Midoriko came back around quickly. Chisana-ichi flew up to meet her, as they raked past the other with their claws. They engaged one another trying to slash away at the other. Chisana-ichi soon got the upper hand, when she was able to knee Midoriko in her stomach. Charging her hands with demonic aura, she unloaded a flurry of punches to Midoriko. She struck her anywhere, from her face to her mid-section.

"Jubun'na!(enough)" Midoriko screamed, as she knocked her sister back and fired a beam of black demonic aura at her younger sister.

Chisana-ichi reacted quickly and shot forth a white beam of energy, clashing with her sister's dark energy. The two attacks self-destructed immediately creating a dark cloud in front of them.

Midoriko rushed through to gain an advantage over her sister, but found that she was not on the other side of the dark cloud. She looked up as Chisana-ichi quickly dove into her, making them crash into the lower portion of the mountain.

Picking up Midoriko by her feathers, she pinned her to the mountain again. "Why are you attacking us? What do you hope to gain by attacking your family?" Chisana-ichi asked.

Midoriko closed her eyes as she thought back to a few days ago.

**Flashback**

"I need to know that you're with me on this." Moniku said.

"We're with you." Three women replied.

she smiled. "You three have daiyokai level strength, as do I. Together we will be unstoppable as long as we remember to do what?" Moniku asked as she paced a bit to her right.

"To work as a unit, and stick to our tasks." The three women replied.

"Good and what are those three tasks?" Moniku asked them, as she paced back to her left.

"To seek revenge against the Tori and the Neko." Komori answered.

"To bring about the justice we so rightfully deserve." Bo'A said.

"To have stability in our world." Midoriko answered.

Smiling Moniku asked her final question. "You two know your tasks, but what of you my apprentice? What is your task?" She asked.

**Flashback End**

Midoriko looked at her sister with a determined gaze. "I will create, peace and bring about stability to our lands." She told her.

"How do you plan to do that?" Chisana-ichi asked, applying pressure to keep her sister pinned.

"By putting a stop to the Tori, by dethroning their leader, Midoriichi, and becoming the new head of the Tori Clan." She answered.

"Midoriko that's crazy talk. How would you even hope to accomplish that?" she asked.

Midoriko stared at her, a serious expression in her eyes. She then spoke giving Chisana-ichi the same answer she gave Moniku days ago.

"I Must Kill Her!" Was the answer Chisana-ichi received.

**Annd scene, there you have it. Midoriko is back and she has a mission to complete. Will she succeed, and what of the Neko, do they stand a chance against Moniku and Komori? Find out in the next chapter of Midoriichi Next Generation.**

**Track list**

**Moniku and Komori appear –Precipice of defeat-Bleach**

**Midoriichi vs the Masked Woman- Nordica-Audiomachine**

**Masked Woman vs The Four Brothers- Thunderdome-Audiomachine**

**Akai vs Masked Woman-Nemesis-Audiomachine**

**Ichi talks with Bo'A-Helios-Audiomachine**

**Midoriko vs Chisana-ich-Angels and Demons-Audiomachine**

**As you can see this music track was brought to you by Audiomachine, thank you Audiomachine! lol**


	26. Chapter 25 Considerable Losses

**Like you requested here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy, I will feature the fight between Moniku and the Neko here as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will say this someone will die, I mean what is a story without death? Anyway let's get started.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako, Reo, Chita as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko, Moniku, Komori Bo'A, Mujakina and Jodan.**

**Ch. 25 Considerable Losses**

Chisana-ichi looked at Midoriko with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to believe what her eyes were showing her. She lowered her head for a few seconds, her body trembling. Midoriko stared at her younger twin sister.

Chisana-ichi slowly shook her head in disbelief, before looking back at Midoriko. Tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"Midoriko, you're out of your mind!" She said as she tried to strike Midoriko.

Midoriko caught her fist and pushed her younger sister back. "I have seen the truth. You don't know how many suffer because of the Tori and the Neko. You haven't seen what I've seen, and heard what my ears have heard." Midoriko told her. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"And you suppose that this unwarranted attack of yours is justified?" She asked Midoriko.

"There is justice in my vengeance." Midoriko answered, with a dark expression on her face.

"No there isn't! Look around sister, look at what you have done. Does any of this look like the justice you're speaking of?" Chisana-ichi asked her.

Midoriko smiled, and that's when she knew her sister was lost to her.

"Sister, please rethink this." Chisana-ichi pleaded.

"Hmph, we are sisters no more." Midoriko told her.

Midoriko quickly closed the distance between them, hitting Chisana-ichi on her chest, sending her flying. Taking flight after her, Midoriko rose above her, hitting her in the gut with a double hammerfist, knocking Chisana-ichi to the ground.

She had hit the ground with such force that the ground kicked up a lot of debris. Midoriko smiled there was no way her sister who was still half-demon could best her, now that she attained the power of a full blooded demon.

However she was caught by surprise, when her younger sister shot forth into the air, was again taking hold of Midoriko, she landed two punches to her face, before kneeing her into the stomach. She struck her in the face, once again knocking her into the mountain. She grabbed Midoriko and slammed her into the ground. She then began to pummel her, creating a crater as she pushed her sister deep into the ground.

"You brought this on yourself, sister." Chisana-ichi spoke.

Midoriko's laughter was the response she got. Midoriko's hand shot up and grabbed Chisana-ichi's face. Midoriko stood as she held Chisana-ichi in the air. Midoriko laughed again as she began to punch her in the stomach repeatedly.

"Midoriichi, we have to do something." Kimiko said, worried for the safety of their youngest daughter.

Midoriichi quickly dove down towards Midoriko. Midoriko saw her coming, and at the last minute threw Chisana-ichi into Midoriichi. Midoriichi caught her daughter but she was wide open as Midoriko kicked Chisana-ichi in her back, knocking them both away.

Akai was about to jump in and assist her daughter and granddaughter when her eyes caught sight of something.

"No." She said, causing Kimiko to look out in the same direction.

Out of the forest an army marched towards their home. It was Bo'A and her snake clan. She had an evil smile on her face as her eyes were locked on to Hekuta and his unconscious brothers. Reacting quickly Akai leapt from the top of the mountain, and landed in front of her sons.

"Don't come a step further Bo'A." Akai warned her.

"What will you do? You're just an old hag now. You'd be in safer hands if Kuraiichi was still alive." The snake demon told her.

Akai growled. "You've spoken your last word, baka.(idiot)"

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Bo'A asked.

**XX**

**Outside the Neko Caverns**

Reo rolled across the ground after being hit by Moniku. He looked up as several Neko soldiers ran past him, rushing Moniku at once. Smiling she cut down two soldiers with her claws, and grabbed the third. She used him as a shield as a sword pierced his body. She kicked the soldier away, and crushed the esophagus of the other in her hand.

'Too easy.' She said in her thoughts as she killed off a few more soldiers.

She looked to see Komori and Josei were locked in battle. She then proceeded to finish off Reo. Josei and Komori stood across from each other as their soldiers gathered around them. Josei and Komori rushed in and their soldiers followed them. Josei and Komori clashed and as they did, their soldiers collided as well, as they killed each other off.

Josei smiled. "It looks like your clan is too weak to fight." Josei taunted.

"Keep talking while you still can Josey. You're going to look nice wrapped around my waist, right next to your sister." Komori shot back.

Angered Josei grabbed Komori and performed a suplex slamming her into the ground. Rising quickly, Josei was met by Komori's foot. Komori kicked her hard enough to launch her into the air.

Komori jumped and grabbed Josei, and they both smashed into the ground. She punched Josei across her jaw, and a trail of blood leaked from her lips. Seeing the blood, Komori had gotten a feral look in her eyes. She grabbed Josei's arms and pinned her to the ground. Komori's mouth began to water as she inhaled the scent of the cat demon's blood.

Josei struggled against Komori's grip as the bat demon lowered herself onto her. She turned her head to the left as Komori drew closer. Komori's tongue slowly slipped out her mouth as she licked Josei's lips, clearing the trail of blood with her tongue. She smiled as she tasted the fresh blood.

Her eyes glowing red, her fangs grew longer as she prepared to bite into her neck. Luckily Josei was able to free her left hand and she moved to swipe at the bat demon with her claws. Unfortunately Komori was faster than she was and she caught Josei's hand.

"Thank you Josey." Komori said, and she kissed Josei's hand.

Before Josei could react Komori bit into her wrist, drinking the fresh spilled blood. Josei cried out.

"Mom!"Reo called out.

Moniku seized the chance and gripped him by his throat. She kneed him in the gut and dropped him.

"Don't worry, you'll all be dead soon, including your little girlfriend." Moniku said to him. "Midoriko should be killing her as we speak." She smiled.

"M-Midoriko?" He said.

"Yes, she has steeled herself to my cause. If she wasn't dealing with "family issues" right now, I'm sure she'd be here to kill you herself." She said. She then smiled as she got an idea. "I'll keep you alive, and I'll let her be the last thing you see." She told Reo.

She looked back as she heard Josei scream out again. This time Komori had sunk her fangs into her neck. Komori was going to drink her dry, and she was going to torture her while she did it. She pulled back and smiled at the weakened Neko leader. She didn't even have to hold Josei down anymore. Komori plunged back down, biting down on her neck again.

Josei's screams came to a stop as she stopped her struggling. Reo's eyes widened as he watched Komori sit up. She took her hands and ran them through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face. The soldiers continued their battle around her as she looked back at Reo and Moniku.

"Is she dead?" Moniku asked.

"No. Just passed out from all the blood loss. Mother I want to take my time with her." Komori said.

Moniku nodded, and understood. Besides the sooner she could be rid of the Neko, the sooner she could watch the demise of the Tori. "Watch closely boy, this is the power that I wield." Moniku said as the mark of hell on her arm began to glow.

Komori let out a loud screech, and as she did the bat demons retreated back, leaving the Neko soldiers bewildered. They turned when they sensed a huge amount of demonic aura. Turning they watched as Moniku's aura poured off of her drifting towards them.

The aura flowed around and through them. They figured that she was trying to intimidate them, and they were anything but. They prepared to attack, when one of them doubled over in pain. He began coughing blood, but his blood was black. The black substance then began to leak from his eyes, ears and nose. The other soldiers backed away, but it was too late for them as well. The same afflictions that befell one, soon befell all. The black substance soon began to clog the lungs, and arteries. They either died of suffocation or heart attack.

Reo watched as hundreds of soldiers fell, leaving him to protect what remained of his clan.

**XX**

**Tori Mountain**

Up in the skies Midoriko took on both Midoriichi and Chisana-ichi and was holding her own. She was doing too well. Midoriichi had to guess that Midoriko possessed Daiyokai level strength, and if this was all it took for her to keep up with them, then they haven't seen all of her power yet.

Midoriichi looked over to Chisana-ichi and nodded. They looked over to Midoriko a cocky smirk on her face. Soon her smile faded. "I want to say something before we fight." Midoriko said.

Midoriichi and Chisana-ichi said nothing, both willing to hear her out.

"You once told me that people will recognize for who I am, or who I will become. That my actions up to that point will be the defining factor." Midoriko said looking at Midoriichi. "You told me that I have to use my power responsibly." Midoriko said as she looked around.

She looked at the destruction, the havoc her attack has caused. She could see the Tori moving to engage Bo'A's clan, as well as those that fell fighting the Wyverns. This was the result of her actions.

"What you didn't tell me is how the lives of others could be affected by another's actions." Midoriko said. "This is the result of your action. You chose the action of not telling me of the fate of those that live in our shadow. That action led to Moniku having to reveal the truth to me, which in turns brings us to this point." Midoriko said.

"Are saying this is my fault?" Midoriichi asked.

"No." Midoriko said shaking her head. "I'm saying that you made the wrong choices, I'm here to correct them."

"What would you have me do? I cannot save everyone." Midoriichi countered.

"Then you've never really tried." Midoriko shot back.

"You say Moniku showed you the truth. What truth could you see in her darkness? What light did you receive from it all?" Chisana-ichi asked her sister.

"I learned that sometimes in order to gain something good and peaceful, you have to do something bad and evil." Midoriko.

Chisana-ichi was about to speak when Midoriichi cut her off.

"Don't waste your breath on her. It's clear to me now, that she's lost to us. I just can't believe you allowed yourself to be taken, to be swayed by her darkness." Midoriichi spoke.

Figuring that they had talked enough the three women clashed. Midoriko ducked Midoriichi, as she flew over and kicked Chisana-ichi away, she turned just in time to clash with her mother.

"That's what separates us. Your eyes have never been good in the dark. However my eyes, these eyes see darkness clearly." Midoriko told her.

**XX**

While the three women fought in the sky, another battle was taking place on the ground directly below. The grass became stained with blood, as soldiers on both sides fell, littering the landscape. Kimiko provided cover fire for the Tori clan. She silently prayed that Ron and the others would return to help them.

'Midoriko is stronger than we thought, this is a battle we cannot win alone.' She thought to herself. She loosed an arrow allowing it to pierce the back of the skull, belonging to one of Bo'A's men.

Bo'A looked up and quickly spotted the priestess, she would get her revenge on her for shooting her in the chest with an arrow nineteen years ago. However she would have to beat the woman before her.

Akai's fist crackled with the power of lightning, all she would need is one good shot, and this battle would be over.

Akai could sense that Kimiko was supporting her, so she did not have to worry about any way ward soldiers getting in her way. Without a word, the two demons charged each other. Akai swung first, and Bo'A parried the strike with her left arm, and quickly slashed Akai across her chest.

Akai hissed as she felt Bo'A's sharp claws rip into her. She retaliated quickly, punching Bo'A in her face. Bo'A staggered, which allowed Akai to land several blows to her chest. Jolts of electricity surged throughout the snake demon's body as Akai took full advantage of her momentary dropped guard.

She then kicked her away, finishing up her assault combo. Bo'A rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. She slowly rose to her feet, growling. She spat out some blood to the side, before she smiled again.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to pieces, like I did to your friend." She told Akai.

"You'll pay for what you did to On'nanako." Akai said.

Bo'A merely scoffed as she placed her hands on the ground. Suddenly snakes sprang forth, making Akai jump back as she avoided their jaws. This allowed Bo'A to capitalize off of her distraction. She emerged from within the mass of snakes hitting Akai in the face with a head butt.

Akai rolled across the ground, her fists ceased their production of electricity.

"See like I said, old." Bo'A taunted the bird demon.

Kimiko fired another arrow, the arrow landed at Bo'A's feet. The snake demon looked up, smiling evilly. Suddenly her demonic aura flared higher, her attention completed focused on the priestess.

Across the battlefield, Hekuta managed to pull himself onto his feet. His arms dangled uselessly by his sides. He could still fight, after all he did have his legs. Hekuta immediately picked up on the demonic aura belonging to Bo'A, and he began to make a bee line for her.

He charged towards the battlefield and barreled his way through the enemy forces. He dodged their weapons and claws, as best as he could, receiving minor cuts to his body. He delivered powerful kicks sending everyone back.

Bo'A stopped when she felt the ground tremble and she looked closely to see her soldiers being flung into the air. She felt the ground tremble again as more soldiers flew past her. Then out of nowhere Hekuta appeared. His blue demonic aura pouring off his body as he delivered a powerful kick to her jaw. The blow was powerful enough to knock Bo'A back several feet.

He looked up to see his sister and niece fighting Midoriko. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could one of his on kin be responsible for such destruction?

However he was taken from his thoughts as Bo'A got back to her feet.

"That fucking hurt!" She roared as she rubbed her sore jaw.

Hekuta smiled. "There's more where that came from bitch."

Bo'A growled, she then calmed down and smiled once more, when she noticed his broken arms.

"Your arms are broken, what good is a bird that can't fly? Oh, I know I'll give you a broken neck to go with it." She said.

Hekuta stepped back, and Bo'A charged. Kimiko fired several of her purification arrows but, Bo'A managed to weave her way in between them.

"Damn it!" Kimiko cursed as she quickly pulled more arrows from her quiver.

Hekuta jumped up and over Bo'A's jab and tried to kick her, but she managed to pull off a quick dodge. She jumped back as Hekuta gave chase. Bo'A was luring him away from the range of Kimiko's arrows. Realizing this Kimiko charged up one of her techniques.

"Seisei-ho: Kakujitsuna shageki! (Purification Technique: Sure Shot)" Kimiko said.

She fired the arrow and it sped towards Bo'A, as it locked on to her evil aura. Bo'A saw the arrow coming and jumped up, but the arrow curved upward as well and hit her in the side. The arrow then glowed and detonated, showering the snake demon with tiny particles.

Angered Bo'A was preparing to retaliate when she realized she couldn't draw her demonic abilities to the surface.

"What the fuck did that bitch do? Why can't I draw forth any power?" Bo'A asked, demanding an answer.

"She cut off your ability to do so. It's a new technique she developed. She couldn't have picked a better time to use it either." Hekuta said with a grin.

Bo'A sucked her teeth. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to rough until the effect wears off."

"If you survive that is." Akai said as she walked up behind Bo'A.

Bo'A turned quickly to see the female bird demon approach her. Bo'A cursed her luck, she was surrounded with no clear way out. She didn't like having most of power shut off, but they were forgetting she still had her strength.

Akai lunged forward, startling Bo'A. Not reacting fast enough Bo'a was hit by Akai's left hook. She staggered again, this time allowing Hekuta to kick her in the stomach, making her roll across the ground.

Bo'A rolled out of the way as Hekuta just missed smashing her head into the ground. She quickly rose and knocked him back as Akai jumped into the fight. They traded blows and Bo'A hit her with three strikes to her body and kicked her back. She did a back flip over Hekuta as he tried to attack her, instead only to be kicked into his mother.

They both tumbled across the ground, as Bo'A quickly rushed up to them. Akai was able to dodge the next attack, but Hekuta was not so lucky as Bo'A kicked him again, this time launching him into the fighting soldiers. They were unaware of what was going on as they concentrated on the threat at hand. That's when Hekuta barreled into them, hitting Tori and Snake demon's alike.

Bo'A wasn't finished, she leapt up and dived foot first into his gut. The impact knocked several of the soldiers away. She began to stomp him into the ground with great haste, she wasn't in the mood to play around any longer.

She sensed Akai's demonic aura building up, and she looked over to see her charging up for a powerful blast of lightning. Thinking quickly she grabbed Hekuta, wrapping her hands around his head and neck.

"Ah, ah, ah. One more move and your son dies." Bo'A said.

Akai immediately ceased her attack. She wouldn't do anything to place her son's life at risk.

"That goes for you too priestess." Bo'A said looking up towards the redhead.

Kimiko lowered her bow and arrow.

"That's so cowardly of you." Akai growled.

"Cowardly? I prefer to the term strategic." Bo'A countered.

Up above as the two sisters battled Midoriichi noticed that her younger sibling was in danger. Without a second thought she dove after Bo'A, however Midoriko had different plans. She evaded her younger sister and quickly caught up to Midoriichi. She grabbed her and using their momentum she sent them careening into the mountain hitting the ledge.

Kimiko turned her attention back to Bo'A, she knew Midoriichi would be fine for the most part. She needed to think of something. Then it hit her. If she could get close enough she could purify the demon completely.

"Bo'A stop! Let him go, if you do." Kimiko paused. "If you do, I'll let you have me instead." Kimiko called out to the snake demon.

"Now there's a delicious idea." Bo'A said.

"Kimiko, don't!" Midoriichi said as she got up.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way. I have to do this." Kimiko said, then she looked back to face Bo'A. "Do we have a deal?" She asked.

Bo'A smiled. "Deal." She said.

Kimiko began to slowly walk down the trail, as she made her way to Bo'A. Midoriichi attempted to stop Kimiko, but Mudoriko back handed her knocking her back.

"Just what are you up to?" Midoriko asked herself as she watched her mother make her down the mountain.

She studied her, posture and facial expression. She watched as Kimiko tensed up as she got closer to the snake demon. When Kimiko clenched her fists, that gave Midoriko all the information she needed.

"Bo'A watch out! It's a trap, she's going to purify you!" Midoriko warned her.

"What!?" Bo'A said as she looked at the priestess who was only several feet away from her.

That momentary distraction allowed Hekuta to rise up and headbutt Bo'A in her jaw. Bo'a fell back, seeing this both Kimiko and Akai ran in. Midoriko flew down to try and stop everything, she knew something bad was about to happen. This time she was stopped by Chisana-ichi who clutched her tightly holding her in mid-air.

Bo'a grabbed Hekuta's foot as he tried to stomp her. She twisted it, breaking his ankle, making him roar out in pain. She then rose up and stabbed him in his gut with her claws, ceasing his screams.

"Hekuta!" Akai screamed.

However Bo'A was not finished. She took her left hand and sliced open his neck, spilling blood everywhere. Everyone looked on with wide eyes as Hekuta's eyes quickly rolled in the back of his head.

**Scene! This was a busy chapter wasn't it? I'm just glad I got it to you guys. Tell me what you think and if you want I'll update another chapter tomorrow. Now for a little Q&A. Who's your favorite character in this series and why? I look forward to hearing your replies in the review.**

**Track list**

**Midoriko and Chisana-ichi- Drifting Suspicion (Naruto Storm 3)**

**Battle outside the Neko Caverns- **

**Midoriko talking- Clenched Fist (Naruto Storm 3)**

**Akai vs Bo'A- Thunder Blade Flash ( Naruto Storm 2)**

**Akai and Hekuta vs Bo'A- When Wills Diverge (Naruto Storm 3)**

**Kimiko surrenders herself- Chance Encounter (Naruto Storm 2)**

**Bo'A Kills Hekuta- Paces Towards Death (Naruto Storm 2)**

**Encase you're wondering why I'm posting video game music and anime tracks, just give them a quick listen, I promise you won't be disappointed ;) **


End file.
